Inner Universe
by Jun-kei
Summary: Motoko Kusanagi claims she has no emotional attachment to anyone, constantly burying herself in her work. But when the Yakuza surfaces with a captive whom is all too familiar to her, Motoko has no choice but to admit that she cares for her family.
1. Chapter 1: Broken Memories

Inner Universe

By: Jun-kei

A/N; Disclaimer: 1, this story takes place in the SAC timeline. And because no one knows Motoko's age, I created it to fit my needs. Also, the character's might seem a bit OOC….sorry about that. But please forgive. This is my first fanfiction after all.

2) I don't own the song Inner universe. Nor Ghost in the shell. However, added characters not from Ghost in the shell are characters of my creation. (Telling names now would ruin the fun later, sorry folks. ) As well as the ideas presented in this story.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Telepathic: speaking>

Chapter one: Broken memories 

Major Kusanagi sat at the P.C looking over Section 9's database for what she thought must have been the hundredth time that night alone. Sighing in frustration and defeat, she banged her fist on the table.

"Damn!"

"What were you looking for?"

The major blinked, recognizing the voice.

"How long have you been here, Batou?"

"Quite long actually. I'm surprised you never noticed. You've been pulling all nighters lately. Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, you are."

Batou blinked and smiled, as he watched the Major get up to leave.

"Someone sure isn't happy. Come on! It's Christmas time after all."

"I hate Christmas, there's just too many…"

She started, but then she left her thought hanging, her artificial ruby eyes focusing on something distant.

"Too many what?"

"…Memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah…none of which I like remembering."

Batou's expression showed it….he didn't understand.

"Bad memories huh? What could be so bad about Christmas?"

"Plenty Batou. More than you could understand."

"Try me."

The major flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"This again? Last time you said that you were complaining about how it would be better for me to have a male body cause it'd be stronger and I'd get more respect. I'm sure I showed you that sometimes it's best to use the muscles in that empty head of yours."

The major looked at Batou who hardly looked fazed, but rather, was smiling.

"Ok, what do you think I was doing then?"

She asked angrily. Batou shrugged.

"If it were me, I'd be trying to find something to both waste time and keep myself busy, and my mind occupied. So even though the "Monkey man" didn't give any orders I'd try something like ordering all the information 'properly' or finding out more information. Am I right, Motoko?"

As Batou said the as the Motoko glared at him.

"That was… a lucky guess."

"See, I do use my head. So, want some company?"

"Batou…get out."

"W-what?"

"Just…get out. Now. And stop bothering me."

Batou left the room without further complaint, as Motoko sat down in the chair, suddenly feeling all twenty-six of her years.

"Stupid Christmas…"

She muttered under her breath, as she began flexing her hand, smiling sadly at a faint memory.

It was rather cold outside; it was mid-December after all, as it snowed heavily. Despite this, a woman sat outside to watch her two daughters play with a ball.

"Over here!"

Yelled an eight year-old girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied up back into a ponytail as she shouted to a girl who looked quite similar, only she was much smaller, yet surprisingly was walking and talking almost as well as children five times her age and size even though she appeared to be only about one.

"Now be careful you two."

Warned a woman as she watched her two daughters play with the ball.

"Ok O-kaa-san."

The younger sister replied before passing the ball to her sister. As the older girl tried to catch it, she slipped on ice and fell; the ball had escaped her grasp, and rolled out into the busy street near by.

"O-nee-san? I'm sorr-wey….are you ok?"

The little girl replied to the older, who nodded, as she rubbed her ankle.

"Does ywor ankle 'urt?"

"I'm fine May, really."

Her sister replied as she tried to stand, but failed miserably as she was about to fall, until her mother caught her.

"You should be more careful now. Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's just my ankle mom…"

"It's all my fault…"

'May' cried as she fell to the ground crying.

"Mayuka, stop crying. She's fine, ok."

The little girl smiled.

"You mean nothing b-bad's gonna happen to O-nee-san?"

"Now why would you think that May?"

May shrugged, as she got up.

"I'll go get the ball."

Forgetting about their conversation, her mother quickly helped her daughter stand and trying to prevent a disastrous event from happening.

"May! Wait! Don't"

But it was too late. The little toddler managed to get herself to the middle of the road, and grab the ball when the mother realized what would happen next as a van speeded down the road in the direction of the toddler.

"MAY! GET OUT OF THE ROAD! NOW!"

May looked at her mother in confusion.

"Huh, but why"

She stopped dead when seeing the vehicle coming towards her. But she was too short for it to see her. The toddler simply stayed put, unable to move from fear.

"MAY! YOU HAVE TO MOVE NOW!"

"MAYUKA!"

The older sister screamed as she bolted across the road, forgetting about her injured ankle, barely making it across when the van saw her and tried to skid to a stop, barely missing Mayuka but hitting her sister. Mayuka sank to her knees, crying, as her mother ran out into the road, picking her up and hugging her as she too cried.

"N-n-no! O-nee-san….O-NEE-SAN!"

"Is that your final answer?"

"You're damn right it's my final answer you asshole!"

The first voice, a young male, with shoulder length orange-brown hair, and dark brown eyes, growled as he took out a taser, and shocked the other, a young woman, with long dark purple hair, and blue eyes, whose hands were tied. He upped the voltage before shocking her, watching her scream and writhe in agony. He smiled sadistically as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Yukimura. That's enough."

"What! And let this little, disobeying bitch get away with denying your order sir?"

"I said that it was enough! Shocking her doesn't seem to get through…we need something more fearsome. If she fears us, then she'll obey us."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

Yelled the woman before falling into fits of coughs, coughing up her own blood.

The third person, an older man frowned as he moved closer into the light. His hair was dark brown, his eyes almost black.

"What are you gonna do now Takemura? Kill me and you've lost one of the best hackers in this world. I'm sure you wouldn't dare do a thing, "Teddy""

The older man smiled as he took out a glove with knuckle knives, placing it on his left hand.

"Shit…"

"What Kusanagi? No witty remarks, no "Screw you to hell"? Just impending silence?"

Takemura smiled as he cut her ropes from her hand. "Kusanagi" gratefully got up, rubbing her wrists.

"Hit me with your hardest punch."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

The woman charged at him, as he sidestepped her hitting her back, as she recovered by pivoting, and making a punch towards his face, he blocked it with the palm of his left hand, and punched her in the stomach with his right. He held her there and smiled as he watched her gasp for air. Lifting her off the ground, his smile became a smirk.

"And this is why, Kusanagi, you don't defy the leader of the Yakuza."

With that, he tossed her in the air, slashing with his metal claws at her right eye, creating a contrast of crimson as 'Kusanagi's' unmoving body hit the ground. Takemura took off his weapon, throwing it to the ground.

"Yukimura, call Ayame, get her to clean up this mess and to dress Kusanagi's wound."

"Wound sir?"

"Her body's completely organic except for the cybernetic sub-brain she has, so she felt every ounce of pain. She's not dead. However, she won't be able to see out of her right eye anymore."

Motoko opened her eyes. She was at Section Nine; she noted when she looked around, yet she could have sworn she went home.

"You fell asleep."

Batou said as he walked past.

"You were here the whole night."

"I was?"

"Yeah. You must have been pretty tired and stressed out, cause moments after you told me to get out, I found you asleep. Are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable?"

Motoko repeated as she stretched her arms, noticing Batou's light brown jacket as it fell to the ground.

"So you were spying on me?"

"Oh, not quite. Just thought if your usually cold, I'd hate to see you cranky."

Motoko shook her head as she stood up, as Togusa entered the room, also stretching and yawning.

"Are you guys trying to impersonate me now too? I thought I was the only one who did all nighters…yesh…"

Motoko smiled faintly.

"Well when you put things that way, I guess we are."

Togusa smiled.

"So Christmas is coming, and I heard from Batou that you're a regular Screwge. Aren't you spending it with anyone? It's possible this year for once cause our cases have been rather slow of lately."

"Not you too…"

"Seriously. It would suck to be alone. That and you should give yourself some time off"

Togusa stated, before slyly adding.

"…and they call me the work-a-holic…"

"So major…uh.. Motoko?"

Motoko sighed.

"I might just spend it with Kurutan…"

"You sure she won't get called into the hospital?"

Motoko growled.

"Ok! What do you two want?"

"Well we were suggesting"

Aramaki: Major, Togusa, Batou>

Togusa stopped mid-sentence as he listened.

Motoko: Roger?>

Aramaki: It appears we over looked something in our Yakuza case. Come to my room for debriefing. I'll explain everything when you get there.>

A/N: There's chapter one. I'm new to using this system so it might take me a while, but I plan on getting Chapter two up very soon. Please R&R, including questions. I'll answer them the best I can. Ja ne!

Jun-kei


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters

A/N: Chapter two is up, and probably be the last one for a little while (argg! School!) Now I've been told I'm doing fine so far (Reviews...their my bloodline...lol) Personally, I think the characters seem a little Ooc (Though strangely, Motoko DOES kind of fit Shivers) Perhaps it's cause I feel I went too deep into the minds of another character, who is also main to the plot. So here we go:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost in the shell Stand alone complex (Ok, I'm just gonna use GITS:SAC from now on!) I do own however: Takemura Mehiji, Mayuka Kusanagi, Yukimura and Ayame Takeda.

Inner Universe

Chapter two: Sisters

"Kusanagi-san!"

Screamed a voice as 'Kusanagi' sat up in her bed, noting the feeling of clean bandages around her head.

"A-ayame?"

A woman of about the same age with dark hair and bright blue eyes sat their playing with her glasses, a expression of relief crossing her face.

"We were worried by the amount of blood we saw back there…"

"Heh…hurts like hell though."

Ayame frowned.

"I'm serious! I can't believe Takemura, Teddy for gods-damn-sake did that! He could have killed you! We grew up together damnit! I thought I knew that son-of-a"

"Ayame, stop it…my head hurts…"

Ayame smiled.

"Sorry. So, the bad news about this is, you no longer have a right eye."

"Pfft. Figures…"

"The good news is your alive. How do you feel? Light headed?"

"Like I just got my ass handed to me! But other than that I'm fine!"

Ayame nodded.

"We were really worried about you. And it's not like we could take you to the hospital."

"Wait…we?"

"Yukimura-nii-sama was also worried. He kept asking, "Ayame-chan, when will she wake up? Ayame-chan, will she be ok? Ayame-chan, how is she?" After a while it got annoying when he began sounding like a broken record."

"That's your brother for wait! Why was he asking that?"

Ayame shrugged.

"As far as I've seen, he gets friggin thrills from shocking me with that bloody taser of his."

"Nii-sama's really nice, and kindhearted. It's only a façade he uses whenever Takemura-sama's around. He really hates having to hurt you like that."

"Kusanagi" Raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Kusanagi-san. In fact I think he has a thing for you."

Ayame stated as she carefully watched her friend blush.

"Well! Things to do, so little time. I'll come back later, okay?"

"Yeah…knock yourself out or something…"

Ayame nodded and smiled before getting up and leaving. As "Kusanagi" Stared out of the window near-by.

'Takemura…I might have been a sergeant back in the army when I signed up but he's still much stronger. Can I be sure it's only because I was weakened from all the torture?'

Kusanagi sighed, as she collected her thoughts.

'But he clearly showed he's running out of patience…he doesn't care about my life…'

As she thought of this, she placed her hand lightly over the bandages of where her right eye used to be.

'He'd kill me then hack my sub-brain to find what he's looking for rather than waste so much time…I'm running out of time…whatever I chose, to live with fear off the lives of others…or to die with grace.'

"Hey."

That one word snapped her out of her chain of thoughts as she looked up to see Yukimura as he wrung his hands nervously.

"Um…I brought some ointment for the wound…"

"Yukimura-dono…is there"

"No…and there's no need for such high formalities Kusanagi-san. You may call me Yukimura-kun if you want. Or even just Yukimura."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier…"

"There's no need for that Yukimura-dono…"

"In such a situation, like what you found yourself in, I can't help but be angry that it's Takemura who did that…I thought I knew him…but on a positive note…how's your sister Kusanagi-san?"

"My sister…we haven't talked in years. The last time I even had anything close to contact with her was when I was thirteen. It was her birthday, and her final cyborg re-sizing. I sent her a silver watch."

"I see…it's sad, how families can fall apart like that, Kusanagi-san."

Kusanagi smiled faintly.

"I know what you mean, Yuki-kun. Oh…you can call me Mayuka. Or May for short."

Yukimura smiled.

"That's your name? Kusanagi Mayuka?"

"Yes. Surprised?"

"Never thought your first name would be something like that…Mayuka-chan. It's a beautiful name…really."

Mayuka smiled.

"Why thanks. But I suggest you leave before Ayame gets beck. I'm sure she'll torment you for 'keeping me awake'"

"Yeah…you should get your rest."

Yukimura concluded before turning to leave.

"Get better soon, Mayuka Kusanagi,"

'My angel'

He thought these words, lingering a moment, as a smile made it's way to his face, he left.

* * *

"So you're here Major Kusanagi."

Aramaki said as he took his seat, motioning her to do the same, pointing at the chair across from him.

"Sir?"

"Sit Major."

Motoko nodded and took a seat as Batou and Togusa stood on either side.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be here soon, Batou. But for now, just wait patiently."

As Aramaki said this, Boma walked into the room.

"Sorry for being late sir, Ishikawa, Pazu and Saito will be here soon."

"Then we will start as soon as they get here"

Soon the threesome entered, with Saito looking rather confused, as he looked around.

"Well, this was a rather random meeting you threw on us…"

Aramaki ignored the comment ant cleared his throat.

"I called you here for a meeting, as you all know about the Yakuza. It appears that the branch of the Yakuza we overlooked has surfaced."

"And they are?"

"They call themselves 'Archangel' Major. A name very fitting considering they're second best to the top dog gang of the Yakuza."

"Hmm, the top…would that be the group known as Akutenshi?"

Aramaki nodded.

"Yes, the 'Evil angel' is what they call themselves. But the Archangels are different. They stick to the shadows making it extremely difficult to track them down. Before it appeared that they were gone; wiped out when section six found a group of them… However, their resurfacing was marked by several corpses that were found…"

Batou's expression was unreadable as he thought about this, as Motoko didn't even look fazed.

"What's so special about these corpses?"

"Each were identified as criminals who just days ago were reported seen during a murder or robbery. When the results of the study of the corpses came in, each and every one of the bodies showed evidence that they had been ghost-hacked."

Boma's eyes narrowed.

"Ghost-hacked? Is their any evidence of who did it?"

Aramaki shook his head.

"No…the person who did it covered their tracks quite well. It is speculation that the Archangels did it because they were known for crimes like that. It's from here on our information becomes nothing but speculation…"

Ishikawa looked around.

"But for every hacker, the style they execute is different. So what's the speculation on that?"

"It's one of the reasons I wanted the Major to sit, as it might come to a shock…"

"What?"

Aramaki smiled.

"Major, you do have a younger sister?"

"If you consider her a sister, then yes I do. What does my alleged family have to do with this?"

She replyed hotly. Aramaki though, didn't answer.

"The hacking style is very similar to that of three people. Rika Kishimoto,"

When saying the name, a screen appeared showing the suspect. She had long orangy-brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"She has been ruled out for several reasons. Kishimoto loves to make her work public, no matter how small the group who are watching is. But instead of killing the victims, she often im-puts false memories and make them turn themselves in. However, Kishimoto, herself was ghost-hacked by someone else. After this, she felt so guilty she turned herself in. And has been de-ghosted."

Aramaki then flipped a screen to a picture of a man, with wild black hair, the tips dyed blonde. He had crazy looking ruby eyes.

"The second is Albel Shishimi. He was known as the hacker, who hacked into Kishimoto's cyber brain. Albel was known to have gone clinically insane and suposedly committed suicide."

Aramaki cleared his throat, and flipped to the last page. It was of a young woman with long dark-purple hair, and blue eyes.

"The last of them, is Mayuka Kusanagi"

"May? Why would she be suspected?"

Motoko suddenly blurted out, despite her resolve not to.

"Major."

"Sorry sir."

Aramaki turned back to the picture.

"Mayuka has no criminal history other than ghost-hacking as a joke and has never done any serious harm. From the data shown, she's the biological sister of the Major. Kusanagi's only charge was at a protest when she decided to be a vigilante. Other than that, the only other things on her record was cyber-hacking to get herself a plain ticket to the States, and ghost-hacking to save herself. She also joined the army when she was in the States, completed training in record time, and attained herself a starting rank of Sergeant."

Pazu blinked.

"She's much younger than the other two…"

"She still has her own organic body. The only cybernetic implant she has is a sub-brain to connect to the net. Biologically though, she's only nineteen years old, she already has done all that and has a University degree. This piece of information baffles Section Six. Which is why it's been handed to us. Especially seeing that we have the Major to answer some questions."

At that note, everyone turned to look at Motoko.

"What?"

"She's nineteen…how does a nineteen year old already have a degree? Most kids her are still in school."

Togusa asked.

"Her school record says she graduated from grade school, middle school and high school. But at what age is unknown."

Aramaki answered.

"To put it one way, May, has always been more 'gifted' than others."

"Gifted, what do you mean"

"She means that Mayuka's a genius, Batou."

Togusa answered.

"A genius?"

"She already knew how to talk by time she was two months old. And six months later she was walking."

Motoko answered in an off-handed manner.

"You make this sound like it's the most common thing you can ever see."

Batou stood there blinking.

"Such potential…all wasted to be one of the Yakuza…even though she may be smart it appears she's still naive."

Togusa said thoughtfully.

"But here's where the lines begin to blur, Togusa."

"Huh?"

"After about two years of service she quit the army after nearly being shot down in battle. At the time she was about thirteen. She went back to hacking, such as for sustenance so she had a cash flow. At the same time, the Archangels of the Yakuza were to believe to have been destroyed by Section Six. A few months later though, a missing person's report was filed in the states about Kusanagi. And she hasn't been seen ever since. The ticket flow showed she came back here to Japan a few months before, to search for something. Then she went back to the States seven weeks later. When the report was filed, the Police had found her apartment in shambles. However, because she cut ties with her family, the Police had no one to call about it. But they did write it down that it was possible that she was kidnapped."

Togusa thought for a moment.

"So…she was kidnapped?"

"If and assuming she was kidnapped, why haven't we heard any cries for help, or someone trying to get in contact with us?"

Motoko said coolly.

"Most likely, if she was kidnapped, the Archangels are holding her against her will."

"If you ask me she's a willing participant…"

"Major! This is your own sister!"

"Attachments to people will only let your feelings get in the way of your job, Togusa."

Motoko replied coldly.

"What about that bracelet then?"

Batou asked. Motoko glared at him.

Motoko: You're pushing it Batou!

"It's just an object. It can always be replaced."

Aramaki cleared his throat loudly to catch everyone's attention.

"Section Six and I both agree that it's a higher possiblility that Mayuka Kusanagi was kidnapped, and is being forced to comply with their orders. On resting with that, we need more information on this fact. So one place we're sure there must be information is your old house, Major Kusanagi, the one you grew up in."

"Are you sure my folks are just gonna let you?"

Motoko asked coolly.

"Wouldn't they recognize and trust their own daughter?"

'To them I'm nothing but a doll now…'

Motoko thought angrily. But shook her head.

"They'd recognize me, but they'd be scared to see Batou here."

"Hey!"

"Then I will issue a search warrant, Major, so you and Batou better get going."

"Alright, let's go."

And with that, the Major stood up and left, with Batou closely following.

* * *

A young girl with purple hair and red eyes looked around. She sat stiffly in a wheel chair as another girl, who was a few years younger pushed the chair.

"O-nee-san?"

"Yes May?"

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Mad?"

"No."

May looked at her sister, her face tightened, as she looked angry.

"Come-on Motoko-o-nee-san! You look upset! Who was bugging you?"

"Don't worry about it, okay, I'm more concerned about the hell they've been giving you of lates."

"I can take care of myself! But I'm sick and tired of them harassing you all the time!"

Motoko sighed, as she looked at a doll she had in her hand, with purple hair and red eyes. She smiled to herself as she looked at it, then to May, who had gave it to her. May looked down and smiled back, before looking up again to cross the road, all while humming a tune to herself.

"Hey I know that song!"

May blinked.

"You do…it's in English you know."

"Not all of it! Come on! Sing it!"

"Um….I am calling, calling, spirits rise and falling. To stay myself longer…um I forgot after that part."

Motoko laughed.

"But you do sing well."

"Gosh…you think so?"

May replied while scratching the back of her head with her left hand.

"Um…Motoko-nee-san…"

"Huh."

"We're…here…"

She said the last part timidly as two girls approached them, each with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the robot, and the freak."

"What do you want Higurashi?"

Motoko yelled, as Higurashi's friend beside her saw the doll and grabbed it.

"Ooh! I didn't know you still played with dollies, Kusanagi. I understand your freak of a sister having a fascination with dollies, after all, she's seven, and you're what, fourteen?"

"Give that back! It's Motoko's! No yours!"

"I'll do what ever I want freak!"

"SHUT UP MORI!"

"What do you two want anyways? Whatever it is, leave May out of it!"

Mori and Kusanagi both glared at the two.

"Actually, Kusanagi, our problem is with the pipsqueak."

"Leave May alone."

"And just what are you going to do? Use a rocket punch and knock us out, robot?"

"She's not a robot! She's my sister!"

With that May tried to charge at them, but Motoko blocked her way. Higurashi angrily toppled over the wheelchair, with May glaring at her.

"If you have a problem with it May, then you're going to have to take it up with me."

May growled at this charging at them. But Motoko who was on the ground was unable to see what was happening. However, she heard May scream, then being thrown harshly to the ground. It was then she was able to see her sister, who struggled to get up, falling into fits of coughs, tainted as she coughed up her own blood.

"M-may? May are you ok…"

"Grrr…Damn them!"

May muttered angrily as she jumped up to attack them. For a few moments things were silent except for the sound of someone struggling from being choked, and another person, slowly approaching them.

"Hey! Mori, Higurashi, cut it out!"

"It's you! What do you want, Shinta? Shugo?"

"Shugo, help Motoko back into her chair. And Higurashi, put Mayuka down, now!"

Now Motoko could see everything as Shugo, a boy in her class helped her up. He had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. And Shinta, his twin looked the same. Behind him, Higurashi held Mayuka in the air, Mayuka's hands were lying to her sides: she had lost conciseness.

"Shugo, I'm going to get help, ok?"

"Hai! O-nii-san!"

Shugo replied as he blocked the girls' way from going anywhere.

"Ruka-sensei!"

Shugo turned when he heard his brother's voice as one of the teachers approached. In shock, Higurashi dropped Mayuka, who fell like a rock, inhaling a deep breath.

"Ruka-sensei! It's not what"

"I want both of you at the Principal's office"

"But"

"NOW!"

Ruka-sensei was rather young to already be teaching, but as Far as Motoko knew, she was rather kind hearted. Ruka turned to Motoko.

"Are you ok, Ms. Kusanagi?"

"Yes…I'll be, fine. Just a little shaken."

Ruka smiled.

"A wheelchair? Did you have another cyborg-resizing?"

Motoko nodded.

"I see. It takes a while before you get used to the size. But if such wasn't the situation, instead of sending Ms. Mori and Ms. Higurashi to the principal's office, you would have had full permission from myself to beat them up, and I'd gladly take any heat for it."

Ruka smiled, then turned around to see the fallen Mayuka. Ruka gasped.

"Oh dear... Shinta!"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Take Mayuka to the nurse's Asap!"

Shinta nodded, and he and Shugo picked Mayuka up and started carrying her in.

"Motoko, you can check on your sister later, but I'm sure she'll be fine. You might be pulled out of class later about this. I'd accompany you, but I must go to the principal's office to make sure things are taken care of. Take care, ok? I'll see you later."

With that, Ruka-sensei left, leaving Motoko in her wake.

* * *

"Major?"

Motoko blinked as she looked over to Batou.

"Huh, what is it?"

"Did you even hear a word I say?"

No…not really."

Batou sighed.

"I can't believe I let you drive again."

"These roads are easy Batou…"

"So, what were you thinking about?"

Motoko smiled.

"Oh, just the good old days…"

"Figures."

Suddenly, the car stopped, in front of an older house, made of bricks.

"Huh? And this is?"

"The house I grew up in."

"Really?"

Motoko shut the engine off and opened the door, heading towards the door of the house. Batou soon followed as she knocked on the door. Getting impatient, Motoko took out a set of keys and opened the door.

"You still have the keys."

"Yeah."

Motoko's eyes widened as she looked inside.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that everything's in shambles."

Motoko muttered as she took out her gun.

"What's that smell?"

"It smells like rotting corpses."

"What?"

Motoko growled, as she looked around, suddenly frozen to the spot.

"Batou!"

Batou looked at the ground to see the bodies of a man and a woman lying on the ground. But all that remained were bones. Batou frowned at the sight.

"Looks like they've been dead for a while."

"I already know that!"

"So then, what do we do next?"

"Look around Batou…there's got to be a reason here…"

Batou nodded and went a different direction.

"Major!"

Batou yelled over his shoulder a few minutes later. Motoko soon ran into the room.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter."

Motoko looked over to see the aged paper, with blue ink scrawled across it, in a familiar handwriting. Beyond any reason she could think of, she immediately felt relieved when she saw Mayuka's handwriting.

"What does it say? It's too messy, I can't read it."

"That's Mayuka for you…it says:

"_Dear Motoko,_

It's been a while, hasn't it sister? Far too long I'm afraid. I know you and I haven't been on good terms for nearly three years ago. And I'm assuming the sight you came to saw didn't help. Motoko, I'm so sorry…I…damn it! It's all my fault! It started shortly after my injury back in the army that caused me to quit. Without money, I started to cyber-hack again. It was the only option left for me. One time, I accidentally hacked into a mysterious hard drive. I didn't realize it at first, but I soon found out it belonged to a Yakuza gang named "Archangel" I was so stupid, I logged off right away, covering every track I could. But they must have been watching, cause they started to hunt me down like a dog. So, I came here, came back home. When I got there, they already beat me to it. I found mom and dad, tied and gagged, and before I knew it, they forced me to watch…to watch them kill them…it was to serve some sort of sick meaning of theirs! I managed to escape them. But it won't do any good. They'll be hounding me soon enough. So I'm heading back to the States. I left this note in the one place they would never look: in your room behind the doll that I gave you so long ago.

_Motoko, all I ask is for whenever you find this note to live a happy life. And please don't try and look for me…I don't want you messed up in the situation I got myself stuck in…I've already lost more than enough, and it'd probably be too late to redeem myself now._

_Loving you and wishing you the best, O-nee-san,_

_Mayuka"_

"Well major."

"Let's go. Now."

Motoko replied coldly as she crumpled the paper, and left the room in the direction to the front door of the house.

* * *

_The major has been acting strange of late. I think many reasons point to the fact that she might have known about this earlier. But she's the type of person to let her work take all her mind off of such 'minute' problems, as she would put it. But that note from her younger sister, Mayuka must have stroked a cord for her to crumple it up like that. My guess was that before Mayuka and Motoko had their little fall out, they must have been practically inseparable. Family matters…could that be why she always acts so cold, or why she believes that 'Personal feelings for others only gets in the way of the job'? It would explain a lot. Mayuka must have meant…no means, a lot to her. If this is the case, then I wonder who Motoko Kusanagi was before Mayuka left her behind with a rift of torn feelings. And even whom Mayuka was to do that to such a person._

_Batou_

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Now that was much longer than last chapter ' If you noticed, I added a little blurb at the end of Batou's thoughts. It's an idea I've seen before and I like how it fits with the story, so I plan on keeping it. I find it a way to 'get into' the character's minds by writing from their P.O.V. However, characters made are easier to understand than the show's characters...so with that in mind it makes sence whom I'd mainly do this for...however one for Mayuka wouldn't be so bad...'_

_Next Chappie: Mayuka shows just why she was put on the 'most wanted' list of hackers! And Motoko discovers that there are several reasons to keep someone you can't standin close quarters, with a little warning from Aramaki Daisuke.And does Takemura seeMay as just a plaything?_

_Read and Review guys...it's my lifeline..._


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayed

AN: Took a long time, but it's done...enjoy.

* * *

Inner Universe

Chapter three: Betrayed

Mayuka sat in the vast courtyard, it wasn't very often she got to be out in the open. After all, the Yakuza preferred to be underground. Ayame soon joined her, with a concerned expression.

"So…how you feeling?"

"About…oh, I'm fine."

Mayuka turned around to face her friend, her long purple hair covering the left side of her face.

"Like the idea? You can't really see it now."

"You know, you should rest-"

"No! In the army I received worse than this. I had my arm broken and I still managed to get on with the day!"

Ayame's expression turned to one of disgust.

"With that nasty habit of setting your own bone?"

"How else would I?"

Mayuka retaliated with a wink. Ayame, smiled.

"I don't know, maybe: seeing the medic!"

"Oh, how cruel and cold you are woman!"

Ayame smiled.

"I remember when they first brought you here. You always wore that Army Uniform of yours. Which was funny, cause I always wondered: How the hell does an eleven year old manage to finish training with a top grade in 6 months, be promoted to Sergeant in the special ops, then nearly shot down, then retired all by the time she was thirteen?"

"Those days were bullshit. Up at sun-up, and continued well after sundown. They were looking for a tactician, and my papers were in order so, I was chosen."

"And just how did you manage to get all legal papers to say you were legally an adult?"

"Hacked into the Federal system. Only way to do it."

Ayame sighed.

"Speaking of the Uniform, it was all ways too big for you-"

"They never had my size…"

"Well, it's gotta fit you now. I actually kept it and patched it up. Both of them, the one for formals, and the one for the battlefield. I'll go get them now."

Mayuka smiled, as she watched Ayame run off.

'My old militant wear, eh?'

Soon, Ayame returned with a bunch of clothes in a dusty camo colour. Mayuka took a look at them and smiled.

"Ayame, I'll be right back."

Ayame nodded as Yukimura approached her.

"O-nii-sama, how are you?"

"Fine really. Where's Kusanagi-san?"

"Oh, I gave Mayuka her old military uniforms…"

"Oh geez…she loves those doesn't she?"

"Yep!"

Yukimura sighed.

"Please don't tell me we have to call her by rank now…I'll die…"

"Fine then, I won't."

"Ha-ha, very funny Ayame. Kusanagi-san, where are you?"

"Do you really think she'll answer?"

A few moments later, Mayuka walked back to them, and smiled.

"Kusanagi-san? Sorry, but that is no longer valid, you can call me "Sergeant" Kusanagi.Hey, Ayame, you're right, perfet fit."

Yukimura turned around to see Mayuka, dressed in the sandy color of the uniform. However, it wasn't dressy: It was the one they wore off duty. But it still had three red stripes to signify she was a special forces Sergeant, on each shoulder. The jacket part of the uniform was unzipped, and underneath was a red shirt. Her pants were the same colour as the jacket. She had also tied her hair in a ponytail, except for the long bangs that were covering the right side of her face. Mayuka smiled.

"Well?"

"Um…. nice…?"

Yukimura said in a baffeled voice.

"Aww, poor Yuki-chan…"

Ayame smiled.

"You look very professional…in a casual manner…"

"Whatever that means, I'm hoping it's good."

Ayame laughed.

"Oh, I found your dog tags in the jacket's breast pocket. I put them back in there."

Mayuka's face brightened up as she took out the silver dog tags, reading them.

On the first tag:

_Division: Special Forces_

_Rank: Sergeant _

_Name: Kusanagi, Mayuka_

And on the second:

_Birth date: unknown_

_Registry #: 6/22/2126_

Specialty: Weapons and tactics 

"Well…so long ago. I think I'll change back now…"

"Err…Sergeant, you haven't told us a story…"

Yukimura suddenly coughed up. Mayuka turned around, her expression crossed.

"What are you Yukimura, a two year old? Do I need to tell you a bed time story?"

"But you've never told us why you left the army?"

Mayuka's expression turned solum.

"That…"

She muttered, her voice suddenly quiet.

"I was betrayed, by one of the men in the squad I was leading, during an operation…"

* * *

"Sergeant!" 

"Report, Smith!"

"We've got a problem sir! Several C4 explosives went off near the Yeshiva plate."

Said one of the men, as Mayuka loaded her gun.

"Shit. C4's may be a weapon of the 21st Century boys but don't underestimate it's power!"

"Your orders are?"

"Roberts and Jonathon! Work on getting civilians out of this wreck!"

"Yes m'am!"

Soon two of the squad members left.

"Smith, is there anything else?"

"Our detector found several bombs."

"What's the outage, and how much time?"

Smith shook his head.

"I don't know Sir."

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Sir?"

"Damn it! Red one and two, follow me. Smith, you're also with me. The rest of you give us back up!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

Mayuka nodded, before running in the direction of a building, being followed by her subordinates. The entered inside quickly.

"Ok, I want everyone to spread out! Keep your guard up, but remember, we need those bombs defused ASAP!"

"Found one Sergeant!"

"Same here Sir!"

"And there's another here!"

"Even I found one…so soon…something's not right…"

Mayuka muttered.

"Defuse them now…"

Corporal!>

Corporal: Yes sir?>

Is there anymore bombs in here?>

Negative sir. I have a bad feeling about this…>

Mayuka froze as she heard the click of a gun behind her.

"Shit…ambush…"

"You've got that right Sergeant!"

Red one! Red two!>

Sergeant, Red two and Smith are traitors!>

"Damn…tell me something I don't know…"

Smith smiled.

"Well, I'm already assuming Sergeant that you already know you're going to die."

Mayuka cursed under her breath as she tried to point the gun, only to have it blasted out of her hands.

"Die!"

Smith yelled, shooting her in the heart, Mayuka fell over just a mere inch from her own gun, she grabbed it quickly, and fired it off four times, as Smith fell over dead.

"Unluckily for you Smith, even though you shot two times, I happen to have an armored vest on. So while that did hurt like hell, I'm still living, if not, with a punctured lung. And your second shot hit me in the side, missing every vital around there that's possible. I win again."

She said, gasping for air as she struggled to stand, and leaned heavily on the wall.

Red one: Red one to Sergeant! Come in Sergeant!>

May: I'm here…I'm here.>

Red one: Red two is dead sir. And judging from the vital status of Smith, he is as well. Our back up took care of all enemies outside. What should write in the report, sir? I'm coming to your location now.>

"Ugh…the report…"

"Sir?"

"Just put that we were able to hold them off so we could defuse the bombs. Red two and Smith betrayed us. And thus they are both DIA"

"But-"

"That's an order!"

"Sir…"

Red One rushed to her side as she suddenly collapsed.

"Sir, wake up sir! Sergeant Kusanagi!"

* * *

"That must of sucked…" 

"Could have been worse Yukimura…I could have died right then and there instead. It was the dawning of this fact that caused me to quit. I was nothing but an inexperienced child trying to play soldier."

Yukimura smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Well, to me, you're no mere child."

"That was the lamest, badly planed advance I'd ever seen…"

Mayuka glared icily at Yukimura who backed off.

"Am I jumping in too soon?"

"Yes, yes you are, now piss-off and leave me alone."

Yukimura frowned as Mayuka began to walk away.

"Um…what about a movie?"

"Any movie I want to see, I usuallysee alone."

"What about the ones you don't want to see?"

"I don't watch them."

Mayuka shook her head and left as Yukimura sighed in defeat.

'What an idiot…'

Mayuka thought as she faintly smiled. Yukimura stood there in utter shock.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You're the worse Yukimura. Ever thought the quickest way isn't the best?"

"No fair…"

"All in time, o-nii-sama, all in time."

* * *

An hour had past since Motoko and Batou returned from their information hunt, Motoko was sure though that Aramaki must of sent more people there thinking they didn't have the hearts to unearth memories Motoko was sure she'd rather forget. It was six o'clock though, before Daisuke Aramaki finally called the duo into his office, then telling Batou to "wait outside". 

"So, I heard about your findings on the report you sent me earlier Major…"

Aramaki started.

"I was considering keeping you off this case incase you think it hits too close to-"

"No. It's fine. So what did they find out about the bodies?"

Aramaki looked solemn.

"It appears they've been there for about six years now. About the time when Mayuka would have returned there. It appears the murder weapon was a switchblade, a very old fashioned one. However no evidence complies to the idea that it was Mayuka who did it. But it appears there was a struggle. There's evidence that points to the idea that a third person was tied up. Going by the letter, it would have been Mayuka. Evidence seems to show that too. Two other switchblades were found. One had Mayuka's fingerprints on it. However, only blood from her was found. The other one had fingerprints from a man named "Takemura Mehiji" We have yet to figure out if he's related to Hikaru Mehiji, a businessman who is known to have ties to the Yakuza. That knife also had Mayuka's blood on it."

Motoko thought carefully before saying a word. She finally decided on one question.

"So what you're saying is that she was beaten?"

"It appears to be a possibility, Major. Considering the edges of her letter was also bloodstained."

Aramaki sighed.

"Are you still sure you want to work on this case Kusanagi?"

Motoko glared.

"It's a simple case is it not? We shut down Archangel-"

"And that is where you're wrong Kusanagi!"

Motoko flinched as she heard the sudden change in Aramaki's tone of voice.

"Kusanagi Mayuka is a civilian by all rights. The possiblility that she may have been kidnapped is why we cannot simply "Shut down" Archangel! Being forced to commit crimes is what technically might be her gateway out of the mess. To simply kill her wouldn't be an option."

"What?"

"Mayuka Kusanagi, is INNOCENT, until proven guilty. The Yakuza hides in the shadows of businessmen who own some of the most powerful companies in Japan. Therefore, this case is what Japan needs to shut down its crime circle. Mayuka might get jail time, but she'd only get a slap on the wrist, after all, she was forced to do so. As long as we don't detect that it was her willful intention to join Yakuza, then as far as the justice system is concerned, she doesn't need to suffer anymore than she had. But she poses a possibility to point fingers at all who are involved in the crime circle, and to knock them all out of power. Thus eliminating more than half of the Yakuza for good."

Aramaki sighed. He looked out to Motoko, who in turn sat in silence.

"From what I know about you two, Whatever Mayuka did leave you both with rather…bitter feelings toward each other. Now, I have no intention of asking you what happened. That's not the point. The point is that weather you like it or not, this is what we have to deal with."

Aramaki said, choosing his words carefully.

"If they need her for an investigation into the Yakuza, even if she doesn't know everything, her familiarly with their databases, and her unique skill of being able to hack into practically everything would pose useful. The businessmen might hire assassins to kill her before she gets a chance to tell us everything. Thus she'd have to be placed in the witness protection. In Mayuka's case, they'd expect her to lay low. Thus the best way to hide her is in plain sight. So our government thinks her hacking and tactical skills would be a benefit to Section Nine."

"You mean, I have to work with her?"

"That's if we are able to recover her alive. "

Motoko suddenly stood up, and turned to leave.

"Believe it or not Motoko,"

Aramaki said, suddenly calling her by her first name.

"I know you care for Mayuka. Despite what might be the bad blood that's between the two of you. This is why I'll ask you again: Are you sure you want to work on this case? There's no pressure Motoko. If it's too much to handle, then you're off the case. You don't have to answer right away, but I would like an answer soon, so keep it in mind."

Looking up towards the door, Aramaki soon beckoned Batou in.

"I'm assuming you heard about the case, Batou?"

"Yes sir."

Aramaki nodded, and cleared his throat.

"The DNA test identified the bodies: Takuya and Hikari Yamoto."

Batou raised an eyebrow in question before turning towards Motoko.

"Yamoto…isn't your name Kusanagi? I thought you said they were your parents?"

The young woman nodded slowly.

"It was a very long time ago. But about a year and a half after I went cyborg, we lost our parents. The Yamoto's adopted us. So Takuya and Hikari are our adopted parents…though I've never really consider them as such…Mayuka on the other hand…"

"Well, you did say she was considerably younger than you were, Major…"

"Are you suggesting I'm old?"

Motoko glared daggers at Batou, who became uneasy.

"Of course that's what I meant! I mean! Crap! No, that's not what I was suggesting, it's just that…aww geeze!"

Aramaki shook his head.

"Let's look at it realistically: Genius or not, the human memory can remember only so far back. Major, how old were you when your parents died?"

Motoko stared off into a ceiling for a moment before answering.

"I'd guess it was about when I was nine, about a year and a half after I got my prostectic body."

"Then because Mayuka is seven years younger, she would have been about two to three years old. Considering that you can't really blame her for calling Tayuka and Hikari "Mother" and "Father" can you?"

"…No, not really…"

Aramaki Daisuke stood up and walked out from behind his desk, his eyes were cold as he looked from Batou to Motoko.

"I'll warn you now for future reference. Mayuka has even hacked into our databases before, something like ten years ago. Shortly after she left, you must of joined us here major, as I recall, you were quite young when you started…about sixteen years old to be correct. She may or may not know you're here, but that piece of information is alarming."

"Alarming?"

"She may be a neutral force in this case, but she still has a lot of power. If things between you two is as bad as you suggest, then all she'd need is one little push over the edge. And the worse enemy to have is someone who knew you personally. Because they know both your strengths and weaknesses, and how to use that knowledge effectively."

Aramaki Daisuke then faced his door, his expression serious.

"We will continue looking more into this. But for now you are dismissed."

Motoko and Batou both shared a glance before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Mayuka sat down in the dull confined room. It reminded her too hauntingly of a time where she swore the walls of a tiny room she was in were collapsing in on her. But maybe that was just her. She hated confined spaces; something about them always made her feel uneasy…scared…alone… Mayuka snapped out of her reverie. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of little things like that. 

There was more than the simple reason of standing out there with Yukimura and Ayame that felt suffocating. She felt uncomfortable in her old uniform, which she loved so dearly. It made her stand out. Not like it mattered, she was in a run-downed part of the city. But still, over the past few days, she felt as though someone or something was watching them, closely. And a few times she could swear that for a moment she saw either a man with short, dark-brown hair, and a black prosthetic eyepiece, or some sort of strange blue vehicle running past at a high speed.

Then again, maybe the sight of blood, and this confined room was getting to her. Maybe she was just hallucinating. Her mind making up stories for fear that if she doesn't she'll loose all her sanity in this hellhole. She was a cluster phobic, and a slight hemato phobic after all. But it's not like any of the Yazuka knew. She kept that information privy to herself, for fear that if they found out they might use harsher tortures, playing on her fears to get her to crack and do their will. A little electric shock she could manage. But being tied up and forced to stay in a small, dark, stuffy room? She'd rather hang herself.

In fact, she was beginning to think that Takemura was starting to pick up on the fact that she was a cluster phobic. It was on her old health record by what she remembered. The Yamoto's…her adopted parents had found this out one time, and took her to the doctor. Now what the hell did she prescribe her again? She couldn't remember.

There she went…dawdling, instead of getting out of the damned room after looking at the bloody thing she came in here to look at. Mayuka cursed under her breath, as she reached back into the breast pocket of her uniform taking out a wad of pictures. The edges were worn and torn, and many had begun to fade, but pictures were pictures…no, these were her pictures.

Mayuka began flipping through the pictures. Many were of her and her older sister, smiling and having a good time. The one time they were actually children, without a care in the world, when O-kaa-san and O-tou-san were still alive. A tear fell onto the pictures as one strayed word escaped her lips.

"Motoko…"

These pictures, they were something she treasured and held onto. Or she thought she did. Back then they were relics of the past, one she wanted to forget, with all the pain that accompanied it. But the more she tried to let go, the harder she would grasp onto it. After all, if she and Motoko had never had that stupid argument, if they had never said those hurtful words to each other. Maybe things would have been different. Mayuka dried her eyes and got up. There was no use in getting riled up about it. The past was the past.

* * *

"I'm sick and tired of this! I'm sick and tired that every time those idiots have a problem with you, they take it out on me!"

Yelled a young Mayuka, as she and Motoko glared daggers at each other.

"Well, I never asked you to look out for me! I've already told you! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to baby me! I'm the older sister! It should be the other way around!"

Motoko yelled back. She and Mayuka remained silent for quite some time. Their voices were hoarse…they had been yelling at each other for over an hour now, and their supposed parents just stood their watching, almost anticipating who would throw the first punch. But the anger they communicated though their angered-filled icy glares was more than their words could say.

"So that's what you think of me, huh?" 

Mayuka suddenly blurted out.

"Just some baby who should be wearing diapers and waiting hand and foot for "Mommy Motoko" to come to her aide?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Liar! That's what you've always thought wasn't it? Well I'm tired of it! You may have not said it in those words, but the meaning is generally the same!"

"May, please, I'm begging you, just listen to me and hear me o-"

"I'm tired of listening to you! It seems like it's the only thing I ever do is listen and put up with your crap! All you do is complain, or lecture me, or bug me about that stupid prosthetic body of yours!"

"Stupid? I risked my life to save you when you were a baby!"

"Tell me? Did I ever asked you to risk your life for me? Huh?"

Motoko remained silent for a while before answering.

"No, but were-"

"You just said it! I didn't ask for your help! I never do, because I always devoted my time to making sure you were ok!"

"Did I ever ask you to look out for me? No! You did that on your own!"

"If that's how you really feel, then how bout I be your maid, so you can take your anger out on anything that bugs you, huh robot?"

"W-wh-what did you call me?"

"You heard me Motoko. So then, hello robot, how are you today? Still not complaining about the feeling you don't have, are you?"

Motoko's face went pale as it filled with rage. Before Mayuka knew what was happening, she was knocked down to the ground, nearly unconscious from several other hits she received. Mayuka, rolled onto her stomach and was on her hands and knees, coughing up lung-fulls of her own blood. Motoko stood there, her face cold as she looked down at her sister.

"Well then, human, how are you today? By any chance, did that happen to hurt a lot? I can't tell, I'm a 'robot' after all."

Motoko stood there silently waiting an answer, but Mayuka just stayed there shivering.

"Mayuka?"

Motoko asked a little softly, for a brief second she was able to get a glance: tears. Mayuka was crying. Realizing the error of her mistake, Motoko quickly wrapped an arm around her, and bent down so they could be level with each other.

"Mayuka, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to make you cry, are you ok?"

"Get away from me!"

Mayuka said coldly as she pushed Motoko away from her, and stood up.

"And I'm not crying, I just got blood in my eyes, that's all!"

"Mayuka, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up! You're not sorry! I know you aren't!"

Mayuka replied, her back turned to Motoko, as she held her injured arm.

"Mayuka…I didn't know-"

"I HATE YOU! I hate this place! I hate the damned Yamoto's! I hate this damned life! But most of all, I HATE YOU!"

Mayuka turned around quickly, tears blurred her vision, but she knew where she was going. She walked passed Motoko, nearly knocking her sister over, but she didn't care.

"Mayuka, where are you-"

"I'm leaving here for good, now leave me alone and go to hell!"

And with that, Mayuka Kusanagi left the house, banging the door harshly as she left. Never again to be seen by her family.

* * *

Motoko Kusanagi woke up in front of her desk, filled with surprised. Of all things she had to do, she fell asleep…again…at her desk, but this time in a cold sweat. She turned to see the bespectacled man who sat in front of her, smiling. Batou. 

"I never knew you had bad dreams."

"Bad dreams?"

"You were muttering this like "No!" And "Wait!" and "Don't leave!" Surprised me a little when I walked by your office. It looked like you were awake by the way you were sitting, but obviously you were sleeping. So, what was the dream about?"

"Nothing really, just an old memory."

Batou frowned.

"You've been acting strange ever since this case with your sister appeared. It's been two days and we still haven't found more information, and you've let yourself be drawn even more into this case. You're making us worry you know. I'm beginning to think that there is actually something in this world that actually gets under your skin. And this "Mayuka" girl whose your sister…she seems to be that something."

Batou laughed.

"Then again, this could be me thinking the impossible…who knows…maybe hell will freeze over too!"

Motoko smiled at Batou's vague attempt to cheer her up, but she soon became solemn again.

"Motoko?"

Batou asked after a few minutes of impending silence. But Motoko didn't answer.

"Major…"

"Batou…you might be right this time."

Motoko finally replied, her voice worn and tired.

"What do you mean?"

"I understand what Aramaki was saying…this is too much. It's way too much this time. So as of now, I am withdrawing myself from the case."

"Major…are you sure?"

Motoko smiled as she looked at Batou.

"If lightning strikes, and I gain a second wind, I might change my mind."

* * *

'I Change my mind damn it!' 

Mayuka thought angrily as she tore the pictures to shreds, only half aware that Takemura was just behind her.

"What are you doing, Kusanagi?"

"Just getting rid of some worthless memories…Have a lighter?"

Takemura shrugged, and passed her the lighter, and watched as she lit the torn fragments of pictures on fire.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You know…when that bastard father of yours and his men dragged me here, I thought I was condemned to hell, that's why…And I always thought, when you put the Archangel's symbol…tattooed to my arm, I thought it was God's way of saying "I'm sending you into the deepest pits of Hell to burn in." It's funny how opinions can change."

Takemura blinked at the revelation as Mayuka took off her Sergeant's jacket to reveal the red shirt underneath was a dark red sleeveless tank top, and the golden-ivory coloured skin of her arms. On her left shoulder, was a heart with a double-edged sword through it, and black wings. The symbol was surrounded in fire and in the fire was the word "Archangel" in anagram: written so that it can be read both right side up and upside down. Takemura watched, almost in awe, as Mayuka turned back to watch the dying embers of the burning pictures.

"I've been sitting on the fence with all my feelings, I was never sure how to act. I've grown tired of it. Like a little child I held onto the past, the very thing that's held me back.'When I was a child, I talked, acted and understood like a child.' But I'm no longer a child...Now that I am an adult, I strive so longingly to put away my childish ways and manners"

"Quoting the 'good book'? So what are you trying to say?"

"Ashes to ashes…dust to dust. But no longer shall the ashes become dust, for I shall rise again from the ashes."

"In other words, you are like a phoenix?"

Mayuka nodded.

"However, Mayuka Kusanagi is dead. She died when she decided that living in a world of lies is better than the truth…nativity…Mayuka Yamoto is also dead…that identity was all a sham…so then, who the hell am I?"

Takemura smiled.

"You are one of us, an Archangel. But your more than that…Archangel…we plan on exploiting the world, showing it just how corrupted it is. But then, we are not individuals acting. I like to think of us as a higher cause. And you just happen to be the perfect one…Tenchu."

"Tenchu?"

Mayuka asked, a dark smile appeared on her face.

"How fitting. So I am the 'judgment from the heavens', eh?"

Takemura nodded.

"How bout we take out one of the most powerful forces of the government…so, "Tenchu", how do you feel about ghost-hacking someone from police Section Nine and causing havoc?"

"It sounds like fun."

* * *

Daisuke Aramaki looked over the files of the Mayuka Kusanagi case. Saito, had been doing recon work and watching her from afar. From what his report gave, it appeared Mayuka had been tortured…for reasons unknown. One could only assume it was for one reason: She didn't want to commit cyber crimes. 

Sighing the "Monkey man" sat down in his desk, planning, plotting. Sooner or later, they'd have to act, this was rather apparent: An S-class super hacker in the hands of the Yakuza? That is practically yelling, "Kill us all!" It was only a matter of time until there were more bodies, more food for the hungry media to get their grubby little fingers on, and to point those fingers accusingly at the government, who would in turn, bring out the chopping block to collect his head. After all, Kusanagi Mayuka is human. It was only a matter of how much she could endure, how much pain and fear she could suffer until they broke the soul, and have the shattered remains of her former self so she would do their bidding.

Aramaki stopped reading when he heard a faint knock on the door, closing the file book again, he looked up toward the door.

"Come in,"

He said, folding his hands. There was a silent pause before Motoko stepped into the office.

"Major Kusanagi, I must say, I'm surprised to see you here. What Can I help you with?"

Motoko seemed to spot it right away: Even Aramaki was deep in thought about this case. But unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. She made her decision. It was final; there was no turning back now. Aramaki seemed to have sensed the unease as he sat their, calmly looking at Motoko, waiting for her to say something.

"I was here to tell you Chief that I'm withdrawing from this case."

* * *

Mayuka walked over to the consol, with Takemura close behind. She really admired the underworld for one thing: They got the best highly developed technology. Even if the technology was in the development stages. She sat down at the seat, putting a ruby-coloured visor over her eyes as a screen appeared on it, and she leaned over and began typing. In the background of her impending work, she heard Yukimura and Ayame walk into the room to join them. 

"Mayuka? I thought you said you weren't going to do anymore cyber-hacking…"

Mayuka frowned to Ayame's comment, as she brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her right eye, which somehow was opened. Though blue like the other, its pupil resembled that of a cat's and seemed to be in line with the middle scar. For only a few days, the scars had managed healed to three faint lines, but anyone could tell that the eye was probably badly damaged.

"Well, I never thought I would either…but plans have changed."

"You had plans?"

"Computer, increase the visual aid of the right eye to from zero over twenty to eleven over twenty."

"Mayuka!"

Mayuka frowned at Yukimura but still kept her head in her work, typing furiously.

"You could say that…but they were naive…"

"But…"

"You're interrupting her Yukimura."

Takemura growled.

"Don't you want the Tenchu to be carried ou-"

"Don't chew him out. It's quite alright,"

Mayuka muttered as she stopped typing for one split moment to put the mike of the headset closer to her mouth. Then resumed typing.

"The amount of firewalls and barriers they put up in the Japanese Government Police force website is outstanding…poor fools, it's quality, not quantity!"

"So…how long do you think it will take…"

Mayuka's hands darted at lighting speed, as she appeared to be reading to herself, her voice a faint whisper before she answered Takemura's question

"Damn…guess they did have some elite people make these things…none of the less, the most I could see it taking me is twenty minutes."

Takemura nodded then turned to Ayame and Yukimura.

"I have a meeting with our fathers. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He said, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Well, hello Tak," 

Takemura nodded as he stepped into a darkened room in a warehouse not too far from the archangel's base.

"Good to see you, Chichiue, Takeda-san."

Takemura greeted to two men who stood in the darkness.

"Ah, it's so good to see you my Son."

Said the shorter of the figures. The taller one stepped forward and shook Takemura's hand.

"Good to see you Teddy. How is Yuki and Ayame-chan?"

"They're fine."

"Now that we're done with formalities…"

The shorter man interrupted.

"Ah yes, what we came here for this little meeting, and we don't even talk about the subject."

"It's Kusanagi, am I correct father?"

The shorter man nodded.

"Just a word of warning Takemura."

"And that would be?"

"She's our tool. So stop the humanitarian act and treat her like it."

Takemura blinked.

"Treat her like it?"

"Like an animal on a leash, she'll run if the leash is too loose. If you allow her to get far too emotional, she'll become attached to such feelings. A Tool has no need for feelings. It only gets in the way of Tenchu."

'Takeda-san' replied, a smile on his face.

"But what if she refuses to do what I say?"

"You force her. Torture her until the breaking point, even if that includes abusing her, physically, mentally, and sexually. No human can truly say they fear nothing. So, you'll just have to find out what."

Takeda-san smirked, as he handed sheets to Takemura's father.

"From Kusanagi's previous medical record though, some of her weakness were found: Blood, and dark, confined places."

"I'll keep that in mind when she doesn't co-operate next time."

"Next time?"

"She's hacking into the government's police section now. Our target: Section Nine."

"Nine? Why not Six?"

Takemura smiled.

"Because one time they over threw Section Six. Meaning that they're more of a threat to us than Section Six is. So, you take out the strongest, and all others shall follow."

The two men looked at each other, each flashing a smile.

"Smart boy you've got there, Hikaru."

The shorter man bowed respectively.

"So then, I guess everything shall be in order. We'll see you later, Teddy."

Takemura nodded and left the building, heading back to the Archangel base.

* * *

Batou eyed Motoko carefully as he drove his car. He was dropping her off at home. Nothing more than that, after all, she did get a ride from her friend Kurutan. But yet, common sense seemed to have slowly slipped away as his mouth spoke the words of the question on his mind. 

"Major…are you sure about this?"

Motoko sighed. Batou had already asked this three times prior to now. Obviously, he just couldn't grasp the concept.

"Yes Batou…I'm sure, or at least, I think I am…"

* * *

"Kusanagi, how's the hacking going on?" 

Mayuka smiled passively.

"All that was needed was to disable them, then rewrite the damned firewalls to not make it overtly obvious that I got in."

"And?"

"I can only target one person at a time…so whoever logs onto the net first is my target."

Mayuka's expression turned serious when she saw Motoko's Name light up.

"Who did you"

"Motoko Kusanagi…I'm working on that now."

Yukimura gritted his teeth.

"Isn't Motoko your sister's name? Is it the same one?"

Mayuka frowned.

"I…I don't know."

She said solemnly, pausing a brief moment before typing on. She noted Takemura's entrance as she continued typing.

"She has a strong dummy barrier…not to mention one hell of a firewall. After the ghost hacking I think our best approach to this is to create a hostage situation, and have Section Nine try to retrieve her."

Takemura nodded as Mayuka stopped typing, her eyes contrasting with her visor.

"Damn it…"

"What…?"

"This…barrier…this other barrier…it's like her GHOST is protecting her cyber brain…!"

"You can't be serious…what the hell?"

"What does it mean?"

Mayuka took out the connection cable from the portable device on the back of her neck. She then plugged it in to the computer.

"This is probably risky, but I'm gonna try to use my ghost to hack hers…so in the unlikely case of events, Ayame, watch my back, ok?"

Ayame nodded as she watched Mayuka become silent…almost as if she was sitting at the terminal in a trance.

* * *

"Major…." 

Batou called softly. Motoko had moments ago went online when Togusa received an unusual piece of information. She was relaying the message to him, when she suddenly became silent.

"MOTOKO!"

Motoko suddenly looked up, a perplexed expression, soon laced by fear appeared on her face. And expression Batou had never seen before.

"Are you alright?"

"It's like there was an encrypted virus in Togusa's message…in fact, I don't think that was Togusa."

"What?"

"Perhaps some sort of delayed reaction virus code attached to the mess-Argh!"

"Major!"

Motoko slouched forward in her seat, covering her right eye with her right hand…her ruby-red eyes flashed blue, and then changed to purple. Her lipstick changed from pink to blue as she sat up and looked over to a confused Batou.

"Motoko…say something…"

"Sorry, big guy."

Motoko replied in a voice that was eerily similar to her own…but it wasn't her voice. Motoko reached over to the steering wheel, pulling the car sharply to the right as she punched Batou hard in the gut.

"Why don't you rest for a little while? …You're in my way. But when you wake up…we'll be around friends."

Motoko said to Batou as he passed out. She pulled the car over, roughly putting Batou in the back seat, as she slid over to the driver's seat, steering back onto the road, and heading west.

* * *

"Togusa…what is it?" 

Togusa frowned at Ishikawa's question.

"We've got a problem…the major and Batou just dropped off our tracker."

"You should know those two…maybe they wanted some 'privacy' if you know what I mean."

Suggested Pazu. Both Ishikawa and Togusa made a face to this…and Pazu became silent.

"What's even more worrying, Togusa is that I found eveidence that there was a hacker in our data base."

"So you're saying they took them off the radar…possibly their in danger."

Ishikawa shook his head.

"I don't know. They messed the database up pretty bad. But they left no traces…no way to track them."

"Mayuka?"

"Speculation. We can't know for sure. And the Tachikoma I sent to their last location returned and said it saw absolutely nothing. But its speech seemed unnatural for it…"

"Unnatural?"

Ishikawa nodded.

"Usually it would speak like a excited little child who just received their Christmas present…but it's voice sounded somewhat ... tamer…"

"Tamer…eh. So…what do we do next?"

Pazu seemed to be in deep thought.

"The problem is, there's nothing we can do…except wait, and hope the Major calls us or something."

* * *

"Where's the mirror?" 

Motoko said as she walked right into the Archangel base despite hundreds of men who stood guard, their guns ready.

"And what business do you have copper?"

Motoko frowned.

"I forgot…"

"Hmm?"

"Takemura, get out here."

Takemura soon came outside, surprised as Motoko walked to him.

"And you are?"

"It's me you idiot!"

She said angrily.

"I hacked into her cyber brain and I'm controlling her damn it! It's me, Mayuka!"

Takemura nodded, and turned, motioning her to follow him. Motoko hesitantly followed. They soon reached into the base where Mayuka's physical body was. Yukimura and Ayame looked over, in surprise.

'I have a bad feeling about all this…and her ghost trying to boot me out doesn't help'

Motoko thought as she looked at the siblings, Ayame frowned, her features grave.

'She doesn't realize it yet, but that's the same Motoko…has to be, she looks like she does in the pictures…'

Ayame thought as Takemura ordered her brother to frisk Motoko, then tie her up.

"You sure she won't break out?"

"We'll only know when she had control again. Mayuka…"

Motoko's eyes returned back to normal as did her lipstick, she seemed almost in a trance causing Takemura to look over to Mayuka who rubbed the back of her neck in pain while using her other hand to rip off the headset.

"Kusanagi…"

"I didn't do anything, it's like a bullet hit the machinery and the connection cable. If I didn't disconnect manually my brain would have been fried."

Ayame frowned.

"We've got a silencer!"

She yelled, as she took out her gun, aiming it at Motoko's head. Motoko smiled.

"Hey, you at the P.C…for an S-level hacker, you could have done better, or was something holding you back?"

"Quiet you!"

Mayuka yelled as she quickly turned around, pulling out a vintage C-Z 75…but then stopped cold in her tracks, her eyes widening in fear. Motoko's expression was of one of mild surprise.

"M-m-Motoko…o-nee-san…"

Mayuka managed to stutter out despite her mind angrily yelling out: 'What have I done?'

Major Motoko Kusanagi growled; it was Mayuka after all. Of all things she expected her sister to ever do, she never thought to this level. The thought of it enraged her…if only she could get loose…show her a lesson.

"Motoko…"

Mayuka said again as she rose to her feet, her gun aimed.

"I read your mind back there…Batou's behind me isn't he?"

Motoko frowned as Ayame turned to reach a standoff with Batou, whom was stopped by Yukimura.

"Bad little lackey…pointing a dangerous gun like that at my sister."

Yukimura mocked as Takemura walked up to Motoko, taser in hand.

"So you know this woman Kusanagi?"

"This is a family thing Teddy, stay out of it."

Motoko smiled.

"So, are you Takemura Mehiji?"

"How did...?"

Mayuka laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me Motoko…looks like we were both hacking each other for information."

"Yes, but you always did have a way to make Firewalls that were too strong to completely bypass."

'She's acting all chummy…this is weird'

They both thought as they glared. Takemura frowned as he called in a bunch of guys.

"Well, Miss Section Nine, tell us all you know then or else we'll beat it out of you and your buddy."

Mayuka's eyes flashed.

"What? I never agreed to that Mehiji!"

"Shut up woman!"

Takemura yelled as he knocked Mayuka to the ground. Hard.

"So, Motoko…Kusanagi."

He stepped towards her, shocking her watching as Motoko tried not to scream. Several minutes later he stopped and watched her gasp for air, he grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to make eye contact, when several gunshots sounded off, and Batou broke free from Yukimura, who held an injured arm. Soon after, the ropes were shot off as the assailant reloaded what sounded to be a Semi-automatic handgun. The C-Z 75.

"Hey, you who came with Motoko, harm Yukimura and you're dead, got that? You're lucky I even rescued your sorry ass!"

"Mayuka! Why did you do that?"

Mayuka smiled as she pulled back the hammer of her gun.

"Cause, I don't wanna see anyone die, Yukimura."

"KUSANAGI YOU TRAITOR!"

Mayuka frowned as she looked at the bleeding Takemura: one of her shots missed and hit his left hand.

"You'll live Takemura."

"Major! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Batou."

Motoko replied as she watched a group of men surround them. Suddenly half were knocked out as Mayuka cleared a path for her to walk to Motoko, handing her the gun as Batou finished of the rest of their men.

"So, you're returning my gun?"

"You'll need it."

"For what…got something planned there traitor?"

Motoko asked bitterly. The comment felt like a hard slap in the face to Mayuka, who didn't reply.

"You're a criminal, Mayuka. And as the police I have the right to bring you in."

"Well, when you put things that way Motoko, then you can add resisting arrest to my list of charges!"

Mayuka yelled as she made a punch for Motoko, who easily deflected it, dropping their guns, they both jumped a few feet apart before charging…their power equal.

"Give it up!"

"Tell me that after you kick my ass, like last time, robot!"

Motoko's eyes narrowed as she made a swiping hit towards Mayuka's neck, who blocked it last second with her right forearm, and countered with a high kick, which Motoko deflected with her left arm, and for the split second Mayuka's defense was down struck her hard in the solar plexus. Mayuka fell backwards, coughing up blood, before getting to her feet again.

"You're not going to win, Mayuka!"

She scissor-locked Motoko's legs, bringing her down for the fall, before she used her elbow and elbowed her in the neck. As she coughed from the blow, Mayuka took advantage of it, kicking her in the side.

"That the best you can do?"

"Grr…Damn you…."

Motoko jumped to her feet, kicking Mayuka down in one fluid movement, Mayuka stretched her hand out behind her to stop the fall, placing the other hand down she made a roundhouse kick, Jumping to her feet. When she got up the sight amazed her. Motoko stood a few feet away, her gun in her hands.

"You wouldn't!"

She winced as Motoko shot off a round, millimeters from her head. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her gun, which was shot out of her grasp almost as quickly as she got it. Mayuka charged, watching the gun carefully and Motoko's line of sight as she fired off. She dodged most shots getting hit by two in her arm before she reached to Motoko, kicking the gun out of her hand. Before Motoko could make a grab for it, she grabbed Motoko's hands, attempting to flip her over her back. Motoko smiled as instead of being thrown behind Mayuka, she offset her balance, almost causing her sister to fall as she grabbed the chance to plant her feet on the ground. Motoko smirked.

"That was fun, don't you think?"

"Damn!"

Placing one foot in front Motoko reversed the flip, sending Mayuka flying into the wall. Mayuka hit the wall hard, sliding to the ground as she coughed up blood. When she looked Up, Motoko stood over her, gun placed by her head.

"Motoko-o-nee-sama…"

"Don't give me that crap, Mayuka."

Motoko warned sternly. Mayuka smiled.

"I wasn't. I was just saying I give up. So, are you gonna kill me now or what?"

Motoko stiffened as Mayuka grabbed the gun, and pointed it to her chest. She closed her eyes

"Go ahead, pull the trigger."

"Mayuka…"

Mayuka laughed weakly.

"Do it, okay? I know we haven't been the best of terms but it's all I'm asking."

"You're crazy kid!"

Batou yelled out. Mayuka shrugged.

"Actually the idea of a dark abyss seems better than this living hell."

Motoko frowned as she pulled the trigger. Mayuka opened her eyes when she noticed nothing happened.

"Huh…what…"

"I ran out of ammo…you're out of luck."

"Motoko…you're a horrible liar, you know that. There's no way there's no ammo left."

Motoko scowled.

"You know…you have a lot of nerve."

She muttered, turning her back and walking away.

"So…this is how things are gonna be, Motoko?"

"You of all people…I never thought you'd pull something like this…"

She stopped walking away, just for a moment as Batou walked up to her side.

"Yeah, you guys should get going, before Takemura decides not to wait…"

Mayuka muttered, her voice becoming weak as she watched Motoko play with something on her wrist, Motoko then turned around, holding up her silver watch.

"Here…I don't want it anymore…"

She said as she threw the watch to Mayuka. It hit the ground, cracking the quartz face, as it skidded to Mayuka's feet. Mayuka picked up the broken watch regarding it solemnly.

"A-are you sure about this, Motoko-o-nee-sam-"

"Don't call me that. I'm not even sure who you are anymore."

Motoko replied coldly.

"And yes, I am sure. Let's go Batou!"

Mayuka sat there as she dangled the broken watch like a pendulum, not daring to look up as Motoko and Batou left.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Kusanagi?" 

Mayuka didn't respond. It wasn't like it would do her any good anyways. And no one could help her now. Yukimura was injured…and possibly hater her now. And Ayame? Well, she did shoot Ayame's older brother…and they were close. So it was only reasonable that Ayame was too furious to care.

Takemura had tied up her hands…an obvious motion…but she felt unease this time, as she screamed in pain as he shocked her with his taser.

"You know…I don't take being betrayed lightly."

He muttered as he grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to stand as he brought her to his eyelevel.

"Well, this time, let's have some fun?"

Takemura grabbed her chin as he forcefully kissed her, an animal like fire seemed to burn in his eyes. Mayuka quickly pulled back, ignoring the slight pain of some of her hair being pulled out because of his tight grip. She began backing up, until less than four feet later her back was against the wall. The room was just too small. She hated small confined spaces like this. And she didn't like the look in Takemura's eyes when he forcibly kissed her. It was all too obvious what he planned on doing.

"Takemura…don't…I'm begging you…"

"What, we're just gonna have a little fun, Mayuka. And if you have a problem with that, I'm just going to have to teach you the hard way."

But she wasn't intressted in this fun. Takemura slowly closed in on her. There was no way out. Not in this place.

"You will fear me by time I'm done with you."

* * *

A young Mayuka and Motoko looked out of the window. It was raining out, and the two sat their silently…until Mayuka broke the silence. 

"O-nee-san?"

"Hmm…what's up?"

"O-kaa-san…and O-tou-san…they're not coming back…right…"

Motoko shuddered…it wasn't exactly something she wanted to talk about, but she nodded sollumly.

"So, that means they're gone forever…so if they're gone…that means it's just the two of us left…"

Mayuka turned to Motoko and smiled.

"We're orphans now. But we're the only family we've got now Motoko. We're family…we're sisters. The only ones we have to rely on is each other."

Mayuka held up her pinky to Motoko.

"So let's make a promise, ok?"

"Yeah."

Motoko said as she crossed her pinky with Mayuka's and shook gently.

"As sister's we'll always be together. And we'll always be there for each other. Promise?"

"I promise May."

* * *

Takemura smiled darkly as he buttoned up his shirt, he looked down in the room as he wiped blood from his hands as he put away a switchblade. 

"Looks like you might need prosthetics for that arm of yours…"

He muttered darkly as he watched Mayuka lying down on her side, a pool of blood circling her. Mayuka groaned in pain as a bright light from the door of the small, cramped room shined through, accenting Takemura's figure.

"Remember you're our tool. A tool has no need for attachments or emotions."

With that, Takemura left her closing the door behind him.

She hated small rooms. It reminded her of a time when she was little and trapped. She kept screaming for help, but no one ever came…not even Motoko came to help her…

"O-nee-san…" She barely whispered.

She always hated small rooms…it made her feel nervous…at death's door… uneasy, so scared…so alone. And now because of Takemura, she also felt violated.

"I'm a…a 'tool'…"

Mayuka, barely able to move gave in to the dark world of unconsciousness.

* * *

_I'm probably not going to go back on this case. That decision is final. Personal feelings shouldn't get in the way…but they did. I could have killed her. But the moment I pulled the trigger I felt guilty about it. I was lucky though: the magazine for the gun ran out. Mayuka saw right through me though. She knew I had more ammo, which is why she probably said, "You know you're a horrible liar." Mayuka…she always saw right though me, even if I tried to lie. And every time, that was exactly what she would say: "You know you're a horrible liar." These words continue to echo in my head. It brings up many memories we had when we were little…all bittersweet now…especially after that. Of all people I knew…despite our differences, Mayuka and I loved each other as sisters. We even promised to be there for each other. Even though we had our little fall out, I would have never imagined that of anyone who could possibly ghost-hack me, it would be my own sister. Betrayed. That's how I feel. There's no other way to put it. I should probably tell Kurutan about all this, she'd probably give me some use full insight…but this problem is just too much. Its cause I always avoid my problems…isn't it now? Just stashing the feelings away, and let myself be absorbed into work…work that half the time didn't even exist before a personal dilemma occurred. I've never been able to deal with it…just ignore it, and hope it would go away. But this time, that is one of the problems. I can't simply ignore this. This case involves her, and thus this case is nothing but a reminder of the past I put behind me. I can't surround myself with work to keep my mind occupied, cause she is the work. Now it's my work that's the problem…and this leaves me stuck. Togusa was right though, I can't continue to pretend that nothing gets to me…especially this…I am human after all. And now I can no longer say "Emotions get in the way of the job" Because…I'm a hypocrite…I'd just continue to lie. Heh. Damn, she's right, I am a horrible liar. Cause even after everything that's happened, I still love and care for Mayuka._

_Motoko_

* * *

_A/N: This is probably the longest chapter for the story, if chapter four doesn't end up being longer. But a few things I wanna point out_

_1) Mayuka's quote of Motoko "Any movie I want to see, I usually see alone" In the first part was done on purpose. I see it as away to show that despite being so different, Motoko and Mayuka do have some simiarities._

_2) The quote that Ghost in the Shell the movie got from the Bible is what I refenced to. Personally I think it shows that in many ways, Mayuka can be a child who wishes to thing that she's an adult. But she's too niieve._

_3) Tenchu, or "Judgement from the heavens" was originally what some hitokiris of Fudal Japan claimed they were doing during the warring eras. Archangel, Takemura claimes that's what their doing. This insight's rather vain: their motive is closer to Jinchu, "Judgement from man" or "If the heavens will not cast judgement, then we will."_

_And that wraps it up for this chapter._

_Next Chapter: Motoko's still off the case, when more bodies for section Nine shows up. And the worriedArchangel member Ayame decides she'll co-operate with police if Motoko comes back to the case, and if Section Nine decide to save the broken spirited Mayuka, whom seems all but suicidal at this point._

_Read and Review!_

_Ja ne!_

_Jun-kei_


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered

A/N: Chapter 4... and yes, I, Jun-kei decided to be a little morbid for once...my bunny rabbit died the other day, I has her since I was five (Sniff!) so don't blame me! (Runs away and cries)

Disclaimer: I own Ghost in the shell? Who the hell do you think I am? Bill Gate's daughter? (lol, sorry to all you microsoft lovers)

No, you're wrong, I don't own it. I would love to but... (Someone clears throat) I have a little annoying friend there. (Turns around to face a lawyer with a brief case open and taking notes) Errrr...

* * *

Inner Universe

Chapter 4: Shattered

Water dripped in a hypnotic monotone as a figure loomed in the darkness, checking both directions before moving on, slowly, carefully, as almost stalking. Careful to be silent, to not to be seen, for if she were, she would have hell to pay.

'Kage…Shadow'

She thought.

The figure lit up a cigarette, frowning as it faintly illuminated her facial features: Long, dark hair. Bright blue eyes. Gently sloped cheeks, and dark, thick, rectangular shaped glasses. The young woman, of only nineteen snapped in cigarette in two angrily, extinguishing it. She began cursing under her breath.

She would have to think before acting on impulse…even if the thought of a smoke was addicting, if Takemura caught her, she couldn't simply say she was doing nothing. He would have already figured out the reason: Mayuka.

Ayame had been inquiring about her missing friend for the past few weeks straight. But Takemura never gave a solid answer, and it began to really piss her off. Her ears never deceived her. She had heard Mayuka's anguished screams that one night before she 'disappeared' and saw Takemura come out of that small room, his shirt in his arm, as he buttoned up his pants and tightened his belt. His hands bloodstained.

Ayame had asked Takemura what happened…but he wouldn't answer. He would brush her off. And when she tried entering the small room, Takemura would step in her way, and threaten her. She could have easily told her older brother, Yukimura. But there was no reason to drag him into it. Besides, she has to do things for herself too. She was nineteen after all.

Her gut feeling had known all too well what must have happened. It couldn't have been more obvious. And Mayuka, despite how strong she acted would have caved by now. Especially considering she acted as if she was a scared traumatized little child when locked up in small rooms.

Sure, small rooms were suffocating. Even she thought that. But Mayuka, she was a different story. It was almost as if every time she was stuck in such a small room for so long, her body would go into shock. Mayuka would never admit to it, she was too full of pride. Pride that up until now was the only thing that kept her going. But Ayame herself had hacked into her old medical file, to confirm her suspicion, which proved to be correct, all signs pointed to it and so did Mayuka's old medical file: Cluster phobic. A severe case of chronic cluster phobia. The cause: unknown… but believed to be related to the death of her late biological parents.

Confirmation. That is what she wanted back then. It's what she needed now. She needed some confirmation that the fragile young woman didn't shatter under such abuse. It's what she wanted to believe. To think that Mayuka was reduced to nothing would be devastating to her,

"I am fragile,

But I'm strong enough.

I am hated,

Enemy number one.

I am lying,

'Cause I have never fell.

If you need me,

Follow me to hell."

These words still echoed in Ayame's mind, haunting her, as she slowly walked down the steps. Strangely, the words adequately described Mayuka. Mayuka was fragile. Sometimes ridiculously so. So much so that even Mayuka would try to hide it. But yet, in some strange way, Mayuka was strong. And Mayuka took into consideration other's feelings on several occasions, when they thought she'd ought to die. But most of all, Mayuka was a liar. She'd never let those weaknesses show through that ice wall around her heart. And when she got so wrapped up in her thoughts that they do…she'd become even more withdrawn from others…afraid to actually appear as though she was as human as everyone else.

Ayame chuckled to her self: Human. These days, it's applied quite often. But in a world of robots, what is a human? Getting out of her idle thoughts, Ayame walked through the hallway to the door of the small room, and placed her ear to it. But she didn't hear anything. Knocking twice, she still heard no movement. But what she thought she heard was a low moan of pain.

"Fragile, yet strong. Hated, yet loved. Lying yet trusted. Between heaven and hell."

She whispered to herself as she tried opening the door. It was stuck. And there was a lock on it. Takemura. The bastard. He would pay if he did anything. Pay. Even if it coasted her, the position in the Archangel, and to betray them to their mortal enemy: the police. She wouldn't sit down. If something were to have happened to her, she was sure they'd tell Yukimura A.S.A.P. So for Motoko…it shouldn't be any different…or that was at least what she thought. It was the only moral excuse her mind would give her at the present moment.

Ayame sighed as quietly as possibly, knocking herself out of her walking reverie. Ayame dug into her pocket. The trusty wire. Perfect for picking locks. Even though they were so advanced these days, humanity had a knack for staying wit what they knew best.

Crouching down at the small door, taking the advanced padlock, and wire in hand, Ayame started picking away at the lock.

"Damn it! Open you stubborn piece of shit!"

Ayame cursed under her breath.

'Yes Ayame, quiet…we don't want to be too conspicuous. Both of use will suffer for that.'

She told herself, regaining her composure.

Eight seconds later Ayame smiled as she heard a faint click, jifting the padlock back and forth, pushing it aside and letting it fall to the ground, before picking it up.

That done, she dug into her pocket again, finding her switchblade. She carefully sliced it through the crack in the door, hearing another faint click she quickly grabbed the door handle, turning it as hard as she could, pushing it forward. It gave away.

Ayame stood up, smiling, as she slowly entered the room.

"This is too easy"

Ayame muttered under her breath, her expression suddenly serious.

She took out the flashlight, looking around the small room. Suddenly, Ayame stepped back, letting out a small scream as the flashlight fell to the ground.

* * *

"Well, to say I'm surprised is putting it mildly." 

Kurutan stated as Motoko and her sat in a café. Motoko had just sat down, a quizzical expression on her face, as she looked to her friend.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you actually showed. You're usually too caught up in your work to hang out."

Motoko shrugged and grumbled an apology. Kurutan's expression turned to one of sorrow.

"Don't be Motoko. But when I said I was surprised, that wasn't the only thing I was talking about."

Motoko nodded.

"Then what?"

"Is she really back…here in Japan?"

"Yeah…Mayuka… she is."

Motoko answered.

"But to betray you like that…Mayuka was always off the handle at times…but she was one of the most trustworthy people we knew…"

"Even I couldn't believe it…"

"You gonna be alright?"

Motoko nodded.

"I always am."

"No, Motoko!"

"What-"

"I'm asking you if you're alright, cause I know you aren't! That's what you do every time! You ignore how you feel just hoping it would go away! Well it doesn't!"

Kurutan's yelling snapped Motoko out of her trance. She was right. Kurutan was right. Whether she admitted it or not, Kututan was right.

"Look, Motoko, I didn't mean to yell but-"

"No, no. It's quite alright."

Motoko sighed.

"So…about Mayuka…"

"Their the same. Those same eyes. Yet unlike when she left, they weren't filled with hate…but rather fear…sorrow…sadness…"

Kurutan smiled despite herself.

"I always thought Mayuka to be the more, bold, innocent, and courageous type."

"Couragous…bold…not really…but she was as about as innocent as they come…"

Kurutan nodded.

"Then there was when she asked you to kill her…"

Motoko looked downcast, silent for several moments.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you know…I think May wanted nothing to do with the Yakuza to begin with. And when you presented the chance, she saw death as a way to get away from it all…you still care for her don't you?"

"We're sisters. And our family's dead, so we're all we've got."

Kurutan sighed, a faint smile forming.

"You know, that's exactly what she thinks too. May was always like that. In fact, I wouldn't be too surprised if she was constantly blaming herself for it too. You remember how she would constantly blame herself, even if it wasn't her fault, right?"

Motoko smiled faintly at the memory.

"Yeah. She'd always used to do that. It was like walking around egg shells with her, especially when her mind is distracted."

Kurutan nodded.

"That aside…you're not going back on this case Motoko, are you?"

Motoko shook her head, but stopped midway, her eyes becoming distant. After a while, Kurutan looked at her, her expression growing in concern.

"Well…?"

"I…I don't know…"

Motoko sighed.

"I mean…I used to know…or at least I thought I did…but…"

Takeing a sip of her coffee that the waiter brought a few minutes earlier, Kurutan looked up at Motoko and smiled.

"That's ok. I understand, and she would too. Hey, wanna go to my place after?"

For the first time that conversation, Motoko smiled, truly smiled.

"Well, sure."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Kusanagi?" 

Mayuka didn't respond. It wasn't like it would do her any good anyways. And no one could help her now. Yukimura was injured…and possibly hater her now. And Ayame? Well, she did shoot Ayame's older brother…and they were close. So it was only reasonable that Ayame was too furious to care.

Takemura had tied up her hands…an obvious motion…but she felt unease this time, as she screamed in pain as he shocked her with his taser.

"You know…I don't take being betrayed lightly."

He muttered as he grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to stand as he brought her to his eyelevel.

"Well, this time, let's have some fun?"

Takemura grabbed her chin as he forcefully kissed her, an animal like fire seemed to burn in his eyes. Mayuka quickly pulled back, ignoring the slight pain of some of her hair being pulled out because of his tight grip. She began backing up, until less than four feet later her back was against the wall. The room was just too small. She hated small confined spaces like this. And she didn't like the look in Takemura's eyes when he forcibly kissed her. It was all too obvious what he planned on doing.

"Takemura…don't…I'm begging you…"

"What, we're just gonna have a little fun, Mayuka. And if you have a problem with that, I'm just going to have to teach you the hard way."

But she wasn't interested in this fun. Takemura slowly closed in on her. There was no way out. Not in this place.

"You will fear me by time I'm done with you."

Takemura growled, as he seized Mayuka by the wrist.

"L-LET GO!"

Mayuka screamed. Takemura pulled her towards him, seizing her by the hair, as she tried wrestling from him. Yanking on her hair again, Takemura forcefully kissed her. Mayuka took a step backwards before falling, with Takemura on top of her, he smiled darkly, as he ripped the buttons of his shirt out of the holes, took it off and threw it aside, ignoring Mayuka as she kicked and screamed. Then his gaze turned animalistic… as he began to tear her clothes off.

The next thing Mayuka realized after that was the pain that coursed through every inch of her body. Bear. She was on her back, lying on nothing as Takemura began to get up. Visably shaken, she did only the one thing that came to mind: she kicked him hard in the groin. Takemura scowled and cursed under his breath as he took out switchblade, and lifted her by the hair, punching her hard in the gut. Barely conscious, she felt the pain course through her right arm as she was dropped to the ground.

Bruses…and she knew it. But more than that. She hoped and wished he was done with her, and would leave her alone now. Violated…she was nothing but the dirt underneath his shoes now.

Takemura smiled darkly as he buttoned up his shirt, he looked down in the room as he wiped blood from his hands as he put away a switchblade.

"Looks like you might need prosthetics for that arm of yours…"

He muttered darkly as he watched Mayuka lying down on her side, a pool of blood circling her. Mayuka groaned in pain as a bright light from the door of the small, cramped room shined through, accenting Takemura's figure.

"Remember you're our tool. A tool has no need for attachments or emotions."

With that, Takemura left her closing the door behind him.

She hated small rooms. It reminded her of a time when she was little and trapped. She kept screaming for help, but no one ever came…not even Motoko came to help her…

"O-nee-san…" She barely whispered.

She always hated small rooms…it made her feel nervous…at death's door… uneasy, so scared…so alone. And now because of Takemura, she also felt violated.

"I'm a…a 'tool'…"

* * *

Mayuka, barely able to move gave in to the dark world of unconsciousness. 

"I still can't believe it though."

Togusa muttered in disbelief. Ishikawa nodded.

"There's not much we can do though but follow through on our job."

"DAMN IT!"

Batou cursed, banging his fist on the table.

"I can't believe she just left this case like that!"

"If you ask me, this "Mayuka" person has a pretty mean streak going on there."

Pazu imputed. Boma shrugged.

"Think of it this way Batou, it could be the best for the Major."

"You're right Pazu, but personally I feel lost without her, she was pratcially the leader."

Saito imputed as he polished his rifle. Batou sighed.

"Are we just going to argue in circles or come to a stand point here?"

"While watching you is quite amusing, I must say, it's not what you get paid for."

Daisuke Aramaki walked into the room, watching closely as it fell silent.

"Major Kusanagi decided to throw in the towel on this one boys. That was a month ago, thus we stalled, but now it's back to this case. And whether we like it or not, it's what we have to deal with."

"Yeah, but, to go as far as cyber-hacking Motoko…that girl took it too far!"

Aramaki stared at Batou for a long while, silently. Almost as though he was reading him.

"I understand your feelings about that, Batou. But now, we must compromise. Batou! You're in command!"

Walking over to Ishikawa, Aramaki handed him a disk.

"Ishikawa, I want you to hack into this. The major was able to get it off of Mayuka. It may prove useful. But it has a strong encryption code on it. Togusa! I want you to start digging. Find any information you can to who the Archangels have ties to.Find out all you can, and keep in touch with Ishikawa."

He then swiftly turned to Pazu and Boma.

"Boma! Pazu! You will be doing some recon in the area where the last activity of the Archangels was spotted, right by that warehouse that Saito was watching."

"Sir, that leaves me with…"

Aramaki smiled as he turned to Saito.

"You're with me. As soon as we have enough information, you're job will be to infiltrate into the Archangel's base, along with Togusa."

Motioning Saito to follow, Aramaki began walking out the door.

"With that set up, you all must report to Batou every four hours. Batou, you will report to me every twelve hours. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then you are dismissed!"

* * *

Blood dripped, adding to the echoing of dripping water, as she looked at her wounded neck. It wasn't deep, so the knife missed her jugular. But what surprised her the most was the woman holding the knife to her throat. Her long, dark violet hair, with a dark blue tinge looked rather vibrant in the sudden ray of light her flashlight gave off. But what caught her attention were the eyes. Despite the right eye having three scars, its damaged pupil making its appearance almost cat like, still held some warmth to them. But now, there was nothing. Both sapphire blue eyes were cold. Desolate. Soulless. The one holding the knife to her neck was her friend. But a shadow of what she was. 

"May…Mayuka?"

Ayame finally spoke up. She looked at her friend closely. Mayuka stood in a crouching position, breathing heavily. Her face was shallow, pale, and there were rings under her eyes. It was obvious she hadn't eaten or slept in a while. But as she watched beads of sweat roll off her brow, even though the room was in fact rather frigid, it seemed 'sick' had also made itself into the list. But from what was unknown.

"Mayuka…"

Almost as if dawning realization, Mayuka straightened up, all while holding the knife in her left hand. It was then Ayame noticed.

"May…you're hand …it…"

'Infection…is that why she's sick?'

Ayame thought as she walked up to Mayuka who suddenly backed up when she reached for the arm."

"Mayuka, it's al-"

"Get away from me!"

Mayuka whispered, her voice low, frightened. She was still breathing heavily. Ayame reached for her arm again, but was stabbed in the arm. Mayuka's soulless eyes filled with fear.

"Don't touch me!"

Ayame grimaced in pain.

"You know, you have a good hand with that knife. Would have liked to see you do that to Takemura back there."

"Shut up! It's messed up! It always was! It was just like last time! I would keep on screaming 'help, help!' but no one would come! And then the one thing I would have need during that time, appears right after he leaves! It's all fucked up! Everything's just fucked up!"

Ayame knew she had hit a nerve there. The eyes still remained soulless, but she was sure she saw a flicker of Mayuka there, even for a second. Mayuka collapsed against the wall; her eyes no longer flickered like that, but became dull, and opaque, as she huddled into the corner, her knees to her chest, almost shivering, as she began to slice her wrist, horizontally. Ayame quickly slapped the knife out of her hand.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, you idiot?"

"Negative. To succumb to suicide by such means I would have to slash vertically in order to cut open the vain."

"The what the hell are you doing?"

"They say that if you feel pain you're still alive…but…"

Ayame raised an eyebrow…it was sudden and different, from an emotional outburst to being a human computer…what was next?

"But what?"

"I don't feel anything."

"What? Don't you at least feel pain, or sadness or-"

"Negative."

Ayame growled.

"But why?"

"A 'tool' has no reason to have emotions. Therefore it wouldn't have senses which co-exist with emotions."

"What! WHO said you were a tool?"

"Is it not the case? A tool. The means of which Akutenshi and Archangel plan to use for what is known as "Jenchu" human judgment, or 'if the heavens will not cast judgement, we will' But Archangel and Akutenshi are vain and righteous. Thus they claim that their "Jinchu" is really "Tenchu", judgment from the heavens."

Ayame sighed.

"But then-"

"A hopeless cause."

"I don't get it."

"Those who know nothing shall understand, nothing. That's the way it is, that's the way italways will be."

Ayame rubbed her numb hand, as she watched Mayuka curl up even tighter, her legs held to her chest, restricting her breathing, as her gaze fell to the floor.

"A-Ayame…"

Ayame's attention snapped to Mayuka. The shaken voice, the colder, almost metallic voice…almost as if there were two of her. But this had to be the human her, the real her.

"Yes?"

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Mayuka's sudden outburst caught her off guard as she struggled to get to her feet. Ayame got up, her eyes widend in surprise as she watched Mayuka's form start shivering.

"What is it, damn it?"

"LEAVE!"

"What? I don't understand, why?"

Ayame could have sworn she heard Mayuka whimper the moment she asked this question, her trembling became more intense: from tiny shaking to full-blown trembling. Her face became pale.

"It's h-him…. 'He' is coming back…here."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who "He" was. Ayame knew it could be only one man: Takemura Mehiji. Ayame swallowed hard. If that were the case then she would be in trouble…deep trouble. But still, how would Mayuka be able to tell.

"Just how do you know?"

"I…I can _sense _it."

As if some sick trick of life, the moment her whispered words were finished, Takemura busted into the room, a sick grin across his features as he had switchblade in hand. Ayame paled, and she heard Mayuka's sharp intake of breath.

"Hmmm…I knew I heard something down here…"

Takemura said casually, he looked over at Mayuka who almost looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Is there something you need, Teddy?"

"Yes, there is, Ayame. Leave, now."

Ayame narrowed her eyes as she reached into her jacket's breast pocket, taking out a gun, aiming it at Takemura, who scowled.

"Playing traitorous are we?"

"Traitorous? I never considered you a friend…only a simple acquaintance, whom I've never been able to rid myself of."

Ayame said coldly. Takemura smiled and shrugged.

"Such, cold. Ruthless words. You should watch it, little lady. You might be joining you're friend over there with a tongue like that."

"Is that a threat, you bastard?"

Takemura smiled and took a step forward.

"No, little lady,"

A few more steps and Ayame found herself with her back to the wall. Takemura leaned seductively towards her so he could whisper in her ear.

"It's a promise. And I keep my promises."

He whispered, Ayame scowled as she fidgeted. Her she was with a gun, and she decided to be stupid enough to let her guard down like that. What the hell was she thinking anyways?

'I need to get the hell out of here. And get May out of here as well…shit.'

Ayame thought angrily. Takemura smiled. He enjoyed it: seeing her squirm in discomfort.

"What's going on guys?"

"Yukimura-nee-sama! Help, DAMN IT HELP!"

As if automatic, a blade appeared by Takemura's throat, Yukimura glowered.

"I've been itching to do this for nearly six years now, Teddy."

Yukimura smiled, which soon faded.

"Especially when I found out what you did, asshole."

"I have hundreds of men who will follow every beck and call I make Yukimura. Give up, you're only end up in the hospital."

Yukimura shrugged.

"Sure doesn't help when I, a simple twenty-two year old is more man than you are at twenty-eight, and I'll always be twice the man you ever could. You're just a sick bastard who thinks it's funny to destroy someone weaker than you, especially a woman, through sexual, and physical abuse."

"What? What was that?"

"You heard me. Ayame, you ok?"

Ayame nodded.

"Yukimura…I've made my decision."

"The verdict?"

"I'm leaving right now. I'll be back Asap. Take care of Mayuka for me until we get her safe."

"Just what are you planning?"

Takemura grew weary of this coded language. He was curious…and he just gave them all power in the situation by asking that. But he didn't give a damn. Yukimura smirked. A smirk he knew very well the: 'I'm better that you are.' Smirk, which he often used. It felt like being stabbed by a knife that he had held in his own hand. He truly did rub off on Yukimura…not like it mattered now anyways.

"She's going to the Police Teddy boy."

"What?"

* * *

"What? Ayame that's crazy! You're nuts!" 

"No, it isn't. Mayuka didn't ask to be drawn into the Yakuza crime circle. She was forced by us, the Takeda clan, and by the business family Mehiji. She didn't choose this path for herself Yukimura-o-nii-sama! In fact she wanted NO part in it! But WE forced her down this path!"

Ayame shouted back. Yukimura looked paranoid.

"Yeah, but walking up there will get your ass in jail!"

Ayame shrugged.

"They have no proof I did anything."

"The tattoo!"

"So?"

Yukimura sighed.

"It's just that…I'd hate to think anything happened to you sis…"

"Just like, if anything were to happen, You'd WANT to know, so you could kick the bastard's ass for what they did."

Yukimura nodded…not sure where Ayame was headed with this.

"That's true."

"Then think of it this way: despite her indifference when she acts, Motoko Kusanagi would probably regret it if anything were to have happened to Mayuka. Just like you would. Thus we have to tell Motoko and get Mayuka out of here."

Yukimura frowned. She had got him there. And he hated being got. But she was right, if Mayuka were his little sister, he would have already brutally murdered Takemura for what he did to her.

Hell. She wasn't, but he still felt that way. Just to rid his mind from the sickening smirk on Takemura's face when Tak came to tell him of his miss doings…

If it wasn't for Ayame's thought of:

"Maybe he's joking…Oh God, I hope he's joking!"

Sediment, Takemura would have been dead days ago, and the Mehiji family would have been hunting him like a dog. Yukimura sighed in defeat.

"So you're plan is…"

"We've got to tell Motoko. I looked up all information Mayuka had on that disk about them. Section Nine Police. Leader: Daisuke Aramaki. Second in command happens to be Motoko herself."

"Really?"

Ayame nodded.

"So I'm going to walk to the police de-"

"Idiot, you sure they won't arrest you?"

Ayame smiled.

"They can. But then, what's the use of having a bystander in jail when she can be so much more help outside of the dump?"

Yukimura nodded.

"And that watch Mayuka gave you?"

* * *

"What were you thinking Mayuka?" 

Ayame yelled as Mayuka looked at the retreating form of Motoko and smiled sadly.

"And once again, I am in her shadow…"

"Mayuka!"

Mayuka's attention snapped to Ayame, and she frowned.

"I wasn't thinking. Wasn't that obvious enough?"

Ayame scowled.

"Idiot! Takemura's gonna kill you next time you know…"

"He can go ahead, it he thinks I'm just gonna let him do it, then he's more stupid than I thought."

Ayame glared.

"You think I'm gonna get you out of shit this time? You SHOT Yukimura!"

"Is he dead, or fatally wounded?"

"No!"

"Then you can't complain. I didn't kill him."

Ayame gritted her teeth at this. She couldn't believe it.

"I thought you cared for Yukimura! Well don't you?"

"…"

Mayuka looked to her side thoughtfully, but didn't answer.

"Well!"

"…Perhaps…"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"…I'm not sure."

Mayuka seemed almost dazed by the thoughts but roughly managed to get to her feet, and bowed towards Ayame.

"I'm sorry about all of this, terribly sorry. Now, I'll understand if you disagree…but can you do me a favour?"

Ayame blinked.

"A favour?"

"Yes, a simple favour."

Ayamesighed.

"What is it?"

Mayuka held out the broken silver watch.

"Can you …get this fixed, and return it to Motoko?"

"Why would you want that?"

May sighed, as if remembering some sad memory.

"It was her gift. I gave it to her for her final cyborg resizing… I already knew which model she was planning on choosing…so I had it specially customized to fit the model. We had our fight three years prior, and so I sent it anonymously."

"Well, can't you do it?"

Mayuka frowned deeply, her eyes clouded over with doubt.

"I have a feeling that I won't be able to."

Ayame shook her head.

'Did I hear her right?'

"You won't, why?"

May shrugged.

"If I could tell the past, present and future, then I would be destiny itself…unfortunately, I am not."

"Then how are you so sure something's gonna happen to you?"

"Because, from all my research, and from all I know, Yakuza is one group who doesn't take betrayal lightly. I just betrayed you. I already figured I've got hell to pay now."

Mayuka shook her head and began walking away. Mayuka stopped for a moment, and walked back to Ayame, placing a few dollar bills in her hand.

"Here, for the costs."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist."

"But just how did you manage to get this much?"

Mayuka smiled.

"When one lives in a house of thieves, one can only be expected to learn how to steal."

Mayuka turned around and began walking away, as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'll appreciate if you do that for me. Send Motoko my condolences."

Ayame nodded slowly as she watched Mayuka disappear out of view.

* * *

"She wants me to get it fixed and returned to Motoko." 

"Well?"

"I'll do it."

Yukimura sighed.

"So, you're gonna get the police to retrieve her."

"Yes. But I'm going to check up on her first before we do anything."

Yukimura glanced at her for a moment, before looking back up to the ceiling.

"And for contact?"

"The usual, of course."

Yukimura nodded.

"The communicators Mayuka made us?"

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Yes. They were made of spy ware so they are harder to track than most communication devices."

Ayame turned her back, almost ready to leave.

" I'll let you know when we're coming. Just protect Mayuka before then, ok?"

"Alright. But after that, what do we do?"

Ayame smiled.

"We quit. There is no reason for the Takeda clan to be both apart of the Archangels and Akutenshi. Father was requesting that we quit the mafia life for years now. So, what do you say?"

Yukimura chuckled at this.

"Well, we did have all the schooling, would be nice to get back into the police force again after all these years. You?"

Ayame smiled.

"Sorry, unlike you, brother, I still have two semesters to do before I'm done."

"Done? Remind me, just what are you going into again?"

Ayame smiled.

"Medical sciences, forensic sciences, tracking a hacker, and a little bit of physiology."

Yukimura blinked.

"No wonder it's been taking you so long. Occupation?"

"Field medic, and Crime scene investigator."

Yukimura smiled.

"So in other words, if I do somehow manage to get my ass landed into a job with Section Nine, in a few months time, you could be joining too?"

"Not with out training first, but basically. I like helping for the greater good. So, I guess public service is right for me."

"Even after all this?"

Ayame nodded.

"It's the least I could do anyways. It's what father wants. And it's also what I want too."

Yukimura smiled.

"Then let's get your plan rolling as of tonight!"

"Hmm, Agreed!"

* * *

"She's going to the police? Are you crazy! They'll capture her!" 

Takemura yelled angrily as Yukimura pinned him to the wall.

"Where the hell is a horse tranquilizer when you need it?"

Ayame shook her head.

"I'm not worried about what the police would do. I doubt they'd do anything at all. What you should be worried about; Takemura is what Mayuka will do to you if she gains a second wind. If it was me,"

Ayame threateningly slid her index finger by her throat in a slashing motion.

"You'd be a dead man."

Takemura growled.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just making a simple promise to a blind fool."

Yukimura threw a hard glance over his shoulder.

"Are you trying to get me killed too? If you're going to go, go unless you know where I can find a tranquilizer!"

Ayame siged and began walking as Yukimura shook his head.

"About damn time."

* * *

"Damn it! I hate my birthday!" 

A young Motoko pouted as Mayuka chuckled.

"You always say that, sister. Come on, birthdays aren't that bad."

Motoko shrugged as she and Mayuka looked at their surroundings. The hospital. Both Motoko and Mayuka threw each other an uneasy glance as they heard someone scream in agony. Motoko could have sworn she saw her sister's face pale several shades of white.

"If you hate it here so much…why did you come?"

Mayuka didn't answer, but merely began nervously tapping her foot.

"Well?"

"Because…"

"What?"

Mayuka stopped for a moment.

"I hear something…"

"GET HIM TO THE ICU! NOW!"

Yelled a nurse as she and two Paramedics rushed a guy to the emergency room.

"HURRY! I LEAVE HIM TO YOU!"

Mayuka watched as they sped past her. The guy on the bed was badly wounded and covered in blood. Mayuka stiffened. Motoko also watched them run past her, calmly. Mayuka, on the other hand…

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick…"

Mayuka muttered weakly as she staggered onto her feet, covering her mouth with her hand. From how pale she was, you'd think that someone would have mistaken her for an estranged spirit of some sort. Mayuka took a quick glance at Motoko. No words were needed; she always got like this around blood. She would freak out every time. So there was only one place she was heading: The bathroom. Motoko nodded and watched as Mayuka bolted to the Hospital bathroom.

It was then Motoko saw the nurse, as she came and sat beside her.

"Hello there."

"…"

"You're not much of talker, are you?"

The nurse smiled and shrugged.

"We'll I guess it can only be expected, I am a stranger to you after all."

The nurse reached out her hand in a welcoming gesture, and grabbed and shook Motoko's hand.

"I'm Kasumi. I'm a nurse here. In fact, you're about fifteen, are you?"

"Um…I'm Motoko…and yes, I'm fifteen…why?"

Kasumi smiled.

"Thought so! I have a daughter your age. She's here with me today. In fact, today happens to be 'take your kid to work day' so that's why she's with me."

Motoko blinked, and watched as Kasumi looked over her shoulder.

"Kurutan! Over here!"

Another girl, of about fifteen years old walked up and sat beside her mother. She had shoulder length brown-blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Kurutan, Kurutan Myoto."

Motoko shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Motoko Kusanagi."

Kasumi got up.

"Well, I better get going…uh, Motoko, do you're parents work here?"

"No."

"Hmm, I see, so you're here by yourself, where are your parents?"

"Oh, the Yamotos…they said they were called into work last second and left us here."

Kurutan blinked.

"The Yamotos? You just said your last name was Kusanagi."

"Adoptive parents. Ours died when we were little."

Kasumi gave a questioning look before looking up.

"Ours…oh, you mean that little girl who was with you right? Is she your little sister?"

Motoko nodded.

"I just saw her bolt to the bathroom a moment ago. She was as pale as a sheet. Is she sick?"

"Uh…no?"

"Then why are you two here?"

"Um…we're here because…"

"Cyborg resizing lady…"

Mayuka muttered as she walked back over to Motoko and sat down beside her.

"Hey, May, how are you feeling?"

"Like a load of crap, but other than that I'm fine."

Mayuka muttered weakly as she sat slouched over, her elbows on her thighs.

"Oh…Um, I forgot to introduce you May…"

"What?"

Mayuka asked.

"Um, Mayuka, the nurse over there is Kasumi, and the girl beside her is Kurutan, Kasumi, Kuturan, this is my sister Mayuka."

"Nice to meet you Mayuka."

Kasumi said.

"Yeah, same to you."

"Well, girls, I'll leave you three to chat. See you later."

Kasumi said before rushing off. Kurutan sighed.

"So…you're here for a cyborg resizing?"

* * *

"Hey, what the hell is a lady like you doing here?" 

Yelled a security guard as Ayame smiled.

"Come closer and I'll tell you."

She answered seductively. The man blushed, as he came closer to her. She smiled as she kneed him hard in the stomach knocking him out.

"Sorry big guy. But I need you to sleep for now."

She let him drop to the ground before stepping into the building. Almost immediately several armed A.I.s approached her as well as several officers.

"State your business civilian!"

Said a man. He looked to be about his twenties, but Ayame paid no mind.

"I am from the Takeda clan."

"If that's the case, you, if you enjoy living, leave now."

"You misunderstand me. The name's Ayame, and I am here to speak to Daisuke Aramaki of Section Nine police."

* * *

"So, Motoko," 

Kurutan started as she sat down beside her friend, handing her a glass of martini.

"What do you plan to do with all this time, now that you're off work."

"Well, I-"

Just then Kurutan's cell phone went of and she picked it up.

"One minute, ok Motoko?"

Standing up again Kurutan walked away from the bed.

"Hello? Oh, yes, of course."

Kurutan paused for a moment before her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh geeze! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! …Yes, yes! I'll be there right away, sir!"

Kurutan quickly turned off the phone as she headed to her room's closet, taking out her work uniform.

"Well, unfortunately, a certain nurse here just got called into work. I'm sorry Motoko, but I have to go to the hospital for my shift that started…um…twenty minutes ago. I completely lost track of time today!"

"That's quite alright, I-"

Just then, Motoko's phone went off and she pulled it out.

"Déjà vu, eh Motoko?"

Motoko nodded.

"I guess I'll take this call, and leave you to get changed."

She said as she exited the room.

* * *

"I'm here." 

(Major, we've got some news)

"Batou? Now since when did you get my cell number?"

(I…uh…)

Motoko smiled, bemused at Batou's hesitation in his voice.

"I'd like to know. It's not like you're using my work number, it's my personal number you're using."

(I assumed, you wouldn't answer your work number because you were off)

"You know the rules, I have to always be on call. I would have answered it, just the same."

She could hear shuffling in the background. Batou was fidgeting uneasily.

"Well, next time you want to ask for a date, please do…in person. Now, I'll talk to you later."

(No, wait! I called you because of this case…Motoko, you might want to come back…)

"Now why would I do that? I already withdrew myself from the case."

(That girl we saw with Mayuka when we were…where ever the hell it was…well she came here in search of you.)

"SHE WHAT?"

(Yes, it's absolutely crazy if you ask me. She's practically screaming 'arrest me' at us. But she refuses to tell us anything unless you're here)

Motoko sighed deeply.

"Another stubborn one…just what I need…"

(I feel for you, Major.)

"Well, did she say anything?"

(Not much…)

"Not much? Meaning what, nothing of value? Or something about what it is she came there for?"

She heard Batou sigh heavily into the receiver.

(She mentioned a little about why she was there…Motoko…you're not going to like this one bit. But…)

Motoko grew irritated with this. She was tired of beating around the bush. Why wouldn't he just go after the damned bush?

"What is it?"

She said much more harshly then she had intended to. She could swear she sensed him jump in freight at this sudden tone…but why she sensed such a thing was beyond her…was it her ghost whispering to her once again?

(She…the girl…Ayame, that's her name. Well, Ayame said it had to do with Mayuka…and something bad happened to her.)

Motoko froze, she could feel it…her blood running cold, her ghost whispering to her once more. She didn't like this, not one bit. Mayuka…she had been ignoring it all this time yet. A sad smile made its way to Motoko's lips.

'Something bad happened to her'

Her mind screamed. It was then her ghost said it.

'December ninth…her birthday too…'

(Major?)

"Hold on. I'll be there soon."

Motoko hung the phone up.Just then, Kurutan emerged from her room in uniform, car keys in hand.

"I'm sorry about this Motoko, I completely forgot."

"It's ok. I just got called in myself."

Kurutan shrugged as she and Motoko left the house, heading for their separate cars. Motoko paused for a moment, to watch Kurutan leave before ducking in her own car and backing out the driveway.

* * *

"She's here now kid, so I hope you're ready to spill it." 

"Batou, she came here out of her own will. There is no need to force her, she will do so on her own."

Aramaki stated. Motoko had just arrived and took the nearest seat by Ayame who smiled.

"So, you're here."

"You're quite the stubborn one. So?"

Ayame frowned.

"Before I say anything, Motoko, there's just something I want to give you."

Ayame reached into her jeans pocket, carefully taking out the repaired watch.

"That's…!"

Motoko stiffened as Mayuka grabbed the gun, and pointed it to her chest. She closed her eyes

"Go ahead, pull the trigger."

"Mayuka…"

Mayuka laughed weakly.

"Do it, okay? I know we haven't been the best of terms but it's all I'm asking."

"You're crazy kid!"

Batou yelled out. Mayuka shrugged.

"Actually the idea of a dark abyss seems better than this living hell."

Motoko frowned as she pulled the trigger. Mayuka opened her eyes when she noticed nothing happened.

"Huh…what…"

"I ran out of ammo…you're out of luck."

"Motoko…you're a horrible liar, you know that. There's no way there's no ammo left."

Motoko scowled.

"You know…you have a lot of nerve."

She muttered, turning her back and walking away.

"So…this is how things are gonna be, Motoko?"

"You of all people…I never thought you'd pull something like this…"

She stopped walking away, just for a moment as Batou walked up to her side.

"Yeah, you guys should get going, before Takemura decides not to wait…"

Mayuka muttered, her voice becoming weak as she watched Motoko play with something on her wrist, Motoko then turned around, holding up her silver watch.

"Here…I don't want it anymore…"

She said as she threw the watch to Mayuka. It hit the ground, cracking the quartz face, as it skidded to Mayuka's feet. Mayuka picked up the broken watch regarding it solemnly.

"A-are you sure about this, Motoko-o-nee-sam-"

"Don't call me that. I'm not even sure who you are anymore."

Motoko replied coldly.

"And yes, I am sure. Let's go Batou!"

Mayuka sat there as she dangled the broken watch like a pendulum, not daring to look up as Motoko and Batou left.

* * *

"My watch…" 

Motoko finally concluded as her mind spaced out for a split second. Ayame nodded.

"Yes, it is. I got it fixed for you and everything."

"Thank you…"

Motoko whispered as she took the watch gently and placed it around her wirst again, a faint smile on her face.

"You know, if you came all the way here for that…it wasn't worth it, Ayame. But I thank you anyways."

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! It's Mayuka who wanted you to get your watch back. She personally asked me to get it fixed, and even gave me the money for it."

Motoko looked up at her, studying her, but found no evidence that she had lied to her.

"Motoko, Mayuka sends you her condolences as well. She's sorry for what happened."

Motoko shook her head.

"And her reason for not saying this personally?"

She asked coldly. Ayame's expression turned to one of alarm, as she looked to the ground.

"S…She was t-tortured…"

She said shakily. Batou fidgeted as Aramaki kept a cold glare, and Togusa seemed rather uneasy.

"By who?"

"By Takemura Mehiji."

* * *

"Hey, you at the P.C…for an S-level hacker, you could have done better, or was something holding you back?" 

"Quiet you!"

Mayuka yelled as she quickly turned around, pulling out a vintage C-Z 75…but then stopped cold in her tracks, her eyes widening in fear. Motoko's expression was of one of mild surprise.

"M-m-Motoko…o-nee-san…"

Mayuka managed to stutter out despite her mind angrily yelling out: 'What have I done?'

Major Motoko Kusanagi growled; it was Mayuka after all. Of all things she expected her sister to ever do, she never thought to this level. The thought of it enraged her…if only she could get loose…show her a lesson.

"Motoko…"

Mayuka said again as she rose to her feet, her gun aimed.

"I read your mind back there…Batou's behind me isn't he?"

Motoko frowned as Ayame turned to reach a standoff with Batou, whom was stopped by Yukimura.

"Bad little lackey…pointing a dangerous gun like that at my sister."

Yukimura mocked as Takemura walked up to Motoko, taser in hand.

"So you know this woman Kusanagi?"

"This is a family thing Teddy, stay out of it."

Motoko smiled.

"So, are you Takemura Mehiji?"

"How did?"

Mayuka laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me Motoko…looks like we were both hacking each other for information."

* * *

"By Mehiji…how?" 

Ayame was silent for a while before answering.

"Sexually…he…he ra-"

Ayame suddenly cut herself off, covering her mouth. But Motoko didn't need to have Ayame finish her statement. She already knew. Batou and Togusa both stiffened to this news, looking over to Aramaki.

"I suggest, whatever we do, we must act soon."

Aramaki said gruffly. He glanced at Motoko, whose face was blocked by her hair.

"Aramaki-san,"

Ayame said to him, as she looked towards him, then back to Motoko.

"I would like to request if I could join Section Nine."

"An unusual request, but we shall look into it."

Aramaki said simply.

"Major…"

"I suggest we move out immediately!"

Motoko finally said, as she stood up suddenly.

"Hey, you alright?"

Batou asked. Motoko. She didn't reply.

"It's fine and dandy you want to rush into this, Major, but without a plan? Seriously."

Togusa asked alarmed.

"Hey, that's why I thought ahead."

Ayame slowly got to her feet.

" I already have a plan, based on everything I know about the building, and the Archangel's set up, with a hand from Mayuka who happened to have hacked into our database earlier…she gave me a disk. The plan is a lot of formation, but it has a ninety-nine percent chance it'll work. Especially, if I'm the one at the consol."

Togusa and Batou exchanged a glance.

(Togusa: Can we trust her?)

(Batou: Hate to break it to you…but I'm not sure.)

"Alright then, Ayame. Batou! Togusa! Gather everyone to this room. We'll be debriefing our plans As soon as possible!"

* * *

Motoko was dressed up in her leotard gun in hand as she looked around curiously. 

(Ayame: How is it there?)

(Motoko: It's all clear. Togusa!)

(Togusa: It's clear here too.)

(Motoko: Batou and Ishikawa?)

(Batou: We're clear!)

(Motoko: And Saito?"

(Saito: Give me the target, and the signal, and consider it done.)

(Ayame: Everyone's covered. All right, I'll get Yukimura to give the signal.)

"Yeah, it's me."

Yukimura stated as he reached into his pocket.

"No, she didn't even say a word to me."

He looked over his shoulder at Mayuka and frowned.

"Yeah, consider the signal done for."

With that Yukimura took out a small controller with a red button and pushed it as several explosions went off, covering the whole warehouse in smoke.

"All right, Ayame, you've got the rest!"

Several solders blinked as they got to their feet, Yukimura rushed into the room.

"You fools! It's obvious it's an ambush! Move out, and kill anyone who doesn't belong here! Got it!"

"Yes sir!"

(Ayame: Allright! Motoko the smoke screen is up. You need to create a diversion, when Yukimura's covered, I'll contact you!)

(Motoko: Understood.)

Motoko charged in looking as she heard dozens of feet around her. As if on cue, she disappeared, made invisible. She stood still; to move to quickly would make her too conspicuous. She'd had to wait them out.

(Motoko: All right, I'm in.)

* * *

Mayuka sat in the dark room, as Yukimura over looked her. It was then when she heard explosions go off did he rush back into the room, pulling her by the wrist. 

"Come on, we gotta go!"

"Go where?"

Yukimura shoved her gun into her hand, and helped her to stand before looking over his shoulder.

"We've got many og the soilders getting their asses kicked as I speak, May. But it's only a diversion. We need to get out of here."

Mayuka nodded stiffly.

"But to where?"

"To safty, to a hospital…we'll worry later just let's-"

"Yukimura!"

Yukimura turned to have a fist in his face as Takemura hounded him. Takemura glared at Mayuka before turning back to Yukimura, proceeding to punch him into a bloody mess.

"Mayuka, leave, now!"

Shaking, Mayuka nodded, and bolted from the scene. Takemura turned to follow but was pulled back by Yukimura, who grinned slyly.

Gasping for air, Mayuka ran. The smoke was thick and hard to see through, but it didn't matter, she knew exactly where she was heading. That's when she heard gunshots. She turned around, searching for the source before getting hit in the shoulder.

"Yeah! I got Kusanagi! I got that stupid little hacker!"

Yelled a voice, one of the solders.

"Oh, no you don't!"

A familiar voice said, soon followed by a sickening thump as someone fell to the ground, hard.

"Mayuka, if it's you, get out of here!"

The voice said. Motoko. Mayuka gratefully took the advice, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. Had the shot been any closer to her neck, she was sure it would have hit her jugular. Mayuka ran pass the scene swiftly, ignoring the pain that any shots fired at her caused when they skimmed her, or in her shoulder and leg.

'That's right, just like the army…ignore it. Ignore the pain, if you do, you might pull through and live this one'

She thought, before ducking behind a door way and returning fire. After taking out seven men she resumed escaping. There was no need to be there longer than necessary. She smiled; she'd see moonlight again, after all this time. Turning a corner after running up stairs she found herself near the back door. Quietly and carefully she opened it, running out into the night air, approaching a Tachikoma that happened to be there.

"Hey, you look an awful lot like the Major!"

It chirped happily. Mayuka took a few steps back.

"You don't look so good…are you sick?"

Mayuka blinked not sure what to say to the childlike A.I.

"Oh no! We need an ambulance!"

"Keep it down you stupid robot! I don't need any more trouble for to-"

Mayuka screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder, the hand firmly covered her mouth until she stopped screaming.

"It's me Mayuka, calm down. We need to get you to the Hospital."

An injured Yukimura said calmly. Mayuka broke away from him, before he heard more gunshots.

"Take the Tachikoma, I'll create a diversion. The Tachikoma already knows the co-ordinates."

Yukimura babbled, practically shoving her into the tank.

"Take care,"

Yukimura whispered to her, kissing her gently on the forehead, before the Tachikoma took off.

"Now then, boys, shall we have some fun?"

(Ayame: Yukimura said he just sent Mayuka off, guys pull out!)

(Motoko: Understood! Batou, Togusa, Ishikawa!)

All three nodded and loomed off in different directions leaving the warehouse,

(Ayame: Saito, we need you to cause a ruckus to get Yukimura out of his predicament.)

(Saito: Sure? Got a plan?)

(Ayame: L5, Y2, and F9 should do it, use grenades. I know you're not using to them, but it's the best option in this case.)

Saito nodded following the coordinates closely. As several explosions went off, diverting the solders' attention, Yukimura slipped into the shadows.

(Ayame: Good work. Now let's head out of here.)

* * *

"Mo-Motoko…Is that you?" 

A confused Kurutan asked as Mayuka walked in. Mayuka shook her head.

"How do you know my sister anyways?"

"Mayuka! Oh my god!"

Kurutan quickly looked over her shoulder.

"We need a bed, she needs to get to the I.C.U. Now!"

"Nonsense, I'll be fine!"

Mayuka blurted out. She seemed to have been short of breath. Kurutan looked troubled.

"No, you're bleeding, badly."

Mayuka looked at Kurutan, studying her for a moment before looking down at the floor. A pool of blood at her feet, forming beneath her. Her own blood. She looked up at Kurutan, dazed.

"I….I…never knew...I didn't realize…that I….was bleeding…that much."

Mayuka stated weakly, before fainting. Kurutan caught her before she hit the ground, and checked her pulse.

"Erratic heartbeat…She just went into shock!"

Kurutan yelled as a pair of paramedics came up to her.

"Get her to the emergency room! Now!"

They nodded and rushed off, as Kurutan sighed. She knew it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Motoko walked into the room. The others were waiting, as expected. 

"Well, Kusanagi, did Mayuka make it to the hospital?"

Ayame said as she turned in the seat, looking up from the computer.

"Yes. That was Kurutan right now."

Yukimura smiled.

"That's great, it means she's safe!"

Motoko frowned.

"Kurutan said when she came there, she hadlost a lot of blood, and fainted."

Batou stiffened.

"Blood loss…"

Motoko nodded as Togusa looked at her.

"Meaning that she most likely…went into shock…"

Motoko once again nodded. As she watched Aramaki, Pazu, and Boma make sense of it all. Ishikawa gave Motoko a solemn look.

"There's something else, isn't there, Major?"

Aramaki stated calmly. The others snapped their attention back to her.

"Yes. Mayuka just fell into a coma."

The air in Aramaki's office in Section Nine suddenly became thick and cold, as everyone stiffened, each throwing wild looks across the room, all except Aramaki and Motoko who simply stared at each other.

(Aramaki: Major…)

(Motoko: Yes…)

She replied disheartingly.

(Motoko: I know…she could die soon if she doesn't pull together.)

Aramaki sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you going to visit?"

"Yes, right away."

And with that, Motoko left the room.

* * *

_Once again, she appears out of the blue. Just like last time. It seems to be her trait. But unlike last time, she's mortally wounded, and practically knocking on heaven's door. This concerns me. It concerns me to a new fact I have never once thought of before. What would happen if Mayuka were to die? I'm sure Motoko wouldn't take it very well… They may not act like it, but they are sisters, who both care and love for each other. If either were to die, the other would be devastated for sure. So that's why it's my job to help her. She has to pull through. Please Mayuka, I'm begging you, hang in there._

_Kurutan_

* * *

A/N: And that concludes Chapter 4. Wee! I'm back on track! so a few things to point out... 

Kurutan for the ending? Yes, weird I know. But given the situation it ended on, and the face that May happens to be...eer 'sleeping' ruled Mayuka out for this chapter...perhaps later. But considering we see so little of this character in the actual series...her monologe is awfully short as it is much harder to get into her mindframe, unlike Motoko, whom we see every episode '

the big question: How the hell can someone not notice when they're badly injured? A small case of mind over matter. If you can trick the brain into thinking the body is perfectly fine, then the brain will act as if the body is perfectly fine and not try to send a reaction to the nerves. Think of Heero from Gundam Wing (ok...weird comparason...but still) If he didn't have the mental training for it, half the things he did would be impossible. Once again, this brings me back to the fact that

A) I did say Mayuka was in the military a few years ago. and...

B) It's years from now. Who knows what military training could be like?

And onto the preview:

Chapter 5, Bitter Reunion:

Mayuka's injuries leave her incatasipated (Sp) in the hospital, and to Kurutan, it seems that in the end she's giving up. Ayame and Kurutan both guess only one person can bring her back. And Motoko is sure she won't enjoy what she'll have to do.

Till next time,

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Bitter Reunion

An: And then there were 5 chapters. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gits:SAc, but the character "MAYUKA YUKIKO KUSANAGI" is mine! All mine! (Evil laugh)

* * *

Inner Universe

Chapter 5: bitter reunion

"Mo-Motoko… Is that you?"

A confused Kurutan asked as Mayuka walked in. Mayuka shook her head.

"How do you know my sister anyways?"

"Mayuka! Oh my god!"

Kurutan quickly looked over her shoulder.

"We need a bed, she needs to get to the I.C.U. Now!"

"Nonsense, I'll be fine!"

Mayuka blurted out. She seemed to have been short of breath. Kurutan looked troubled.

"No, you're bleeding, badly."

Mayuka looked at Kurutan, studying her for a moment before looking down at the floor. A pool of blood at her feet, forming beneath her. Her own blood. She looked up at Kurutan, dazed.

"I….I…never knew...I didn't realize…that I….was bleeding…that much."

Mayuka stated weakly, before fainting. Kurutan caught her before she hit the ground, and checked her pulse.

"Erratic heartbeat…She just went into shock!"

Kurutan yelled as a pair of paramedics came up to her.

"Get her to the emergency room! Now!"

They nodded and rushed off, as Kurutan sighed. She knew it wasn't over yet.

* * *

It had been nearly half an hour since they brought Mayuka into the emergency room. Kurutan knew she had to leave them to their job, but managed to get a few words from the nurses that helped. 

"Kurutan? Why do you want to know? Do you know that woman?"

"Well…yes, so I was wondering…"

"That's unfortunate. The doctors said she was messed up pretty badly. The bruises and scrapes are one thing…but the doctor thinks abuse might be involved with her case."

"…Involved?"

"Well yes, they just took her into the surgery room a few moments ago. Three bullets, two in her arm, the other in her side. And as if that wasn't enough, it appears that from the middle of her forearm, and down was sliced off with a switchblade, and one badly injured eye. I wouldn't be too surprised if she couldn't see though it…"

"D…did I hear you correctly…her arm was, cut off…"

"Yes, and had no treatment either…"

"Which would explain why she was short of breath, and was sweating…her arm got infected, and as a result, it made her sick."

The nurse nodded.

"But I doubt she got sick recently…her fever's too high. Only time could do that."

"Too high?"

"Yes…any higher, and if those wounds don't kill her, her fever will. She already has a body temperature of forty six point six degrees Celsius…"

Kurutan stiffened…Mayuka could very well die…why else would they bring her into surgery? But then, if it was her infected arm that was making her sick, and those wounds didn't help, it would only be logical to remove the bullets, give her a prosthetic eye, and cut away some of the forearm until you reached a part that wasn't as badly infected. From there all she'd really need was a replacement prosthetic arm, and antibodies to get rid of the remaining virus. But if that fever got any higher before hand, it would be game over.

"Thanks for the information."

"No problem. So what are you going to do now?"

"Firstly, I'll wait…secondly, I need to tell Motoko."

The nurse smiled.

"Oh, that lady friend of yours that came by to the hospital when we had that little girl with the heart transplant here?"

Kurutan nodded.

"Yeah that's her."

"And why do you have to tell Motoko?"

"Because Mayuka is Motoko's sister."

The lady stood in shock.

* * *

It had been hours since she came here. And Kurutan's patience wore thin when the nurse from before came back to her. 

"Well, Lira?"

Lira, shifted uneasy under Kurutan's gaze. The woman was rarely angry, or upset, which is one of the reasons why people decided it was best not to see that side of Kurutan…it'd just be too much trouble…too much hassle. Which is why Lira stood ridged.

"Well…the operation is complete, and we stopped the internal bleeding, and even find a donor…good news…"

"And the bad news is?"

Lira hesitated.

"Well, her fever didn't go down, and we don't know if her body will be able to use that arm, until she wakes up and gives it a try…the problem with that is that all vital signs point to the fact that sometime during mid-operation…she fell into a coma. Though what cause it is unknown…"

Lira began to back up. She didn't like the expression on Kurutan's face: a mixture of anger, frustration, and curiosity gave her gentle eyes a cold and steely look. One she wasn't accustomed to seeing…and quite frankly didn't like seeing. She felt as though she was going to burn under Kurutan's glare.

"Arigatou, Lira, sorry for causing you any trouble."

"I…um…no problem at all!"

Lira turned on her heel.

"Well I better get going, I have a few patience under my charge that I need to check up on now. I'll talk to you later, ok Kurutan?"

Kurutan nodded and watched as Lira left her there, before walking down the hall to attended to business of her own.

* * *

(Hello?) 

"Hey, Moto-chan, it's me."

(Hey Kurutan…hey if you need anything I'll come when I can, I'm at work right now…)

Kurutan frowned. Motoko…she was ALWAYS at work. Sometimes she swore that the reason Motoko never pays attention to having a real relationship was because she felt at though she was practically married to her job. Kurutan sighed over the phone.

(What's wrong?)

"You're always at work, you know that?"

(Heh…true, true…)

Motoko sounded bemused. Kurutan had a feeling that Motoko knew that she knew that Motoko knew from the very beginning exactly how Kurutan felt about the whole work ethic of hers…It drove her nuts.

(Seriously Kurutan…what's wrong?)

Motoko asked again after several moments of silence. Her voice made her sound gravely worried.

"It's Mayuka…"

(That's my own personal dilemma don't let it distract you too.)

Kurutan frowned…this wasn't exactly turning out how she wanted it to…

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but your 'personal dilemma' is now also my liability…"

(Liability? Why do you say that?)

"Mayuka…came to the hospital…"

(She did…and?)

"Motoko…she was badly injured…she, she collapsed shortly after she came…"

(How is she now…?)

"Not good. They took her in for operation to give her a prosthetic arm from the forearm down…it was slashed, and infected. Also, they stopped all internal bleeding…"

(How's that not good?)

"She…fell into a coma, and that doesn't help the fact that she also happens to have a fever of forty-six point six degrees Celsius… Motoko, if that fever reaches forty-nine…"

Kurutan knew she didn't have to explain it. Motoko knew her own share of medical sciences… and she knew that the human body couldn't handle too much heat… it'll over heat, almost reminding her eerily of a computer.

(Kurutan…I'll be there soon.)

And before she could even reply Motoko hung up the phone.

* * *

Thirty minutes after that call Kurutan remembered watching as Motoko found the room number and rushed there. 

"Motoko, I personally requested for them to leave her in my charge and my request has been granted…"

"Thanks Kurutan…"

Motoko muttered just before entering the room. Kurutan waited outside for a few moments before returning to her duties.

Motoko silently watched over Mayuka. She seemed kind of peaceful, radiant. What Ayame told her early was still beating up the back of her mind, but it was better dealt with when Mayuka was able to respond.

Motoko frowned. Mayuka even during their childhood always had this eminent presence about her, at all times. A presence that was always noticeable, a sense of darkened truths always seemed to accompany her. Even when she realized she hacked her own sister, Mayuka still seemed to wear a mask. That time it was a mask to hide her fear, and anxiety. But now, it didn't seem as though she had to peer through the eyeholes of a mask to see Mayuka underneath.

Now Mayuka was Mayuka. And that's all she saw: Mayuka…pure, innocent. The little girl she remembered from long ago. It just didn't seem right. Yet it did seem right, all at the same time.

Motoko looked up when she heard Mayuka moan slightly in pain. Checking the vitals monitor to see if she was awakening, Motoko frowned. No change at all, in any of her vitals. Motoko sighed as she walked over to Mayuka's bedside, wiping the hair out of her face, out of her eyes, pausing for a moment when seeing her eye.

"She…I see…"

Motoko smiled sadly, when she felt her forehead, it was unusually hot. A fever, just as Kurutan said. Motoko wiped Mayuka's brow with her hand, before sitting in the seat bedside the bed, slowly nodding off to sleep.

* * *

"Two weeks…two very long weeks have passed since she came here Kurutan…" 

Muttered an annoyed Lira, as she watched Kurutan sit across from her.

"You look like crap. You've been pulling of sixteen-hour shifts since you got Mayuka into your care, and on top of that, you've slept here on several occasions. And as if that wasn't enough, that purple haired woman has been dropping by everyday, and occasionally with a friend, that woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and the thick-rimmed glasses. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"A favour for a friend."

Kurutan answered between a yawn

"The kid's probably won't make it. You do realize that."

Lira stopped her rant and paused to rub her now sore cheek. Kurutan had just slapped her. Kurutan looked at her, an icy glare in her eyes.

"That…hurt…"

"It better have."

Kurutan growled before getting up. Yet even as she left, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was right.

* * *

Kurutan peaked into the room again, Motoko was once again sitting in the chair, sleeping. But someone had laid his or her coat on her to keep her warm. Suddenly she heard someone approach her from behind. 

Kurutan turned around quickly, almost head-butting a young woman in her late teens. She had long dark hair, blue eyes, and thick-rimmed glasses. The same young woman she had often seen with Motoko during her visits here over the past two weeks.

"So you're Kurutan."

The woman stated simply. She adjusted the glasses on her face by pushing them back up the ridge of her nose with both hands on either side of the glasses. She then looked back to Kurutan and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Kurutan…is there…"

"Its concerning Kusanagi, Mayuka. In fact, I'm one of Mayu's friends."

Mayu…now there was a nickname she hadn't heard for years. Moto-chan and Mayu-chan, her pet names for the two of them. But Kurutan then snapped out of her reverie.

"And you are?"

"Ayame. Ayame Takeda."

Kurutan didn't like the sound of that…

"Ayame Takeda…Of the Takeda clan…?"

She asked nervously. The woman nodded.

"Don't get that idea now. You can't account all of us for the actions of few."

Kurutan nodded simply.

"And is there something wrong…?"

Kurutan asked. Ayame sighed.

"That's what's been bugging me…"

Ayame sat down in a near-by chair; her eyes were distant, unease by many thoughts that came to mind.

"You know, before Mayuka was in this condition…physically…I was able to see her, and mentally she was a wreck…"

Kurutan raised an eyebrow.

"Wreck?"

"Yes…like there were two of her. I studied psychology, so from what I know she happened to show signs of a split personality disorder. Then again, when Takemura Mehiji locked her up in such a cramped dark room, she must have created this other side of herself to keep her sanity."

Kurutan nodded. Though a simple theory, it did make sense.

"So then, what do you think it has to do with her coma…"

" What if she doesn't want to come back…she has a lot of guilt for many things."

"That makes no sense, you have no proof that-"

"You guys check the vital signs of a comatose person every twenty minutes. Then you take the average of the day, and compare it to the average of the other days. Meaning, you notice when her vital signs start slipping. I know it has been, I've kept track. Her heart rate when she first got her was a standard sixty-five per minute. That went down to fifty-five now. Her vitals are slipping, slowly, but surely."

Kurutan frowned. Could Mayuka have done it? Could she have found a way to purposely never wake up from her coma? That was impossible….

"I know…it seems impossible, doesn't it Kurutan…"

"I agree,"

Ayame paused to adjust her glasses again.

"And her fever still didn't ware off."

"So what you're saying-"

"You didn't hear anything from me, got it?"

Kurutan blinked. Just what was Ayame up to?

"I understand…but what-"

"We'd have to pay Mayuka a little visit. And for that to work…Motoko would probably be the best candidate."

"A little visit…?"

Ayame smiled. Something about that smile was mischievous, and Kurutan didn't like that 'little visit' part, especially with how she said it.

"Yes…we ghost hack her."

"You're ki-"

"Nope. And the sooner, the better for May."

* * *

"What! You want me to-" 

"Yes Motoko. I said it once, I'm sure you understand."

Ayame and Kurutan both winced when they heard Motoko growl.

"I won't do it!"

"Motoko…please, if Ayame's theory's right then it's the only way t-"

"No!"

Ayame frowned.

"I understand how you feel-"

"Understand?"

Motoko asked coldly. It was a hard slap in Ayame's face. The worse words she could have used. How the hell would she understand? She was never asked to do what she just asked of Motoko. The pair watched intently as Motoko paced back and forth, Aramaki came in silently, watching. Ayame had filled him in earlier of her thoughts.

"Well Motoko, you don't have to do it. But it's a delicate procedure, and if you ask me, you're probably the best candidate."

Motoko scowled.

"There are plenty of things I'd do, but hacking into her mind is taking it a step too far. There must be another way. I'll only do that if it's a last resort."

Ayame folded her hands and remained quiet, as well as Kurutan, who exchanged glances with Aramaki. Daisuke Aramaki took it as his queue to step in.

"I think that's what they're getting at, Major. We've already reached our last resort."

"You're kidding…"

"Well, Motoko, you could always let May di-"

"I suggest you keep you're mouth shut Ayame!"

Motoko growled. Ayame shrugged, and made no protest. She yelped slightly when an annoyed Kurutan started elbowing her in the ribs.

"Well, Major?"

Motoko turned back to Aramaki.

"I'll do it, but Ishikawa's my backup, ok?"

"Understood."

* * *

"Major, we're all set up." 

Ishikawa said, his laptop set up in the hospital room. Several wires and equipment was by the bedside, and beside the bed was a long chair. Motoko walked to the long chair, picking up the link wire.

"Are you sure Major?"

"Yes, I am. Which is why I want you here just in case something goes wrong."

"Incase? Last time you saw that kid, she hacked your mind."

"A simple misunderstanding at that point. Nothing could be done."

Motoko replied, plugging in the link, and laying back. Ayame and Kurutan walked into the room to watch.

"Hey, I've told you before, it's creepy when you sleep with your eyes open."

Motoko laughed. One of the only things that got to Ishikawa was missions, or situations like this. He didn't like them one bit. And Batou was even worse. He'd become like some sort of guard dog whenever she was placed in danger.

"This isn't right…there's no dummy barrier…and no signs of a firewall either…"

Motoko said. Her voice curious yet worried. Ishikawa squinted.

"No dummy barrier? That's impossible! Why the hell would she leave the pathway to her own mind completely unprotected?"

Ayame stood behind Ishikawa, also looking at the screen.

"Her not having any sort of mind hack protection is unlikely of her…not good."

Ayame muttered. Ishikawa frowned.

"Any ideas?"

"Two really, it's either A: Something happened to her ghost…or B: she purposely did that…a trap…?"

Ishikawa turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"You're kidding…"

"No, I'm dead serious."

Ayame looked back to Motoko.

"Did you get all that Motoko?"

"Yeah, I heard you…"

"Keep your guard up. It's her mind, and you never know what could happen."

Ayame warned, Ishikawa also turned back to her.

"Major, do you see anything?"

"…I don't see anything in here. It's all black…a void."

Ayame closed her eyes.

"A void… 'the abyss of the mind'…something seems familiar with that quote…it's from a book."

"What does a book have to do with anything?"

Kurutan suddenly snapped. Ayame shrugged.

"It was the first connection I could come up with…the whole situation seems all too familiar with a certain book I know…and I know Mayuka read it as well…suspicious…too suspicious…"

Ishkawa couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you telling me that you think-! Forget it…I have a job to do…so stop being a distraction, got it?"

Ishikawa muttered a curse word under his breath before turning back to Motoko.

"Do you hear anything Major?"

"Crying…in the distance…"

"Major?"

"Hmm…I don't like this at all…"

Ishikawa looked over.

"What is it?"

"Something doesn't seem right, I'm heading towards the sound right now."

Ishikawa nodded as both Ayame and Kurutan looked over to the monitors.

"Ishikawa…this is odd…but there's a nine year old child here…to be specific…a nine year old Mayuka…she was crying."

"Did she say anything?"

"She just said 'You're a fool to have come here' But why I don't know."

Ishikawa's puzzled expression turned to one of concern. Motoko became quiet too quiet.

"Damn it! Ishikawa! Pull me out n-"

Silence.

It was all they heard.

Ayame noted that behind them Motoko's body went through a very brief convulsion before becoming perfectly still.

"Major! Major!"

Ishikawa yelled desperately.

"Damn it!"

"What happened Ishikawa?"

Ayame asked, staying as level headed as possible.

"We lost her ghost…"

He stated, before growling:

"Hacked, again…"

* * *

Motoko opened her eyes. Here she was, looking through the empty void again. She was right back where she started. 

"What the…"

Her eyes narrowed…she was cut off. She couldn't get out. Something wouldn't let her leave. And she assumed being in its domain put her in an environmental disadvantage.

Then she heard it. Crying. Someone was crying. Motoko ran to the sound, to find a young girl, with long purple tresses, and sapphire eyes. Mayuka…a young Mayuka at that. The child looked up at Motoko shivering.

"It's you…you're trapped in here too, O-nee-sama. You shouldn't have come here. You're making a mistake…"

"Trapped…what do you mean by I'm trapped in here too, Mayuka?"

Mayuka shook her head.

"You're stuck here, same as I am, and it's all May's fault. She wants you dead… And you're wrong…I'm not exactly Mayuka."

"What?"

The young girl shook her head again.

"May is distracted by Mayuka. With that her attention's divided. Get out while you still can."

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're getting out of that coma."

"Then you are even more ignorant than I thought."

Motoko stopped. For a moment, the girl sounded just like the Mayuka she knew.

"You said you weren't exactly Mayuka…then who are you?"

"Three entities. I am the pure one. Yukiko. Snow child."

Motoko scowled. That means that it was Mayuka. Mayuaka's name after all was "Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi".

"Oh, I wouldn't move if I were you Motoko."

Came another voice. It was colder, harsher than the young girl's tones. Motoko felt a blade being put to her neck.

"If you die in here, you're dead. Period."

"Explain who you are."

She heard the figure snicker at this comment.

"So, Yuki, you traitorous bitch, you couldn't stop being pure hearted long enough to keep that damned mouth of yours closed?"

"Leave the child out of this."

"That's where you're wrong Motoko. I can't leave her out. This is all apart of the grand scheme. This is my mind. My domain, and I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"And why would you want that?"

The figure behind her sighed in frustration. Motoko caught a glimpse of her. But only managed to see a part of her shoulder length purple hair.

"If you want to know, have the child explain everything."

Motoko turned her gaze to Yukiko, who began shivering in fear.

"S…She's 'May'. The evil one."

"What?"

"Yuushi narabini za booi."

'May' said.

"What do you mean, 'Solider and the boy'?"

"It… It was a story, written a long time ago…"

Yukiko murmured. Motoko noticed 'May's shift in grip but did nothing.

"It was about a brave young warrior. When a war broke out in his country, he became worried. Then 'Yukiko' appeared to him, telling that if he joined his county's army, she would protect him. So he lied about his age and joined the army. Years later, when the solider came back, he was different. He became colder, harsher. He grew older, much beyond his true years time.

That's when he met a young boy…the "Otokonoko" was known in his village to be pure of heart. He was kind, generous. The people wanted it to stay that way, and thus they refused to let the boy see the solider. What they didn't know was that the village children constantly picked on the boy. He soon became tired of it.

So the boy defied their rules and went to see the solider anyways. From spending time with the solider, the boy learned of war. However what surprised the warrior was how incredibly naive the boy was, so much so that he didn't believe that there were horrors in war."

Yukiko paused, but before she could continue, May took over.

"Thus, a few years later, he too lied about his age to get into the army. After serving for five years, the boy came back. He was hardened by war: he was cold to people, was afraid that if they got too close they would die. The warrior, who had told him about war was so ashamed that in the end, he killed himself!"

May ended her summary, her voice ended off on a rather high, sadistic note. Yukiko curled up into the corner, shivering. Motoko noticed that she was looking at May behind her.

"What does that story have to do with anything?"

"It explains why I want you dead. All this time, everything was your fault."

"How is it-"

But Motoko was cut off when May put her arm firmly across her throat.

"Yukiko is a damned child, far too kind for a world like this! And the one who dare call herself "Mayuka" isn't much better than Yukiko! If it weren't for those weaker parts of me, then that bastard would have never rapped me and get away like that! But it's your fault! Everything!"

Motoko watched her pause before she continued.

"All I ever wanted, Motoko,"

May leaned over so that her mouth was by her ear.

"Was to be like you."

"What? Why me?"

May began to seductively play with Motoko's hair, her eyes focused on something distant.

"Strong…confidant…such a capable leader…it was everything I ever wanted."

May whispered, a smile playing on her lips, before her forearm's grip tightened, and she began chocking Motoko.

"But then, right when I'm about to achieve what I want, Yukiko, and Mayuka's emotional attachment to you gets in the bloody way!"

May yelled, the anger rising in her voice as her grip constantly tightened.

"And the only way I'll rid myself of it, and them, is if I kill you!"

"You really think…that killing me… will do anything?"

Motoko muttered, struggling with the grip. She tried to gasp for air, but the forearm over her throat made that impossible.

"No, I know it will."

Motoko suddenly kicked her in the side. May's grip slacked for a second, which Motoko used to release herself from the grip.

"Damn you!"

Motoko stopped her counter when she looked at May. May was five-foot seven, with shoulder length purple hair and red eyes. Ruby eyes she knew too well, her ruby eyes.

"I…what the hell are you?"

"I told you Motoko, I always wanted to be like you. So I thought the best way was to be you."

May replied.

"Don't you get it Motoko? I'm you. Just the way it should be. And there can't be two Motokos, so that's why you'll have to die."

May grinned, wiping blood away from the corner of her mouth.

* * *

"Are you serious Ishikawa!" 

Batou yelled. He had got them to explain everything, every little detail with proof. He just couldn't believe what his ears were telling him.

"I'm quite serious. It's the situation were in Batou…we lost all contact with the Major, a little over an hour ago."

"SHIT!"

Batou growled, banging his fist on the table.

"I told you we couldn't trust that little brat!"

"Hey, don't assume she's one of the baddies just because-"

"Shut up Takeda! For all I know, you're probably in cahoots with the conniving little bi-"

"I don't appreciate you talking about my patients like that Batou."

Kurutan interrupted, her expression flared.

"Mayuka Kusanagi is under my charge. And thus it is my duty to look out for her well being. If you keep this up, or try anything, I WILL call security, and have you kicked out of here."

Batou fell silent. Kurutan patted him on the shoulder.

"I know Mayuka from since her childhood days. She didn't have the easiest of times growing up, but she was always kind. And she cares for her sister…she won't kill Motoko. That I know."

"Yeah, well what if one of her other 'personalities' wants the Major dead?"

Kurutan smiled.

"Good question. Well, knowing Mayuka, she wouldn't let that happen. Her emotional attachment is too strong."

* * *

"I still don't see the reason behind it." 

Motoko muttered, watching her double stagger to her feet.

"Like I said, it's like the story."

"Yes, but what you didn't tell Motoko about the story, other self, is that there was a neutral party to that story."

Motoko looked over her shoulder. Her heart leaped for a second. But she saw no one. It was just a disembodied voice.

"A neutral party?"

"Yes. Later on, the boy-turned-solider meets a fellow. But unlike him, this other warrior, did loose his innocence…but never became cold hearted."

May growled.

"Still, in order for it to work, the forth party must die!"

"I won't allow that."

"Who says I'll let you stop me "Mayuka" you vain bitch!"

Motoko looked around, it all pieced together.

"In other words, going by the story, I'm the solider who met the boy."

"Now you understand."

The voice replied. Motoko nodded.

"Then to go by this, Yukiko,"

"Yes, I am the pure one. The 'boy' in the story before he became tainted with the horrors of war."

Yukiko stated, Motoko turned to May.

"You expect me to tell you my role? You should have figure it out by now."

"You're the boy after he came back from war."

May smirked.

"That's right. And like the story, I became just as cold. Just like you."

"Then the third one…"

Suddenly a bright light shone, and a young woman in her early twenties appeared, dressed in a loose fitting dress that ended mid thigh. She had stockings that started mid thigh and ended at her feet. Her appearance was obvious. Mayuka. The Mayuka she knew, looking all twenty of her years.

"Yes. Though the second solider lost their innocence, they still insisted on being just and kind."

"Damn you, Mayuka! Why did you have to come out here!"

May growled, as she turned to Yukiko, who jumped to her feet and ran into Mayuka.

"Mommy!"

Yukiko said as she latched onto Mayuka.

"It's good to see you too, Yuki-chan! Are you ok?"

Mayuka replied hugging the girl.

"It was so dark and cold here. Not like it used to be. But I'm glad you're back mommy! Now everything will be back to normal!"

"Uh-huh, Yuki, that's right, Mommy's gonna make sure everything's alright."

Mayuka tussled the child's hair with her hand, making young Yukiko giggle. Motoko smiled, then her smile faded.

"Did she just call you…"Mommy"?"

Mayuka smiled.

"That's right."

"But she's half your age."

Mayuka shrugged.

"The inner child thinks nothing about age. Considering she was born from my consciousness, that technically would make her my 'daughter' of sorts."

Mayuka replied, while picking up Yukiko with one arm, facing Motoko.

"She's just a damned child if you asked me. If you never had such a soft spot-"

"From what I remembered, I'm only in this situation because of you."

Mayuka said bitterly as she turned towards May.

"No, it's Motoko's fault, if you didn't have such a-"

"If you didn't try to be an idiot and try doing things with my help, none of this would have happened."

May frowned.

"But it was what you wanted, to be stronger. To be just like your dear sister."

"Yes, she may have wanted that, but truth is, I am who I am, and she is who she is."

Motoko interrupted. Mayuka held up her arm as a warning gesture, as if to say 'I'll handle this'. Motoko shrugged.

"If you insist."

Mayuka smiled and mouthed a thank you to Motoko before facing May.

"It was what I wanted. But how I tried to achieve it was wrong. And in the end I came to despise you."

"That's cause you're weak. You let your emotions do the thinking. Emotions are useless. They only get in the way. So you separated from me. Then again, if I was as weak as you, I would be scared of me."

Mayuka smiled.

"Always vain. Yet, we're two sides of the same coin, Yin, and Yang."

"Are you suggesting…? No! I won't allow that!"

May screamed as she charged at Mayuka, Mayuka turned to face Motoko.

"Now, care to lend a hand?"

"Mommy, I'm scared…"

Mayuka looked at Yukiko, placing her down.

"Don't worry now, it'll all be over soon. Now stay behind me, ok?"

"Fool, you let your guard down!"

Mayuka gasped when she looked up, May's drop kick nearly hit her until Motoko blocked it, looking over her shoulder.

"I've got your back."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

May growled, as she got to her feet.

"Damn you Motoko… Damn you all to hell!"

"She's lost it…we're going to have to bind her…"

Mayuka muttered. May laughed.

"You couldn't touch me,"

Suddenly she disappeared, Mayuka turned around, swiftly, grabbing her arm.

"Even if- damn!"

"You were saying?"

"No, let go!"

Mayuka ignored May's struggles, pinning her to the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Motoko watched as she struggled to no avail, as Yukiko stood back in fear. Suddenly, they started to sink into the darkness.

"I don't want to! I don't want to go back!"

May screamed, her usually cold voice laced with fear.

"You have no choice!"

"No! NO!"

The pair disappeared into the darkness. Motoko watched Yukiko jump back in surprise, latching onto Motoko's arm, she began shivering.

"Is…mommy going to be ok?"

She whimpered. She sounded like a hurt puppy.

As if her question was being answered, the void changed from pure black, to a sunny field with an endless horizon. Yukiko looked up to the sun and smiled.

"She's ok!"

"Did I scare you back there?"

Yukiko turned around, Motoko followed suite. Sitting on a rather large boulder was Mayuka. She smiled at Motoko. Yukiko ran up and hugged her again.

"I guess, I can take that as a yes."

Motoko walked over to Mayuka.

"So…your little mental drama there…what was that about?"

"Many feelings, and questions I left unanswered."

Mayuka answered simply.

"I see."

"Motoko…what you did was incredibly brash…"

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. What happened to your dummy barrier?"

Mayuka frowned.

"It was disabled…by what, I'm not sure. But I'll be working on it as soon as I'm conscious again."

Motoko shrugged. Mayuka smiled, and got up from the rock, and hugged Motoko.

"Thank you though sister. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing."

Mayuka shrugged.

"If you insist."

Motoko smiled.

"I do. Just promise me this won't happen again."

"It won't Motoko-san!"

Yukiko said with a smile. Mayuka chuckled.

"Yeah, what she said."

Suddenly, a light appeared behind them.

"Well Motoko…We've kept you here long enough. I bet you they're ready to kill me by now. But this is the way out."

Motoko nodded and began walking through but stopped mid-way.

"Oh, and Mayuka,"

"What is it?"

"A few things. You're in the hospital right now. But as soon as Kurutan says you can be discharged, you can stay at my place."

Mayuka smiled.

"Thanks."

"And one more thing, see you on the other side."

With that Motoko walked through.

"I'll see you too sister."

"Mommy, can I go play now?"

Mayuka nodded.

"Go ahead."

Yukiko nodded and ran off, as Mayuka began walking.

"I have a world to return to."

And with that she disappeared.

* * *

"Major!" 

Motoko opened her eyes, to see Batou's panicked face. Sitting up, she rubbed her sore head.

"What happened?"

"We lost you back there, and we got a bit worried. You ok?"

Ishikawa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"She didn't do anything, did she?"

Motoko shook her head.

"But to be ghost hacked and taken into someone else's brain where their ghost resides was a bitch."

"Please don't tell me you did that on purpose."

Motoko shook her head.

"No, she hacked me alright."

"So, what was that all about…"

Motoko smiled.

"Remember that book called: Yuushi narabini za Booi."

Ishikawa nodded.

"Yeah, though it's quite old."

"The Brave warrior and the Boy? I read it too."

Batou imputed.

"Well think that she had a little mind game there, based on that book."

Batou looked confused.

"Don't ask…by the way, how is she?"

Kurutan looked over.

"Her vitals are getting stronger…but she hasn't waken up yet."

"She will soon though."

"Ugh…my bloody head…"

Mayuka muttered. Bemused, Ayame giggled.

"I think she already woke up."

Kurutan imputed, as she watched Ayame look over her friend.

"Ugh…Ayame, what's today?"

"It's Thursday, December 20th 2031…"

Ayame jumped back as Mayuka nearly hopped out of bed, quickly in a sitting position.

"What?"

She screamed.

"It's the 20th."

"I know that dumb ass! But you mean to tell me I've been in the hospital for eleven friggin days?"

"That would be correct."

"In a bloody coma!"

Ayame nodded. She heard Mayuka growl.

"All this time wasted in the stupid hospital!"

Batou blinked.

"I wouldn't consider it stupid considering you'd be dead otherwise."

"Hmm? And you guys are?"

Kurutan, Batou, Ishikawa, Motoko and Ayame all stopped what they were doing and started laughing.

"You get all worked up, then don't even know who we are?"

Mayuka blushed.

"I uh…"

Motoko took over.

"Well, I'm sure you know me and Kurutan, and Ayame."

"No shit Sherlock."

Mayuka said rolling her eyes.

"The guy with the long white hair, that's Batou."

Motoko continued despite Mayuka's smartass remark. Batou waved when Motoko said his name.

"And the guy on the laptop is Ishikawa. They're both from Section Nine…I'm sure you know all about that…"

Motoko smiled when she saw Mayuka blushed. Yes, everyone had a weakness.

"I…well…don't arrest me…"

She muttered almost pathetically. Motoko shook her head.

"Don't worry we don't plan to."

"Now, everyone out before you start explaining everything."

Kurutan suddenly said.

"If you want her out of here Motoko, then I'm going to have to do a medical check, so if you don't mind,"

Kurutan had practically shoved them out of the door now, and slammed it shut, leaving the foursome bewildered.

* * *

Half and hour later, Kurutan walked out of the room, in an instant Motoko was at her side. 

"Well?"

"Everything's in the norm, though she still has a bit of a fever. She can leave tonight. However, she is not to do anything physically straining before one week has passed. She can do small things then build up. But she shouldn't push herself too hard yet."

"I see."

Kurutan nodded.

"She's changing right now, she said she'll come out when she's ready. I'm assuming Aramaki's coming over here."

"Yes, he is. He'll be here any moment."

"Alright then. I better look to get going, I have other patients to look after and-"

Kurutan stopped mid-sentence when she looked up. Mayuka came out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink T-shirt, her hair gathered into one, very long ponytail.

"Well, that's that. Kurutan, are you sure it's ok if I borrow these?"

Kurutan nodded.

"Your clothes are torn and blood-stained anyways. Any problems with your prosthetics?"

Mayuka frowned.

"They feel completely awkward if you ask me…but anything else…no."

"Awe, little May's growing up, I'm surprise you haven't rushed to the bathroom yet."

Kurutan teased. Batou looked over to see her turn five shades of red.

"Why, what use to happen…"

"When she was little, she had a very low tolerance to the sight of blood."

Kurutan started, Motoko glanced at her smiling at the memory.

"Every time she and I came here so I could swap bodies, and someone was being rushed to the I.C.U., if they passed us, an instant later Mayuka would be in the bathroom throwing up."

Mayuka was still red.

"So sue me for being a hematophobic…"

She muttered.

"I just want to get out of here…"

Kurutan nodded, but stopped mid way when they saw Aramaki approaching. Aramaki stopped right in front of Mayuka and shook her hand.

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi I presume."

"Yes, and you are?"

"Daisuke Aramaki, head of Section Nine."

"I see."

Mayuka turned to face Motoko. Motoko smiled, pointing back to Aramaki.

"Uh…?"

"We have an offer for you Mayuka. Your hacking skills are quite developed. And you were a Sergeant in the Special Forces unit back when you were in the army. We think that makes you Section Nine material."

"So, you want me to join?"

Aramaki nodded.

"Yes, in fact it was both my idea and your sister's. However, you will still need to take an three week long training course."

Mayuka blinked.

"I see…but-"

"Yes, I know you have one week before you're allowed to do anything of the sort. So I've already had it scheduled. If you accept, you will leave on the twenty-seventh and return on the seventeenth."

"What field?"

"The same as the Major's."

Mayuka smiled.

"The same as Motoko, huh?"

Motoko nodded.

"So…?"

Mayuka smiled.

"Yeah, I'll join Section Nine."

* * *

"Three weeks, huh Mayuka?" 

Ayame asked.

"We took a different course but it only took a week for the training, and that was bloody hard!"

"You're not helping my out look, Ayame…"

"Why did you except then?"

Mayuka shrugged.

"Why not…maybe I can undo some of the damage I did."

"So where's Motoko?"

"She's getting all the papers in order. She said she'll be back soon."

Mayuka said as she sat down. A moment later Motoko walked in.

"Well, other than a few precautions, they said you could leave now. Are you ready?"

Mayuka nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Ayame."

Ayame nodded.

"Yeah, See you."

Both sisters waved goodbye and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

"We're here." 

Motoko said as she walked into the room.

"I know It's not much but-"

"No, it's ok…"

Mayuka said with a smile as she looked around. There was a hallway with three doors at the end. Two were bedrooms. One had a bed the other was an office. The third door led to the bathroom. But now they stood in the living room. Motoko turned and smiled.

"Well, I guess you're tired now, aren't you."

Mayuka nodded and walked over to the couch.

"If you just give me one minute…"

Motoko looked over. Mayuka was already asleep, Motoko went to her room and came back with a blanket in hand and placed it on her to keep her warm.

"Sleep tight May."

She whispered before walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

_It amazes me how much younger these hackers are getting. So much so that they're giving us older generation a run for our money. First we had the Laughing Man. He turned out to be a Nineteen-year-old boy by the name of Aoi. Now Mayuka Kusanagi. She's much different than Aoi. To say her methods are more tamed would be a lie, but her experience goes beyond her years, yet still lack maturity. There's much evidence of that in the corpses we found. She eliminated all traces that it was she, who was behind it, yet she still used a calling card: if the corpse was seen killing someone else, there was evidence that they used the murder weapon in his or her left hand. It's Mayuka's calling card, considering she's left-handed. Meaning she used her ghost to hack theirs, and subconsciously picked up the weapon in the left hand. All this is irrelevant now. It's the situation I've cause here. Mayuka joining Section Nine? The question comes to the fact if she can be truly trusted. The Major seems to think so…after all, I always trusted my brother, didn't I? But then, I see that perhaps her joining can serve as a double duty. Prime Minister Kayabuki actually approved to this idea. And I see why: If Mayuka is still a vigilante; we can keep a closer eye on her with her being surrounded by us all the time. It forces her to be cautious…and less likely to try anything that would make herself conspicuous. If she's not, then her specialty will be a great aide to us all. But then, I must believe she's on our side or she'll get suspicious and figure it out. Mayuka Kusanagi, you've got your chance, I handed it to you, but I have my eye on you._

_Aramaki_

* * *

_A/N: Yes...I know I'm cruel to tell you this after the chapter, but Inner universe is ending in a few chapters...AHH! (Runs and ducks for cover from on coming tomatoes thrown her way)_

_Hey! Stop! I have good news too. I plan on ending this, though if you don't like cliff-hangers, don't worry, as there are several sequels to come that I'm working on (I'm a busy gal) By christmas part two of my little saga will hopefully be posted "I do" is the title, and it serves as an epilogue to "Inner Universe" From there I plan on spanding it, and hopefully this whole idea of mine will be all typed out by June 2006...or at least, that's My goal...I have no intention of moving on before hand._

_Oh, and now the little speal about the chapter. The book they mention called "the soilder and the boy". The title would in fact litlilarily mean "Brave warrior and the Boy" And for all who were wondering...no, it's not a real novel, just one I made to serve my purposeses. Yes, I got the inspiration from The laughing man and is quoting from "The Catcher and the Rye" Naturally, I had too, being a bilibhophile myself... and now, the preview.

* * *

_

_Chapter six: Christmas_

_Mayuka wasn't expecting Motoko to give her desk work before her training date! And where the hell was Yukimura all this time? Mayuka slowly counts down the days to Chrismas, and to her training that starts on the twenty-seventh.It becomes apparent something else is on her mind. But who would have thought it would turn out to be a game of"Matchmaker"?

* * *

_

_Cookies to who guesses who's playing matchmaker, and whom they'll try to pair up. You never know what goes on in my mind :D_

_And now, the quote of the day:_

_"I thought that what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was, One of those deaf-mutes" (Laughing Man logo)_

_Just cause we all know I could not resist._

_Read and review._

_Ja-ne!_

_Jun-kei_


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas

A/N: Busy, Busy, and I haven't even done Christmas shopping yet...my poor little plan to have this done before Chrstimas is going right out the window! (Cries dramaticly) Oh well, new date: have it finished before January...and hope I till have some sanity left by then...lol

Appologies (ack! Can't spell) For the delay folks!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi...and all the others who aren't from GitS:SAC

* * *

Inner Universe 

Chapter 6: Christmas

Motoko slowly arose from her bed, lazily hitting the alarm clock.

'Damn it…that's the time already!'

She thought to herself as she hulled herself out of bed, and towards the bathroom. She paused for a second as she stood in front of the sink. All was silent…or, she thought it was initially. Now when she really paid attention, she could hear sharp shrill moans.

Motoko dismissed it as merely her imagination as she turned the sink on and splashed water on her face. That's when she realized it: She wasn't here alone. Mayuka had come in here with her last night. The dawn of this realization setting it, she wiped her face with the towel, dropping it on the ground as she walked back to her room, pulling on a long shirt before venturing into the living room.

There sitting on the couch was Mayuka. Mayuka sat there with her knees to her chest, breathing heavily. She was covered in cold sweat, and seemed a little pale. But her face seemed eerily calm. Turning so that her left arm rested against the couch, and that both feet touched the ground; Mayuka began staring at her right arm, as though it was something from another world.

Motoko watched quietly as Mayuka tried to close her hand into a fist. But the nimble fingers refused to close. The thought of that continuously dawning on her mind began to agitate her. Rather than noticing the figure watching her, she rose to her feet quickly, punching the couch with her left arm, sending it skidding about three feet.

"Damn it all!"

She yelled.

"Hey, how long are you going to take your frustrations out on my couch?"

Mayuka signed. How could she have not noticed Motoko standing right there? She was thinking too deeply.

"For God's sake Motoko, what time is it?"

"About five after five. What's eating you?"

"Nothing…"

Mayuka muttered as she sat down heavily on the couch again.

"I heard you moaning in your sleep. Never a good sign from what I know."

"Wow, I have a little nightmare, and now everyone worries."

Mayuka replied airily. She stifled a yawn, with her left hand.

"I hoped it was you who woke me up, and not the other way around, or that would give you a viable excuse to be bugging me like this."

Motoko shrugged.

"Knowing you, it was my alarm that woke you. So, what was that nightmare about?"

"Nothing, ok?"

She was getting nowhere. And Mayuka knew it. She wanted it that way.

"Funny, I find 'nothing' hard to believe."

"Why must you bug me about this, especially this early in the morning? I'd rather sleep."

"Cause you hardly got any sleep, right?"

Mayuka gritted her teeth before answering.

"You may be my sister and all, but now, you're just plain annoying. And it's starting to piss me off. My problems are my problems. NOT YOURS."

"Well last time I checked, you weren't exactly the most stable person I knew."

"Stable? What the hell do you mean by I'm not stable?"

"I don't think having a 'Multiple Personality Disorder' makes you stable."

An angered sigh. Teeth being clenched. Silence filled the room before Mayuka spoke again.

" You're right. Something about that dream was bugging me. But don't expect me to tell you."

Her reply was simple, and short. Yet, it had this acidic bite to it. Motoko sighed. At least Mayuka admitted it. It was far to early in the day to have her pissed off. Not any more than she ought to be for now at least.

"Well, how's you're arm?"

"Pffft. That's Bull."

A murmured response as Mayuka looked away, her eyes staring off.

"Well, you're not used to it. It takes time."

"Easy to say, coming from someone who's been a full body cyborg for most her life. Up until thirty days ago, I happened to have been right handed you know."

Motoko smiled.

"Funny, when we were little you always wrote with your left."

"Ambidextrous. I can write with both. But I commonly used my right."

"Why's that?"

Mayuka gritted her teeth.

"I injured my left arm back in the army, and wasn't able to write with it for months."

Motoko notice as Mayuka bit down on her tongue, scolding herself for saying anything.

"How-"

"And no more 'when we were little' moments, or stuff like that. I hate thinking about the past."

Mayuka said, cutting Motoko off. She wasn't in a particularly good mood to be discussing what happened so many years ago. It was far too vivid just thinking about it. And discussing it would only make her think of it more.

Motoko frowned for a moment, before looking up to watch her sister again. Mayuka looked down at her hand again, trying desperately to learn how to control it. But gave up after a moment.

"You're getting too into it. Rather than seeing it as a prosthetic, think of it as your real arm."

"Humph!"

Motoko shook her head. Then smiled, Mayuka managed to clench her hand into a fist, even for a split moment. But she lost it, and once more found herself frustrated.

"Look, I could show you more but there's a catch."

"What's the catch?"

Motoko giggled. Something very uncommon for her to do.

"Oh…you'll see."

* * *

"Where the hell is Motoko!" 

Mayuka yelled. She got her…and if there was one thing Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi hated other than failure, it was when someone outsmarted her. It bugs her to know she let her guard down. She was the genius. It should be her who does the outsmarting.

Batou looked over to see her, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"You're looking for the Major?"

He said in a more of a 'matter of factuality' way. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. Anything that could give her away. He couldn't trust her…no; she was just too mysterious, too conniving for one not to keep an eye on. Of course she noticed.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Mayuka asked icily. Batou blinked.

"Err…."

"Out with it already!"

Mayuka barked. She was sick and tired of this whole 'staring' thing. Sure, to many she was 'attractive' it was a family thing. But staring at her like that? Could anyone say 'future stalker'?

Batou smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? You think I trust the likes of you? Of course not! I have no intention of letting you poke around my head!"

Batou watched. He didn't expect what he saw though. A hurt expression flashed across her features for a split moment, quickly replaced by anger.

"If I wanted to hack your brain fool, I would have already done it, but I didn't did I?"

"Yeah but-"

"Besides, hacking an idiot like you? You're not worth the time for that."

Mayuka replied coldly. Batou growled. How dare she call him inferior?

"You may be saying that now, but I know better than to trust the likes of you."

"If that's the way you feel dumb ass, go ahead! Not like I care anyways!"

"Wait…"

"Shut up. You said more than enough."

Batou blinked.

"So why are you looking for Motoko, anyways?"

"Cause she gave me all this stupid paperwork to do!"

* * *

"So…why did you bring me here? I thought I didn't start until the seventeenth." 

Motoko smiled.

"This is my office right here."

She said as she opened the door. Mayuka looked around. A high stack of papers sat on the desk.

"You've got lots of work to do…maybe I should just go home…"

Motoko shook her head.

"It's been kind of slow until your case showed up…it's ok. Aramaki needs me to do him a favour actually."

"Motoko…I'm not doing your paper work…"

Motoko smiled.

"But you promised. If I help you use your arm, you said you'd do something for me."

"Black-mailing, conniving little…"

Motoko's smile became a smirk.

"Oh, you don't need to. But your registration forms are somewhere in there, and if they don't get filed…"

"…Bitch."

Mayuka muttered, completing her previous thought.

"Oh, would you look at the time! See you later May!"

Motoko said, running out the door.

'Oh, you better run.'

Mayuka thought gritting her teeth.

"Damned conniving!"

She screamed. A dent in the wall appeared where her left hand was mere seconds ago.

Metal.

Her hand hit metal.

Metal hurts like hell.

Note to self: if one doesn't like broken hands, one

SHOULD NOT PUNCH METAL.

Despite, how angry one might be.

Mayuka gritted her teeth, and sighed. Motoko would pay. Oh-so dearly. But as of right now?

"Where the hell is a pen when you need one."

She muttered angrily.

Now,

She needed a pen to get all this crap out of the way.

* * *

"She got you to do her work? Aren't you gullible?" 

Batou teased. Mayuka's face became red.

"Shut up."

Batou began laughing.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Batou only laughed harder, only to be groaning lying on the ground seconds later with Mayuka standing over him, cracking her knuckles.

"Damn, you hit hard! Too hard."

"That's right, and I even broke this hand punching metal earlier. But you're so much softer than a metal wall."

Mayuka teased, before waving her now throbbing hand.

"Guh…serves you right…"

Mayuka sighed angrily and left the room.

* * *

Yukimura frowned. He hated computer work. He preferred to be out there running around. But when one has talent in hacking, one could only suspect he'd be sent to Ishikawa to refine that talent. 

But that wasn't what bugged him now, was the thought off all that happened. Mayuka was sick, and he was stuck sniffing for Mehiji's ass to drag him out of the rock he crawled under.

Unfortunately, his beginner's luck ran out. He never found Takemura. And that bugged him more and more with each passing day…today was no different. Or so he thought.

Ayame watched from the room across, as Mayuka walked inside the room.

"Yukimura…didn't expect to see you here."

Yukimura turned around and smiled.

"Hey, how you feeling."

"I'll be fine…really."

Yukimura shrugged.

"Do take a seat."

He asked, pointing behind her. Mayuka grabbed the seat and sat down.

"And what do I owe this meeting?"

"Nothing, really."

Mayuka crossed her legs, smiling as she looked up.

"Well, I heard about the whole multiple personality thing…"

Mayuka frowned.

"A stupid second ghost that only gets in the way."

"What does she look like?"

"Ugh… Like my nine-year-old self..."

Yukimura blinked.

"That's odd…have any ideas?"

Mayuka stood up abruptly.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to pry…"

"When one gives up their childhood to become an adult, often the subconscious tends to try and cling on to the childhood it should have."

Yukimura blinked, but remained silent. Though looking off to the side, Mayuka noticed this, and sighed.

"Nine years old…or more importantly a few days before I turned ten. 'Yukiko' is the entity. Me before I was given the final push and gave up on childhood."

Yukimura nodded. Realization striking through him. Though he was sure Mayuka would explain in greater detail come time. But until that time came, there was no need in badgering the info out of her. Mayuka sensed the sudden silence, and left.

* * *

"Aww, Yuki-chan, why didn't you ask her out? You've got the hots for her!" 

"He has the hots for who?"

Ayame was teaseling Yukimura about not asking Mayuka out. Though he didn't give his reason, it was obvious. He didn't want to impose on her, especially when it seemed she had other things on her mind.

Batou, walked in just as Ayame said that line. Both catching him off guard, and grabbing his attention. He turned towards Ayame, and looked at her, as he sipped some coffee.

"For Kusanagi."

Immediately after those two words left her mouth, Batou spat out the coffee, right into Ayame's face. Ayame growled, she never noticed Batou's chocking on it.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Which," Batou coughed hoarsely. "Kusanagi?"

He asked Her.

"Ooh! Batou's getting jealous!"

"That's non-sense. I just wanted to warn the poor guy."

"About what?" Yukimura retorted.

"That if you have a thing for the Major, you're not her type…trust me."

"And just how would you know?"

Batou paled. Just what he needed… The orange-haired Yakuza punk had a thing for Motoko too…it was going to be a long case this one…

Ayame watched his expression closely, her own glowing with glee.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what!"

"That you have a thing for May's sister, Batou!"

"What-Don't-shut-damn it…what the hell is your problem?"

Ayame smiled.

"You got all jealous…just like I tried the reverse on Yukimura earlier, and he got angry.

"What?"

"Mayuka, idiot. I like Mayuka, not Motoko."

Yukimura stated. Batou smiled.

"So you like the mental case."

"Hey! Well, at least she isn't a robot!"

Batou growled.

"What did you call her?"

"You hear me! If Mayuka's crazy, then Motoko's a robot!"

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ayame yelled, knocking both over the head. She sighed heavily.

"Batou, before dismissing someone, do try to get to know them. I'm sure if you'd get to know her better, you'd see what a nice sister-in-law she would be."

Mayuka winked as she said this, a playful smile forming on her lips. Batou gritted his teeth, and obviously bit down on his own tongue. He didn't say anything…

Ayame had a point. Both Mayuka and Motoko were sisters, and they got along with each other…well sort of… But still, shouldn't the men that love them-love?-Like?-get along with each other.

"Fine. I'm sorry 'bout what I said kid. Just don't revert to Yakuza, okay?"

"Uh…sure…"

* * *

Mayuka sat in the apartment. Outside was already dark, as she held a small up of sake. She looked across to Motoko, whom was with her. 

"Remind me, how did you convince me to a round of sake again?"

Mayuka muttered as she drained her cup. A faint blush appeared on her features. It was most likely, not her first. Motoko however, appeared to be completely sober. Cyborg brains processed faster anyways.

"You're twenty from what I remember, right?"

Motoko teased. Mayuka nodded.

"Then it's not like you're underage."

Mayuka frowned.

"Yeah, but I always strayed away from the stuff. Unlike you, I happen to get hangovers in the morning, or did you forget?"

Mayuka looked around her surroundings again. The bar. It wasn't a extremely fancy one, but it was clean…eerily reminded her of the T.V. set of that ancient T.V. show called "Cheers". Why she even knew that to begin with? She didn't know, most likely had to do with her former history classes.

Truthfully though, the bar looking like the set for "Cheers" was deliberate, it was a hologram after all. They were just sitting in the living room.

"Oh, I didn't forget. It's just that you'll have to use your digression so you don't end up looking like a drunkard."

"Pfft. You're nice."

Motoko smiled.

"So, what was this question you had to ask?"

Mayuka smiled as she poured herself another cup, taking a sip. Noting the change of scenery as she watched the hologram disappear. Her surroundings were once again the living room: gray carpet, a table, which she and Motoko were sitting at, and a kitchen to her left.

"What's up with you and Batou?"

"Wha…what?"

Mayuka nodded, and took another sip.

"The way you look at each other…"

She left her sentence upended. She didn't need to explain, Motoko figured it out.

"Personal life, and work shouldn't mix…"

"Well, I'm here."

Motoko frowned.

"Your different. You have ties to the Yakuza, and I don't intend on them getting you again."

"So…it's a safety thing then?"

Motoko nodded, as she downed another glass of sake. Mayuka smiled slightly, before putting her hand to her face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…it's just…"

Motoko frowned.

"You better tell me…"

"The mind can come up with all possible scenarios of the universe…yet one cannot predict how another would react…the whole idea makes me feel guilty about it…"

"Guilty?"

Mayuka shook her head, silence ensued the both of them for what seemed like forever. Mayuka sighed.

"Um, Motoko, I have another question for you."

Motoko nodded, a sign that she should continue.

"It's a little more personal than the first. And a lot less trivial."

Motoko looked up at her, a questioning stare formulated as all attention was focused on Mayuka. Mayuka seemed uncharacteristically unnerved by this.

"If…"

She cut herself off, looking at the table, and began to draw light circles on the wood with her index.

"If someone you held dearly, were to betray you, what would you do? Would you forgive them?"

Motoko's glance hardened at first.

"What are you suggesting May?"

"Nothing…just please, answer my question."

Motoko sighed. She had a feeling she probably wouldn't like the answer she was about to give.

"No, I wouldn't forgive them."

"What would you do then?"

"Whatever is necessary…"

Mayuka's glance became saddened, but she smiled faintly, the hint of sadness evident within.

"Oh… 'Solider through and through' eh?"

Motoko nodded.

"Yes, and while were on this, mind telling me why you asked such a thing?"

Mayuka became quiet as she closed her eyes. Motoko would have mistaken her for being asleep if she didn't open her eyes.

"It's just that…"

Mayuka shook her head, a silent sign that she gave up. Motoko looked at her, her expression worried.

"Something was bothering me. But just ignore that…there were just a few things on my mind. I'm fine, really."

"If you say so…"

Motoko said, her eyes never leaving Mayuka. Mayuka yawned and got up, picking up the sake glass.

"Well, I guess I better get some rest."

"You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine. It's just this lack of action that's getting to me…makes me think too much."

Motoko smirked, though her eyes still reflected with worrisome thoughts.

"With an I.Q of over two hundred, I'd expect thinking would be your flaw."

"Heh, let's not get into the personal attacks now. It's way too late at night for that."

Mayuka nodded as she finished putting the cup in the sink.

"Well, good night Motoko."

"Wait,"

Mayuka turned around for a brief second.

"What is it?"

"If you don't feel like it, you don't have to come to work with me tomorrow."

Mayuka smiled.

"I might have to grab that offer while I still have it. I wouldn't mind the sleep."

"Alright then, I'll have Kurutan visit."

Motoko concluded. Mayuka nodded.

"You know…tomorrow's the twenty-fourth. Maybe we should have a get together…just like the old days."

"Yeah, me, you and Kurutan. That sound's nice. I'll try to come home early then."

Mayuka's smile changed to a childish grin, as she gave thumbs up.

"Then it's a date!"

Motoko blinked.

"Um…"

She returned the gesture, in astonishment.

"Yeah…it's a date."

Nodding once more, Mayuka headed off for bed.

* * *

"Are you sure the Chief's letting us do this?" 

Motoko raised a skeptical eyebrow at Togusa who had just suggested that they were having a Christmas party tomorrow.

"Um…not exactly…"

Togusa grinned. Good old Togusa. He was the only one of them without cybernetic implants, and it seemed to show at the oddest of moments. Right now, he seemed like a little child who was making an elaborate plan to disobey his parent without them figuring it out until it was too late.

"Explain?"

"Everyone needs some Christmas cheer!"

Motoko sighed.

"You don't know who idiotic you just sounded there."

"I thought you'd say something like that."

'Major' Motoko Kusanagi shook her head. She had two options. One: play Scrooge; destroy all hopes of this and rid the place of all childlike grins by telling Aramaki before hand. Or two: act like a present-day Kris Cringle; don't tell Aramaki and join in on the fun. Kusanagi sighed to herself. Decisions, decisions, there were far too many.

"What did the others say?"

Togusa smiled. She was actually giving the idea a chance.

"The others agreed…they were just doubting what you would say."

Motoko sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Go for it."

"Yeah!"

Togusa began to cheer when Motoko interrupted him as she cleared her throat.

"However, there's just one condition."

There was always a catch to these things.

"And that is?"

Togusa asked, really wishing not to know.

"If the Chief finds out about this, and wants to tan someone's hide, it'll be yours, not mine, got that?"

Togusa groaned. Motoko had a knack for planning in case of the worse possible scenarios…this was no different.

"Yes…I understand…"

* * *

"It definitely has changed since the last time." 

Mayuka stated as she looked around. She and Kurutan were in the mall. The two of them had gone shopping.

"You've said that about a hundred times now…"

Kurutan smiled, as she shouldered several bags.

"Well…it's true…"

Kurutan shrugged.

"Well…consider this your Christmas gift though…"

"Fun!"

Mayuka grinned that same childlike grin, as she toggled with something in her hand.

"What's that anyways?"

"An eye scanner, and with those little screwdriver and parts you got me, I can finish it.

"You're doing that now?"

Mayuka raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"Yeah…why?"

Kurutan shook her head.

"You may have grown Mayu-chan but you're still as childish as ever."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment…"

Mayuka said dryly. Kurutan chuckled.

"You will, will you?"

"Yeah, that's right Kurutan."

Mayuka glared. She didn't like being the brunt of the joke.

"Hey, hey! No need to get angry!"

Kurutan said, trying to diffuse a problem before it turned to something major.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Look, I think we should head back."

Mayuka nodded looking at her watch.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Tachikoma!" 

Motoko yelled to the A.I. as she took a free fall. Just in time, she landed on it. This was all she needed: A bunch of Yakuza punks after some meat because they were missing a certain kidnapped hacker, she just 'happened' to know the whereabouts of. Not like she cared anyways. They could complain about how Mayuka was their 'property' all they liked. But obviously, they never knew it wasn't wise idea to piss off 'Major' Motoko Kusanagi.

'Ignorance is bliss' as they say.

(Major, are you all right?)

(What the hell do you think!)

Motoko growled through the link. Batou, always looking out for her needs, as usual. She couldn't blame him, but now _really_ wasn't the time for it.

(Major, you've got a bogey at six o'clock, packing some major heat. My guess is a rocket launcher.)

(A rocket launcher? Where the hell did they get that?)

Motoko replied to Yukimura. For a newbie, he wasn't bad.

(It's called the black-market. Yakuza has their ways of utilizing it for such needs, merely by getting someone inside the military and playing thief.)

Motoko rolled her eyes. Leave it to the former Yakuza himself to state that as-matter-of-faculty, and in the cockiest of ways ever.

"Tachikoma!"

"Major!"

"Get ready to fire on my mark!"

"Roger!"

(Saito!)

(Target locked, Major, it's a 'turtle' type tank.)

(Turtle?)

(Its weakness is its underside; I'll need a clear shot of that in order for this to work.)

(And the others)

(We just cleared them out Major!)Yelled Batou over the link, (They escaped.)

(Damn it!)

Batou nodded.

(Batou, have your, and the other Tachikomas shoot a web at it and pull it up.)

(Got that?)

(Roger Mr.Batou!)

Suddenly the 'turtle' tank was surrounded by several ropes latching onto it, it was almost hoisted up into the air by the blue think tanks before a shot went off, and the tank stopped moving, falling to the ground with a thud.

(Got it!)

(Good…let's get the hell out of here)

* * *

"Kurutan…what time is it?" 

Kurutan sighed. Mayuka had asked her that question - only God knows how many times - for what she thought was the millionth time.

"It's nearly eleven thirty. Keep that head of yours on your shoulders. It'd be a great benefit to all."

"She said she'd be here."

The 'she' in question here happened to be Motoko. Kurutan scowled. Motoko had a mean streak of always getting stuck at work or something coming up. Motoko tend to dive into whatever she's doing too deep, and forget all sense of time. In Kurutan's opinion, it was quite annoying. But then again, they didn't nick name Motoko Kusanagi 'Major' for nothing: The woman was practically married to her job.

Mayuka's impatient pacing and fidgeting didn't help the matter. In fact, it was beginning to get on Kurutan's nerves. But out of the two of them, one had to be the calm cool collected one…and Mayuka beat her in being the angry one, so that left that role to her…unfortunately, she felt as though she'd rather be the one pacing up and down like some maniac…

Strangely, such a description fitted Mayuka better. She was better suited for it. Then again, she always had mood swings at the oddest of times. It supposedly had something to do with the fact that because the brain was developing faster the body was too in order to keep up, so she hit puberty early…or something incredibly strange as that.

Kurutan shook her head free of thoughts and looked at her watch. It was quarter to twelve.

"She's here."

Mayuka muttered angrily.

"How do you know?"

Moments later Motoko walked through the door, her hair a slight mess, and she looked worn out.

"I heard the key in the door."

Mayuka stated simply before turning around. Kurutan gulped. Anytime now, Mayuka would yell…she had a bad temper, and chances were adult hood didn't rid her of it. Mayuka looked at Motoko and sighed.

"Let me guess…it was 'work' again wasn't it?"

"Look, May, I'm sorry I-"

"I'll see you in the morning."

Mayuka cut her off before even giving her time to explain. She was tired of waiting, and would rather sleep right now anyways. Motoko sighed sadly as she sat at the table beside Kurutan.

"Are you sure-"

"Completely."

"If you insist…"

"I'll only do so if necessary."

Mayuka said, as she turned away, walking towards the spare room with the couch in it.

"Good night."

* * *

Motoko growled as she hit the alarm clock again. She would have hit the snooze button, but the last time she hit it she must of broke it with what force she used. 

"Damned piece of…"

She muttered to herself, as she looked to her left. Kurutan was sleeping beside her. She said she would stick around anyways cause she had today off as well. Motoko shrugged and climbed out of bed, to put some clothes on. Kurutan stirred, her warm ember eyes opening.

"What time is it?"

"Five forty-five…why?"

"You wake up too early…"

Kurutan stated as she sat up. Motoko smiled, throwing a pillow at her head, but Kurutan ducked beneath it.

"So, what do you think Mayuka is up to?"

A grin spreadded on her face.

"Would you believe me if I were to say breakfast?"

Motoko blinked. Then realization dawned on her. The small apartment did smell of miso soup.

"Well, I guess we should check it out."

* * *

"Sleepy-heads." 

Mayuka stated as she sat on the cushion at the table, a cup of green tea in hand, as she over looked the newspaper. Her bowl of miso soup was empty. She was wearing a pair of dark emerald green eyeglasses that contrasted with her sapphire eyes.

"Well, good morning to ya too."

Mayuka smiled, adjusting her glasses with the base of her wrist, as she looked up at Kurutan, then to Motoko.

"Speaking of mornings, Togusa said he wanted us to be there by eight. He said that Kurutan could come along too."

"Come along…?"

Mayuka chuckled.

"We're supposedly having a party."

Motoko blinked.

"Oh…yes, it was Togusa's idea…by the way, where did you get the glasses?"

"I've been wearing glasses for a while, if you haven't notice…anyways we picked these ones up yesterday."

"Eh, no need to be cold now."

Mayuka ignored the comment.

"Yes, well, I made some green tea, and some miso soup. If you don't like that, then you can go hungry, I really don't care."

"What are you reading?"

Mayuka gritted her teeth as she read over an article, before tearing it in half and tossing it on the table.

"Nothing."

She growled, as she got up from the table. Motoko waited for a moment till after she left before she looked at the paper. It was torn down the middle where it had two pictures. One of a businessman named "Hikaru Mehiji" and the other of Mayuka.

'_Mehiji claims 'Sergeant Major' Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi is responsible for several cyber crimes against him and his company under the jurisdiction of the Yakuza.'_

"How the hell did the tabloids even get a hold of this?"

Kurutan frowned. Motoko didn't answer at first.

"Obviously, Mehijii knows a hell of a lot more than he's admitting to."

Motoko continued to read through the report; the crease in her brow from her frowning was evident.

"Well?"

"I can't say I blame her for being angry. The media knows too much."

"It's called they put their grubby noses where they don't belong, and decided to dish out all the dirt on me. Especially my old medical file that states that I had claustrophobia, and was hematophobic. Throw in the whole bit of recent events stating it's possible I have a Multiple Personality Disorder, and they've got a person who seems completely insane in the eyes of the media, and the people."

Mayuka growled; she was still standing by the doorway, leaning on it.

"Well, you're not crazy Mayuka, from what I tell."

"Yeah, well, I am not the most stable of people either. Look, an opinion from friends when he took it to this level doesn't matter anymore. The media will just dismiss it as babble."

"But a nurse-"

"Who's a friend of the said person, and by the way majors in medicine, and not human psychology's opinion probably wouldn't be favoured."

"She has a point."

Kurutan sighed. No way beating that.

"Well?"

"I don't like this one bit. This is one personal attack gone too far. Unfortunately, with such a count against my name, and ties to the Yakuza, going to the media isn't wise either."

Motoko nodded.

"No it wouldn't."

"Because…?"

"Because if they see me, it'll turn into an uproar. They'll be wondering why I haven't been in jail yet, they'll cause problems for Section Nine, and in the end, just to stay on good terms with the people, the Government might be forced to try a de-ghosting…no, we need a better plan."

"A plan?"

Motoko raised a skeptical eyebrow at her…a 'plan' didn't sound good.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just have to tell Aramaki when we come in this morning."

Motoko nodded.

"Yes, we'll have to defuse the problem before it gets out of hand."

Mayuka stood up straight.

"Yeah, well, we've got an hour and a half before we worry about that. So I'll try not to get too riled up about it before hand. I guess we should get ready to go. I'll be taking a shower."

Kurutan sighed as she sat down with a bowl of miso soup in hand, Motoko following her lead.

"Alright then, you do just that."

Mayuka turned around and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Ok, so one could admit the purpose for a Christmas party was to have fun. But then, tell that to Daisuke Aramaki. He was neck deep in his paper work again. Instead of complaining about the party, he merely ignored them, and dived right into work. 

Mayuka wasn't much better though. She had gone into the office for a 'debriefing' probably to give her more details about the training. And Mayuka's extended absence was probably due in fact to her telling Aramaki about the newspaper.

Motoko shook her head. Some things just never change, and that included work-a-holics like Mayuka and Aramaki.

Motoko on the other hand was drinking a cocktail. Togusa's idea was a different one: he had the hologram set up, making the office look like a tropical paradise. Kurutan smiled as she watched the elder Kusanagi stretch on the long chair.

"Someone seems to be having a good time."

Kurutan peered down at her before jumping three feet into the air a second later. She turned around to face Mayuka who laughed at her.

"Someone sure scares easy."

"Hey, you were able to make it here!"

Stated Togusa, as he and Ishikawa, and Saito turned back to singing a badly off-tune carol.

"Uh…just how much did they have to drink?"

"Too much, I'm afraid."

Mayuka nodded.

"Well, they seem happy, don't they?"

"Like old drunken sailors."

Batou interrupted. Mayuka grinned.

"You're not a lightweight yourself, you know."

Batou chuckled.

"Good point."

"What are you all doing?"

At the sound of the gruff voice, several members jumped. Including Ayame, who had just walked in. Motoko smirked.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s…"

"Hey, Togusa, I think I smell something burning."

Mayuka said slyly, watching as the man changed several shades of scarlet.

"I-uh…"

Aramaki suddenly eyed him, his gaze intense.

"Who's idea was it," He spoke very low,"To hold a Christmas party?"

Immediately everyone turned around, and pointed to Togusa. Togusa felt that he would melt under his stare.

"Togusa, Togusa, Togusa…how much do you like you're job?"

"Err…"

Mayuka shook her head.

"Come on, it's Christmas, don't grill his hide now old man."

"What did you call me?"

"Um…chief, sir…"

Aramaki smiled.

"I thought I was mishearing things."

Mayuka nodded. When he scowled, Aramaki could actually look scary. The old man's features softened.

"Next time you have a Christmas party, just remember to invite your employer."

Laughter erupted throughout the room, including Yukimura who had just come from the near-by room.

* * *

Mayuka sighed as she slammed down another bottle of sake. Five…no, six, it was six by now, she was sure. Or she thought, she wasn't sure anymore. Everything seemed out of focus…then again, it was probably the sake. 

Nearly three hours ago she had come here, and began searching for something. An old acquaintance of hers, a former doctor…though she didn't know why at first.

One doesn't become a genius simply by being born that way, but seem to exercise such capabilities. She was no different. Yakuza or no, this whole ordeal had an effect on her…though tell her to admit that to anyone, and she'd probably strangle you. She never showed it bugged her.

In the distance she heard footsteps, but paid them no mind, ignoring them just like she did the party in the room beside, simply reaching for another bottle of sake.

* * *

"Hey, did anyone see where Mayuka went?" 

Yukimura asked.

"Well, I saw her head to one of the offices…"

Stated Togusa as he lay on his back. He seemed rather pale. Ayame though smiled.

"You took this party too extreme."

"You don't have to tell me that again."

Ayame nodded before watching Yukimura leave the room.

* * *

"Mayuka?" 

"Well, well, Yukimura Takeda! Good to see you!"

Yukimura peered in. Mayuka sat in the computer-chair looking at the screen.

"I was about to have a drink, care to join me?"

Yukimura nodded as Mayuka reached for a second sake glass, pouring it out and handing it to him.

"You sure seem cheery."

"It's Christmas, Yuki-sama."

Yukimura blinked. Her tone of voice seemed only seductive for a moment. A tone he never heard her use, though he paid it no mind.

Looking up, he saw it. Mistletoe up above them. Mayuka seemed to have been paying much attention to him, as her gaze soon followed his. She gasped almost in awe.

"Mistletoe…I remember all the little jokes we made about it all those years back, when I was "Sergeant" Kusanagi."

Yukimura nodded.

"Yuki-sama…you know they say if a man and a woman are underneath it they have to kiss."

Mayuka stated in a dreamy like voice.

"Um…that's only if…"

"Go ahead, I won't complain."

Yukimura shook his head. He couldn't believe his ears. Then it dawned on him. Sake.

"How much were you drinking?"

"Not much, but if that's the way you feel then,"

She got up.

"I'll be on my way."

Yukimura grabbed her hand.

"No wait!"

He said, pulling her to him, tilting her chin as lips met. Mayuka fidgeted in surprise, but regained her composure.

Yukimura suddenly felt uneasy. Mayuka wasn't acting like herself because she was after all drunk. Despite the sweet taste of cinnamon on her lips, it was covered with a heavy dose of alcohol.

He was going to break it apart, when he felt Mayuka put her arms around his neck, and began playing with his hair. He gently responded by placing his arms around her waist. Satisfied that she didn't freak out, his tongue screamed for entrance.

He knew he should stop now. But his instincts wouldn't let him. He felt her open her mouth, allowing him entrance, as he searched around her mouth, exploring all corners of it, his tongue entangling with hers.

That's where it started to go wrong, as he leaned into her; he felt his hand guide itself slowly underneath the back of her simple white t-shirt. It caught her off guard, making her loose her balance, falling to the ground, with him on top of her. He saw the two sapphire orbs that were her eyes widen with uncertainty, as another set of feet made their way.

"Hey…Oh…my…"

It was Ayame, who looked down at the two of them, her face flushed. Yukimura suddenly jumped to his feet when Mayuka pushed him off of her. She got back to her feet again, with Yukimura's help.

He wouldn't forget the expression on her face. It was a sense of fear, yet at the same time, seemingly aroused. But the aroused expression was over laid by the fear. It had won.

"Mayuka…"

"Shit…"

She muttered under her breath, putting her hand to her head.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit shit-shit SHIT!"

Mayuka shook her head in disarray; silence ensued for a moment, before May broke it.

"Oh my god… we almost-almost…"

She said, the shock setting in.

"Mayuka, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to-"

"I REALLY don't want to hear it right now!"

Mayuka screamed suddenly, cutting Yukimura off. She sighed in frustration, her hand covering her eyes.

"I can't believe how stupid I was…should have never gotten drunk like this…. stupid-stupid…."

"Look, don't blame yourself…"

Yukimura tried, but Mayuka didn't reply. Her face was ghostly white. Ayame looked over in concern.

"Hey, Mayu, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to-"

Mayuka's voice sounded hoarse, broken when she started. She cut herself off, shaking her head.

"I think I need to, go and sit down."

Ayame nodded and helped her out of the room. A moment later she came back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, ass hole?"

"Hey…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, make sure you explain it to Motoko, I really don't care what shit you get in."

Ayame said, turning to leave.

* * *

Some people would have freaked, and then hours later find this situation hilarious. 

Mayuka wasn't one of those people. She never had much of a high tolerance for such things. And it doesn't help when you have two contrasting views of everything.

Where Yukiko, the child, would find this situation damn funny, her usual persona was freaked out, and ready to kill.

Kill, of coarse is a much harder word then intended, but it was the first one that came to mind.

Mayuka sighed. It would be a long night. Then she remembered. She took out a cell phone and began to dial. The number, why had it seemed so familiar?

(Hello?)

Came a young woman's voice on the phone. Mayuka recognized it. Jun-kei Mori, a former field medic in the same army unit Mayuka was leading a few years ago.

"Hey Jun-kei."

The woman gasped.

(Well, if it isn't the tiny, little sergeant, how are things?)

"Good, look I would love to catch up now, but can we arrange that for later…"

(Yeah, you don't sound too good.)

Mayuka sighed. She'd explain later.

"Jun, look, I have an idea, and I'll explain tomorrow…have your medic supplies ready."

(A strange request Serge, but consider it granted.)

"You free tomorrow?"

(Yeah.)

"Is o-seven-hundred hours good for you or no?"

(It's perfect. Come over, I'll even take a look to see how your arm is fairing…do tell me you remember where I live.)

Mayuka gritted her teeth, absentmindedly rubbing where he left shoulder met her neck, wincing slightly, though more at a memory.

"I do, I do. See you then Jun."

(Okay, see you. Ja ne!)

And with that the phone hanged up. Mayuka sighed. It will all be fixed tomorrow.

* * *

_Today, SUCKED. No better way to put it. I'm declared a psychopath by the media. All by the father of that bastard Takimura. I will never forget that, for long time now. But this isn't what bugs me the most. What bugs me the most is that Yukimura and I nearly "got it on" if you catch my drift... How could I have been so stupid as to allow myself to get drunk? That, I'll have to look into... But for now, the problem is that I did it. _

_To say I feel anything for Yukimura is a lie. So is saying I don't. I do like him, perhaps not in that way, but that's merely because I've been so focused on my agenda, plans I'm making. For Yakuza to fall, the Mehiji clan must cease to exist. To do this, I can't be too attached emotionally to anyone: all of these people could become pawns in the game of chest between Mehiji and myself. And I have no intention of feel more guilt then necessary. _

_I__t's as they say "Clean gloves hide dirty hands" and mine are perhaps so bloodstained one can only wonder about me. But it doesn't matter anymore. Gomen, sister, but Section Nine's going to have to take a fall for my plan to work. But the first order of business that I have is to get rid of the one thing that's holding me back. _

_Yukiko, my second ghost is becoming too cumbersome. That's why the partial de-ghosting will have to work. Then my plan can be set into motion. And the only person I'd trust to do something like that is none other than Jun-kei Mori. Of course, I'll hide the change. One would merely think the training session I went on triggered the change in personality, made me colder, toughened me up, and that would explain the change. No one will know, unless I want him or her to. But not in this lifetime that's for sure._

_"And once again, the solider is a solider, and no longer the carefree boy that he was, staining his hands with the blood of others, hiding them within those black leather gloves of his." _

_Mayuka

* * *

_

A/N: Truthfully, I love that quote, as it probably must describe plenty of soliders after war, and their aristocratic families... but it is true when you think of it. But It's used here to describe Mayuka's current out look "Clean goves hide dirty hands" More than anyone, Mayuka is refering to herself. Basically, she's admitting that she's not as innocent as some would believe.

Reblaw: No, don't worry, I don't mind, as long as you don't get too hypocritical there :D You just reminded me of how annoying this stupid "auto formatting"is on my compurter, it tends to change things around before I get to revising my chapters, and I sometimes over look it.

Truthfully, I don't care, as it's a vivd reminder of how one of these days I have to badger my parents into getting me a Machintosh or something other than windows... Microsoft word after all, gets incredibly annoying when it comes to dialect differences, and I have yet to sit down and download a Canadian dictionary into it...which I must learn how to do first :D

As for the mental-illness. My conclusion came to one of two things: One, Mayuka's too tempermental, she seems to shift moods rather easily when pervoked...and considering she is still sane, they should get her consent first...Two, yes, mental illnesses do have biological roots, but in Mayuka's case, it seems to be more trama induced than anything else.

Well, that's my take on it anyways, and now,

* * *

Next chappy: 

Chapter 7: Tactics: S. F. Stamina Rose

(S.F. Special forces...it'll all be explained why I put that later.)

Mayuka relishes in the past for a moment with Jun-kei before going off to training. But what made her so cold to the others when she returned to help them take down another assasin after Prime-misiter Kayabuki? And what is really on her mind, and what does it have to do with Section Nine?


	7. Chapter 7: SF Staimina Rose

A/N: It's late, I know, very late. Do forgive me, I am in the midst of working on chapter eight as I type this.

Disclaimer: geeze, you don't have to even ask to figure out the answer to that one. No, I don't own GitS:SAC I own Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi though

* * *

Inner Universe

Chapter 7: Tactics: Special Forces Stamina Rose

"Did I hear you correctly?"

A young woman who wore black-rimmed glasses shouted. She was at least her late twenties. Her hair was rather long, gathered up in a style that pinned it in the back, remising a Chinese style. Its colour was the colour of emerald, which made her crimson eyes seem odd, but in the end it seemed to give her completion completeness.

At the time, her comment was directed towards another young woman, in her early twenties. Her hair was even longer, simply tied back into a ponytail. She glared at the woman, her sapphire eyes flashed dangerously, despite the barrier of the green-framed glasses on her eyes. Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi.

"Yeah, you heard me, and that's what I want, got it Mori?"

"You're nuts! _Partial_ de-ghosting!"

"Better than having some runt run around in my head."

'Mori' shifted her glasses skeptically.

"With all do respect Serge, I refuse."

"Jun-kei, it's one simple favour I'm asking. Just one."

"In this case, that is one too many, Mayuka. And despite my expertise in such areas, it's not as simple as it seems."

Mayuka frowned.

"But I'm sure you can do it."

"It's near impossible. And I'm not only saying that cause I've never attempted anything like that before."

Mayuka sighed, it was the news she didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry Serge…"

"No… No…"

Jun-kei sighed.

"Well, you still want to try it don't you?"

Mayuka nodded.

"I still have a plan to put into motion."

Jun-kei scowled.

"Are you brain dead or something? You told me your plan. Yeah, it's a good plan, if your intention is a homicide suicide in the end of it all! What's the point in that? Don't you want to see the fruits of your labor?"

Mayuka closed her eyes, a small smile forming.

"Yes…but I'd be happy to die knowing that the things that happened to me won't happen to some other innocent girl."

"But what about the people who care for you?"

Mayuka looked at her questionably, her eyes clouded over.

"Like you, right?"

"Yeah, just like me!"

Mayuka shook her head slowly.

"Because of the way my hand was forced early on in this game, I was forced into a position I regret, and as a result had to kill many to keep my own life. One can only ask: Do I have the right to judge which life is more important?"

Mayuka paused, almost as if waiting for an answer, but she gave no indication, so Jun remained silent.

"Then I think about an innocent girl, like I use to be once, and I remember why I want to do this personally. Why should she stain her impressionable conscience with blood, when my hands have already been dyed red? Besides, I know I'm not God, but I don't plan on dying…no, not yet."

Jun-kei nodded. One like Mayuka's motives isn't always understandable. Most just write it off as classic urge for revenge.

"Just because you don't plan on dying doesn't mean it won't happen."

"I know, I know."

"So, you don't care what it takes, do you?"

"Even if the so called odds, are against me, and 'impossible', I refuse to give up without trying, even if in the eyes of the naive and the ignorant that time of trial is seen as a vain attempt."

"So, I have no hopes of changing your mind do I?"

"What do you think?"

Jun-kei sighed. Of all questions, Mayuka picked the one she knew Jun would eventually answer with an answer that would rub salt into an old wound. Of course, Jun could pretend that wasn't what she was thinking of, to avoid setting off Mayuka…but Mayuka would be even angrier: The one thing Mayuka was attracted to was Jun's honesty, despite how hurtful it may be.

"I think you're acting just as bratty as you were when you quit S.F. Stamina Rose."

Mayuka's face dropped, becoming a scowl, as she began rubbing her left arm again.

"The special forces."

Mayuka muttered bitterly.

"Yeah, you left us high and dry oh great leader."

Jun said angrily. The comment stung, but Mayuka refused to let it show.

"In fact, the idiots who didn't leave shortly after you did…Sakaki, Osaka, Asuka, all of them died."

"The military just used us as their guenni pigs. Their damned sacrificial lambs to save the rest of their pathetic forces."

Jun-kei frowned.

"But we wouldn't have lost most of our members if you didn't go off on your own like that, idiot!"

* * *

"What! Are you sure about that? Repeat last!" Mayuka, dressed in her military attire ordered angrily over the radio she had.

'Yes Sergeant Kusanagi, you heard us correctly.'

Came the reply of the corneal.

'And I'd watch you're tongue when speaking to a superior officer!'

Mayuka ignored the bitter statement, but looked behind her to a man who was sitting less than a meter away. Mayuka frowned, as did a man, who appeared to be in his early twenties, with light blue hair, and deep gray eyes.

"Lieutenant?"

The man nodded.

"It doesn't sound good at all, kid."

Mayuka growled.

"Would you stop belittling me Himura?"

The man laughed.

"Calm down now…"

"Just remember, dumb ass, its only one rank you have over me. And stop bugging me over the fact that I'm only a few years younger."

'Himura' smiled.

"Of course it's only a few years when you look at your form but-"

"Kadaji Himura! You may know about that because of a blunder of mine, but I know so much about you that you'd quit the army in shame if I were to reveal it!"

Kadaji Himura sighed. They were on a war field and instead of fighting the damned gorilla fighters, they were arguing amongst themselves. Mayuka must have picked up his thoughts.

"This won't work. It'll never work. Not like this, not when we who are in charge do nothing but argue. We'll die here, if we keep this up. You know this as much as I do."

Kadaji nodded.

"Kadaji-san…I just wished..."

Mayuka shook her head, before turning.

"We need to act on that bomb threat immediately. Many civilians happen to be near by."

"Damn it…Wait, Kusanagi-"

"Roberts! Jonathon! Smith! Red one! Red two! Corporal Zaire! Osaka! Asuka! Sakaki!"

Immediately, the nine men assembled in front of Mayuka and she nodded.

"Alright! Gear up, and lets move out! It's a gorilla attack, area code T4, 93! They are extremely dangerous! Up to L7 in the threat level! They are not to be underestimated!"

"Wait!"

"What is it Sir?"

Mayuka asked, angrily turning back to Kadaji.

"You're taking half of our forces right there! Are you nuts?"

"No, I just don't want to deal with any civilian deaths."

Himura Kadaji gritted his teeth.

"Kusanagi-san-"

"There's nothing going on here sir. You've got some A.I tanks, and the other half of the force…you'll manage."

"We already have little numbers being Stamina Rose Squad one, of the Special Forces. Only twenty. And even if we were to get aid from squad two, that's still only forty. We can't afford to shortchange ourselves like that."

It was then Mayuka turned around, pushing him hard to the ground.

"Look, you tell me how to plan things some other time Lieutenant, when you feel it's best not to chide me over something trivial."

"Lives are not trivial! Stop playing around Kusanagi, we're in a battle field, and we have to be considerate of-"

"Winning is what matters. The sooner we win, the quicker we're out of this hellhole. How do we know we've won? When either our enemy is completely exterminated, or they surrendered."

"Exterminated? You make them sound like rodents! They are real people, with real families. If someone dear to me died in this war, I'd be in depression. Are you saying you don't care if the burden of knowing you've ruined thousands of lives rests upon your shoulders?"

Mayuka smiled.

"But that's the thing. To accuse me of doing anything show just how vein they may be."

Kadaji growled at this.

"Then, if I were to kill you now…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He was sure Mayuka understood. Mayuka looked him straight in the eyes.

"My mother and father both died when I was very young. My sister…I no longer see her as a sister anymore. If you are suggesting that someone would cry if they found out that I died…"

Her eyes hardened, becoming like ice. Kadaji nodded. It was this look in her eyes that told someone when she became the cold-blooded solider. It was the mask, the façade she used to prevent any emotion from over flooding her.

She was the perfect solider, the one that completed every mission and in record time too.

She knew her ways around every trap that was set, how to direct someone into enemy territory. How to infiltrate bases, to act like a civilian, and carry out her mission to be the notorious spy that gathered all information that was needed. She even knew every strategy that could be used, and how to counter them.

That's why she was such a capable leader: she did get angry, sad, but she bottles such emotions up so that they don't muddle her plans as she thinks. Such a deed would only make the whole experience more deadly.

Yet for some reason, the army put him in charge and her in second.

He could only assume that the reason she was never put in charge was that despite the fact that her body was still organic her methods were too cybernetic; too calculated. She went about things as though they were figures on paper rather than real people and real lives. She followed all orders without question, never considering if the man in charge had something in store for her team.

Which is why usually all orders for her to go out were so vague: they knew she would strategize it and come up with every single possible way the enemy could attack, and how to counter it. They left it to her, and took advantage of her abilities, knowing she'd complete it successful as all ways, without question.

She was just a kid after all. A damned kid that managed to hack herself into the Army database to assume training.

Yet he couldn't help but keep looking at her as she sat down at that desk everyday coming up with strategies and how to counter them. It was this strange feeling inside of him. Something was telling him what to do. And he felt it was right too.

This thing had to have been his ghost; after all he'd been a cyborg for nearly ten years now, after a car accident that nearly killed him when he was about her age. And his ghost as always was telling him he should protect her. Even if he didn't agree with her views and was sure the little idiot should get what she deserved, he felt he had to protect her. He would protect her, no matter what.

"No one would give a damn, Kadaji-san."

Mayuka finally finished.

"Well I would."

Mayuka gasped, her eyes widened before settling into that emotional mask again.

"K-Kadaji…"

"I just can't believe it doesn't get to you."

"I never had ideals like yours. Its lies you wish to believe in. War cannot come without bloodshed accompanying it. That is it's true nature in the end."

Kadaji nodded.

"I understand but-"

Suddenly alarms went off.

"Two hours…till what?"

"Till the explosion, Sir."

Mayuka answered.

"We've got to leave."

She turned to the eight-man team she called on earlier.

"Let's move out!"

"Sir yes sir!"

And with that Mayuka and the others left the field.

* * *

"If you never left none of it would have happened!"

Jun yelled. Mayuka frowned closing her eyes.

"I didn't come here to argue Mori."

She stated coldly.

"I just came here for a favour."

"Well you can forget the damned favour!"

Mayuka sighed.

"I know we're friends, but I'll even pay you. One hundred billion, U.S money."

"What the… How the fuck did you get a hold of that much?"

A small smirk whisked its way onto Mayuka's face as she stood up.

"I'm pulling Yakuza connections dumb ass."

"I thought you said you hated the Yakuza."

"Yes, so I thought I'd be a modern Raven hood. Steal from the rich, and make my self richer."

Jun-kei frowned.

"Blood money?"

"No. You know I would never go that far."

Jun-kei sighed.

"You've got me beat. Everyone could use a little money, and I have a little brother whom I have to find again ever since he left the institution."

"Aoi, right?"

Jun-kei smiled.

"The one and only. He's a wild little runt if I do say so my self."

"Doesn't he have…"

"Yeah. He has times where he can be really out there, but he's a good kid overall."

Mayuka smiled.

"I see."

"Serge,"

"What?"

"You know I still haven't forgiven you."

Mayuka frowned as Jun-kei looked up, her eyes reading something.

"Well?"

"I found what I needed to know, so you're going to have to sleep for a little while if you don't mind."

"What Jun, just wai-!"

A wicked smirk spreade across Jun's features as Mayuka's body went limp. She had lost consciousness.

"Don't worry Serge. I've got it all under control. Just don't blame me if you die."

* * *

"Sergeant!"

"Report, Smith!"

"We've got a problem sir! Several C4 explosives went off near the Yeshiva plate."

Said one of the men, as Mayuka loaded her gun.

"Shit. C4's may be a weapon of the 21st Century boys but don't underestimate it's power!"

"Your orders are?"

"Roberts and Jonathon! Work on getting civilians out of this wreck!"

"Yes m'am!"

Soon two of the squad members left.

"Smith, is there anything else?"

"Our detector found several bombs."

"What's the outage, and how much time?"

Smith shook his head.

"I don't know Sir."

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Sir?"

"Damn it! Red one and two, follow me. Smith, you're also with me. The rest of you give us back up!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

Mayuka nodded, before running in the direction of a building, being followed by her subordinates. The entered inside quickly.

"Ok, I want everyone to spread out! Keep your guard up, but remember, we need those bombs defused ASAP!"

"Found one Sergeant!"

"Same here Sir!"

"And there's another here!"

"Even I found one…so soon…something's not right…"

Mayuka muttered.

"Defuse them now…"

(Corporal!)

(Corporal: Yes sir?)

(Are there any more bombs in here?)

(Negative sir. I have a bad feeling about this…)

Mayuka froze as she heard the click of a gun behind her.

"Shit…ambush…"

"You've got that right Sergeant!"

(Red one! Red two!)

(Sergeant, Red two and Smith are traitors!)

"Damn…tell me something I don't know…"

Smith smiled.

"Well, I'm already assuming Sergeant that you already know you're going to die."

Mayuka cursed under her breath as she tried to point the gun, only to have it blasted out of her hands.

"Die!"

Smith yelled, shooting her in the heart, Mayuka fell over just a mere inch from her own gun, she grabbed it quickly, and fired it off four times, as Smith fell over dead.

"Unluckily for you Smith, even though you shot two times, I happen to have an armored vest on. So while that did hurt like hell, I'm still living, if not, with a punctured lung. And your second shot hit me in the side, missing every vital around there that's possible. I win again."

She said, gasping for air as she struggled to stand, and leaned heavily on the wall. She could feel the adrenalin pumping through her, almost as quickly as the blood seeped through her side. This was the last thing she needed. To loose two men and to die herself. She could almost hear that singsong voice of Kadaji's saying 'I told you so'

"Shit, this is one messed up day."

She muttered to herself, noticing how her legs began to feel weak. She couldn't feel them anymore.

"Well…I guess this ain't a bad place to die."

(Red one: Red one to Sergeant! Come in Sergeant!)

Mayuka smiled. Good old Red one. She at least made it out unscathed. She was a reliable solider indeed. They ought to giver her a medal.

Mayuka shook her head. Why the hell was her mind on such trivial thing?

(May: I'm here…I'm here.)

(Red one: Red two is dead sir. And judging from the vital status of Smith, he is as well. Our back up took care of all enemies outside. What should write in the report, sir? I'm coming to your location now.)

"Ugh…the report…"

Mayuka closed her eyes, her hand on her face. She really didn't need this now. Couldn't she just die in peace without worrying about some stupid report she was supposed to have handed in over a week ago?

"Sir?"

The solider asked again. Mayuka sighed heavily.

'Kill me now' she thought.

"Just put that we were able to hold them off so we could defuse the bombs. Red two: Daisuke Kumishiro and Smith betrayed us. And thus they are both DIA"

"But-"

"That's an order!"

"Sir…? But that's unlike y-"

"Please don't make me repeat myself. This is already humiliating enough."

Red two nodded.

"And Scarlet,"

"Yes m'am?"

The solider frowned. Never before has her superior officer refereed to her by her real name. They only seemed to use her code name. Scarlet narrowed her eyes as she noticed Mayuka didn't finish what she was saying.

"Sir, are you sure you don't want a seat? You don't look very well."

"Now's not the time for that…were…were there any civilian casualties?"

Scarlet looked at Mayuka. Her breathing was badly labored, and the wound was still bleeding. It was a lot deeper than she first thought; the gun must have been a ninety that was certain.

"No sir. All civilians are safe."

Mayuka smiled. The mission was complete. That's all she needed to know. To know they've won and taken out a few of their officers in the meantime.

"That…that's good. Tell everyone they did a great job…"

"Sir…?"

But despite that she could still feel the darkness of sleep calling her. She was tired. This damned war made her tired. And not sleeping for three days didn't help. All she wanted to do now was to close her eyes, and when she woke up she wanted to be back home again. To have everything the way it used to be.

Red One rushed to her side as she suddenly collapsed. Scarlet's expression clouded over as she began shaking Mayuka by the shoulder.

"Sir, wake up sir! Sergeant Kusanagi!"

* * *

"Damn it Kusanagi! Wake up already! This isn't a frigging hotel!"

Mayuka groaned, holding the side of her head.

"So, how do ya feel?"

"Like someone took a mallet to my head."

Mayuka said, wincing every now and then. Jun-kei smiled.

"Well, to be expected."

Mayuka frowned.

"This isn't a joke."

Jun nodded. Before turning to a cylinder tank, that had what appeared to be a floating brain. They were inside a lab now. Jun's lab.

"I replaced that part of the brain with cybernetics. It should hardly register the change. But let me know if anything happens. You're ghost is in tack though. Both of them I made sure of that."

Jun grunted, and closed her eyes. Yes, today was a long day indeed.

"So, what should I do with 'Yukiko'?"

"I'm sure you have some, but use the type of technology you used for my arm, combine it with my DNA, and make a body for her, I suppose."

"Is this some sort of sick attempt to be immortal?"

"If it was, it'd be stupid. I'd loose more of my self each time I needed a new body."

"True, true."

Jun sighed. This was troublesome indeed. But for one billion U.S…it was worth it.

"But may I ask why?"

"…She's just a kid."

Mayuka noticed Jun's turned back. She couldn't see the expression on her face, but she was sure Jun understood.

"You were always like that…I'll do what I can."

Mayuka nodded, and tried to get up, before Jun gently pushed her back down.

"Watch it there. You're getting some rest before trying anything. But first, let me see that left arm of yours."

Mayuka nodded and slowly tugged the T-shirt off. Jun-kei looked at the left arm closely. It was scarred, and had been for a few years now.

"The scar…well, it could have been worse you know."

Jun-kei looked at it. There was a little break in the skin, with scars along, scars that were easily hidden by the T-shirt. Meaning that from the collar bone down the left arm was completely prosthetic…perhaps not completely, but it sure as hell wasn't completely natural either.

"Have you had any problems with it?"

"No, except it feels really sore when it's cold or raining."

"Many old wounds are like that, and considering the prosthetic bone implants I made are drilled into the existing bone structure, and all nerves are connected, the bone structure around the bicep would really feel sore. I can't begin to imagine how much though."

Jun looked over the arm, examining it.

"Well from the X-ray, the titanium alloy bone structure in the lower arm seems to be intact and working well with what remains of the natural bone structure of the upper arm. As for the biceps, you've obviously didn't regulate them. They seem over stressed, and you have to be careful because many parts of your arm is still from the original, and if you keep it up you might damage the tissues and ligaments you know."

"I know, I know."

Jun-kei nodded.

"Good. Get your shirt back on, and get some rest. You'll need it."

Done with tugging her shirt back on, Mayuka nodded, and lied back down as Jun-kei left, turning the lights off behind her.

* * *

Jun-kei frowned when she walked into the room later. Mayuka was gone. She gritted her teeth. The brat had a habit of doing that, quite often too.

She looked around the lab, back to the bed where Mayuka was. Jun-kei sat on the bed, smiling to herself.

"Damned kid…she brings back too many memories…"

'But judging from her expression, she didn't enjoy the good old trip down memory lane either.'

Jun-kei sighed. She was getting nowhere. She looked over to the cylinder, and a schematic her computer was drawing up. She stood up and looked at it. A rendition of Mayuka as a nine year old appeared on it.

Mayuka would get her stupid little favour. She would make sure of that. It was the least she could do, after all, she owed Mayuka one.

Yukiko Kusanagi would be a separate entity, and would get the childhood that Sergeant Kusanagi deprived herself of.

But despite how great science had become between the year two thousand, and two thousand thirty-one, these things took time. Cloning always takes time. So partial cloning should take even longer.

It was then that Jun-kei noticed it. On the bed was a crumpled up piece of paper. She took the piece of paper up, and was about to throw it out…that was until curiosity got the best of her, and she unraveled the piece of paper.

Her brow creased when she frowned as she looked at the scrawl on the paper. She was just about to grab anything her hands could wrap around and whip it as hard as she could in any direction she felt at. She couldn't believe Mayuka. For it was her writing on the paper.

'Sayonara Mori-san. And Arigatou' 

Farewell Ms.Mori, and thank you.

"That idiot!"

She growled. She couldn't believe it. Mayuka was really giving up on the whole prospect. But she had so much opportunity, and yet she planed to throw it all away.

"Roberts!"

Scarlet screamed as she heard an explosion go off. She ran for her life as fast as her legs could carry her with Mayuka on her back.

'Red One…Roberts' vitals just went flat line…we also lost Osaka and Jonathon.'

'Shit…I've got Serge Kusanagi…but she's not in good shape.'

'Damn it Scarlet! I can't take this anymore! Sitting here at this stupid seat! We were set up! We were set up and we took a fall! We've just been massacred! We've lost five of our ten men-half our forces-and Kusanagi's probably in the worst condition!'

Scarlet sighed.

' I'm assuming Asuka and Sakaki are beat up too, eh Zaire?'

'That's right. This mission was a failure. We were betrayed by three men.'

'Three?'

'Red Two, Smith, and Roberts. So it didn't help. Especially when the gorilla fighters are packing hotter firearms than we are.'

'This is bad enough. Kusanagi's not going to die, no not under my watch! My sister will help, but we need to get to base now!'

She stopped running, right outside the tank they brought and knocked the hatched opened and she jumped inside, and turned to see Asuka and Sakaki inside already.

"Alright guys! Hold on cause were getting out of here now!"

* * *

"Hey, are you ready?"

Mayuka nodded as Motoko as she walked down the terminal.

"Motoko…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had things to do."

"Batou and the others?"

"Someone's rather fond of him."

"Your 'just friends' logo won't work after you kept finishing each other's sentences like that."

Motoko chuckled.

"Well, we have been working for a long time you know."

"I know…hey, was it hard when you went through the training?"

Motoko blinked.

"Why, are you scared?"

"Me…scared?"

"Ok…good point."

Motoko chuckled.

"No, not really. Just treat the training like a mission and you should be fine."

"And background checks?"

Motoko went pale.

"Well…they do a rather, um, extensive background check on whoever wants to apply for a force like Section Nine."

"Shit. If they find any Yakuza ties I can kiss my ass good bye on this one."

Mayuka growled. Motoko shook her head.

"The Chief will do whatever he can, but most likely they'll want lots of details on the reason you left the army."

Mayuka subconsciously grabbed hold of her left arm.

"T…The reason I quit the army…"

"Yes and-"

Motoko stopped in the middle of her sentence. Mayuka noticed her sudden silence. When Motoko looked up again, her expression was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go. We have another situation to deal with."

Mayuka nodded, her eyes distanced.

"Don't look so worried, ok, May-chan?"

"Hai, Motoko-o-nee-sama…"

Mayuka sighed. Motoko gave her a quick hug.

"See you in three weeks."

"Yeah, see you."

Motoko backed away, and patted her shoulder.

"Good luck…and quit worrying. It doesn't help."

"Alright, I'll try."

Mayuka mentally sighed as she watched Motoko leave the terminal, then she eventually got up to head for her flight.

* * *

"Zaire! What the hell happened?"

Kadaji screamed as the tank rolled up. At his side was the field medic, Jun-kei Mori.

"We can deal with that later Himura! Zaire, Scarlet! Help me get the patience out and into the base's safe haven."

"Copy that Sergeant Mori!"

Kadaji shook his head. He didn't understand it one bit. But in the back of his mind it ringed: Something was going to happen.

"Men! Arm your weapons!"

"Are you nuts Himura!"

Scarlet said as she and Zaire walked out of the bunker.

"We can't do a counter. We lost five of our men! Anson Osaka, and Anson Sakaki are both injured, and so is Sergeant Major Kusanagi! We've sustained too much damage already!"

"What! What happened to Kusanagi?"

"Multiple gunshot wounds sir."

Zaire answered.

"Yes, well this isn't a counter…we need to defend ourselves somehow!"

"Sir! Bogy at two o'clock!"

Came a shrill shout. Himura cursed to himself. Of all times.

"Alright men, show no fear! Let us show them the power of Special Forces Stamina Rose!"

* * *

Mayuka scowled. War games. She hated these war games. But if they toughened her up, so be it. First it was the bloody artic, and now the frigging desert. It couldn't get any worse than this. She looked at the weapon she chose.

That was the first thing they did when they started training. They chose a weapon. Hers was rather peculiar though. It looked like two rectangular bars. But they were concealed blades. But not like a katana blade, it was a backhanded blade, meaning that she used it in one solid fluid motion with her whole forearm. While they could be used as a katana, there was one thing she did like; the two blades could become one katana with two blades, or a double-sided blade.

Still, nothing beat the steel reinforced knuckled gloves she was accustomed to using, or her handy C-Z 75 semi-automatic. But seeing as the idiots took those away, she'd just have to make due with what she had.

'What's the location again?'

She sent over the link to her partners.

'R12, Serge. Over.'

'Ok, I'm there now actually. Give me the signal anytime Dos. Over.'

'Roger that.'

Mayuka smiled. This training was too easy. They made a lot of fuss over three weeks for nothing.

* * *

Explosions went of continuously, each one seeming closer and closer to the bunker as Jun-kei worked feverishly.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

She growled. Mayuka jumped out of the cot, grabbing her shirt.

"Hey, I just took those bullets out of you dumb ass. Don't go out there. You need to let your body rest."

"And let our men die there instead? Such a brilliant plan if I've ever heard one!"

"You idiot! Lieutenant Himura's putting everything on the line to protect us out there!"

Mayuka gritted her teeth.

"Good for him. I never asked him to. And with being second in command, it's just as much my job as it is his to make sure our men can leave this war alive! And I sure as hell can't do that while sitting in a hospital bed!"

"You're no good to us wounded."

"Yes, but because of me, we've already lost five men. And I have no intention of loosing anyone else!"

Mayuka yelled, then grabbed the nearest assault rifle and ran out.

"Wait!"

"There's no time for that!"

* * *

"Ok, I'm in."

'Kusanagi, now you need to hack that computer.'

"And the radar?"

'It's clear.'

Mayuka sighed as her fingertips brushed against the keyboard. She frowned.

"Here I am, deep in enemy territory again."

'It can't be helped. You're the best at both infiltration and hacking.'

She looked up the screen glancing up and down.

"Mind telling what I'm suppose to be looking for again?"

'The floor plans.'

"I already got those."

'Have you found a way into some of those rooms?'

Mayuka smiled.

"I've just sent you the information an-"

'What is it Serge.'

Mayuka sighed as she shook her head. The faint click gave it away. There was a gun barrel at the back of her head now.

"They weren't kidding when they said they were going to make this as realistic as possible, were they?"

'What is it Kusangi?'

"Why the hell didn't you idiots keep a closer eye on the radar?"

Mayuka questioned bitterly.

'Of course we kept a close watch!'

Mayuka chuckled.

"Then mind telling me why there's an idiot with a gun to my head?"

"I'd watch it if I were you. You're in my turf!"

'There's an enemy?'

Mayuka smiled.

"That's right. There's an enemy, and I'm in his turf."

"Stop mocking me spy!"

"Mocking you, now why would I do that?"

Mayuka closed her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Never trust the enemy. That's the way it is!"

"Yes, and trash is trash, no matter what shape or form it takes."

'Kusanagi?'

Mayuka ignored the radio comment, and opened her eyes again. Her sapphire orbs seemed cold, desolate, almost demonic.

"And I'm tired of having this piece of trash being another annoying obstical…"

Her eyes narrowed into a deathful glare, as she turned to face the man, whom stepped back, pulling on the hammer ready to fire. She simply reached into her pockets, even though her assault rifle was at her side.

"Watch it, I'll shoot you know!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

* * *

"Himura!"

"Kusanagi, you dumb ass! Get out of here now!"

Kadaji yelled over a near by explosion. Mayuka ran towards him anyways.

"Idiot!"

"Tell me that later!"

Mayuka yelled as she turned to her left, firing off fifty rounds before turning back to her superior officer.

"They obviously knew our disadvantage alright!"

She screamed, taking cover behind rubble as she reloaded her gun.

"Disadvantage? We're the elite of the elite!"

"Yeah, but we still have a-ARE YOU MAD-PAY ATTENTION YOU DUMB ASS, YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF SHOT!"  
Kadaji growled.

"Well, sorry, I don't see how we have a disadvantage!"

"Numbers you idiot!"

Mayuka growled back, she stood up, firing down more approaching men before taking cover again.

"It's quality! Not quantity!"

"That may be so, but when a small group of twenty highly skilled soldiers go up against two thousand or more less skilled soldiers, which side would win?"

Mayuka stood up again, only to get hit by a stray bullet, seeing this Kadaji fired them down.

"Are you ok Kusanagi?"

"Ask me that when I don't have a bullet lodged in my shoulder!"

"Your question is a good one. It depends more on how big a gap in abilities the two sides are."

Mayuka clutched her shoulder, shaking her head.

"That's wrong. Sir, I'd suggest you duck on three."

"What?"

"One…two…"

Mayuka stood up and launched something with her right arm before hiding behind the rubble again.

"Three."

A second later an explosion went off.

"What was that?"

"Plasma grenade. I wasn't sure how that would play out. The thing's still highly unstable."

Mayuka smiled.

"We've just bought ourselves about five minutes to regroup and counter."

"Good, good."

Kadaji stood up abruptly before he looked down again.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Just a flesh wound. I'll live."

Mayuka sighed,

"As I was saying, even the dimmest of people can understand how to hold a gun, and pull back and hold a trigger. And that when it stops going off, to stop and reload. So therefore, with less forces the smaller group could be decimated, or leave a pretty big dent in the enemy's forces before being forced to surrender or retreat."

"I see."

Kadaji answered, as he noticed Mayuka sitting there.

"Don't worry, I've still got lots of ammo and grenades. But I think I over did it. Jun was right, I should have rested."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cause we still have some unfinished business with this group."

* * *

"Fool, "

Mayuka whispered as she looked down at the man.

"How pathetic. Did you really think you could stop me? Even with that stupid little gun?"

"P…please Kusanagi, it's just a war game exercise please don't…"

Mayuka stomped on his chest.

"Don't what? Kill you?"

She held a blade to his neck, the weapon she had gotten earlier dripped with blood.

"How easily one who believes they have the upper advantage can loose blood."

"Ku…Kusanagi…"

Her smile struck fear in him. It was a twisted and sadistic smirk.

"Never let your eyes off of your enemy. Isn't that what they taught you here? Have you learned nothing?"

"I did learn."

"Then you realize, that they said to treat the war game as the real thing. I have no choice but to kill you, now do I?"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I thought they said you were a hematophobic! And you said you hated killing!"

Mayuka chuckled. It was a cold cruel laugh.

"That was until my old blood started running. There was a time when I didn't even think twice about killing anyone who dared stand in my way, or my objectives. It was just another part of the job."

"You blood thirsty little bitch!"

Mayuka's eyes narrowed.

"That's one insult I don't forgive easily."

"Ugh…"

"When I was in the army, to kill was as routine as doing things like washing the dishes or something. It was rumored I was the perfect solider. In fact, the reason why I'm not reeling at the sight of blood is because of this. To be the perfect solider, one has to be devoid of all emotion. Then all fears mean nothing."

Mayuka smiled as the man fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable.

"I was one of the top soldiers in a small war that happened nine years ago, apart of Special Forces Stamina Rose Squad One."

"The A Squad? But all members are supposedly deceased!"

"All but two. I'm lucky to be one of those…if luck's the right word."

(Kusanagi! Come in Kusanagi! This is the Master Chief; you've already passed the training. There is no need to go any further.)

Mayuka sighed.

"Fools…they let me get excited and then won't let me finish the job?"

(Mayuka: Fine you idiots, he'll remain rather unscathed.)

Mayuka flung one of the two blades at the man's head, barely missing him and smirked.

"I was going to tell you that you should let Shikigami know I'm Satan incarnate, but lucky for you, Komi decided to save that pitiful soul of yours."

She watched the man breath a sigh of relief, and fainted as he wet himself. Snarling in disgust, she stepped away from the yellow stream and retrieved her plasma sword, turning it back into a handle again, and then attaching both handles to her hips where they could be easily retrieved.

(Just tell me where the rendezvous point is so I can get the hell out of here. I plan on being back in Section Nine soon.)

(Roger that. We're sending you the co-ordinates now.)

* * *

"Damn it! With these odds, there's no way!"

Kadaji yelled as the gunfire began once more.

It was then it happened…the one thing he didn't want to see.

The tank that Corporal Zaire was in blew up. Just like that, so un-expectantly.

"Corpral Zaire!"

Kadaji yelled as he ran across the field, gunning down every enemy in the path.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Came Mayuka's shrill voice as back-up fire from her gun helped him. He ducked down when he saw her thowing another plasma grenade, and in seconds she was by his side.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Kadaji?"

She yelled over the explosion.

"We just lost another man and those stupid tanks of theirs don't help."

Mayuka grimaced. She should have followed Kadaji's advice and gotten that bullet removed. It was starting to become a pain, with all the blood.

"Well, we can't do much about it, can we?"

(Sirs, there's two mecha's coming your way!)

Mayuka looked around.

"Two mecha's? Where?"

Kadaji looked everywhere himself.

"It must be a misreading Himura."

"They're not in front of us, nor behind. No way in hell are they below, nor our left or right…"

Mayuka paled.

"There's no way! Are you insisting that they're up above us?"

She growled. Kadaji's eyes widened when he saw the scene up above him.

"Sergeant!"

Before Mayuka could reply or react she was shoved over by Kadaji Himura.

Mayuka hit the ground, her senses in disarray. And that's when she heard it.

A sickening thud.

Pain shot through her left arm. Barely keeping conscious, she looked over to her left.

There was the mecha, right on her arm. But more importantly, she could make out the crushed body of someone else.

Some one whom she knew.

Her superior officer. Mayuka's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the crushed form of Kadaji Himura. His whole body, other than the shoulders up was under the machine.

At that time, it seemed the sounds of battle were drowned out by the sound of one blood-curdling scream.

* * *

"So, you said I passed?"

"That is correct."

Said a man in the far corner. Mayuka kept up a military salute, waiting to hear him speak further.

"There's no need to stand at attention like that 'Sergeant' Kusanagi."

"Yes sir. Understood."

Mayuka answered as she placed her hand at her side, the other on her hip.

"You demonstrated talent we're not use to seeing. Usually most recruits need all three weeks. But by time the first week met mid-way, you were already board of the training. And for so young too."

The man looked down at the desk, and begun reading a file.

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi. Age twenty. Height, five foot six. Weight one hundred and fifty pounds. Occupation, former military Sergeant in Special Forces Stamina Rose Squad One. Known to have left the military after squad was decimated in a massacre they were sent into on purpose. Lost eighty percent of her left arm because of that. Former child prodigy, adept at hacking."

The man looked up at her again.

"I can see why Aramaki personally insisted that you were submitted for this training. But now I see that the training wasn't even necessary."

"Is that so?"

Mayuka asked coolly.

"We'll be sending you back as of now. That's where we're heading."

"I was about to ask about that,"

"I assume I get to keep the weapons?"

"That's right. They're yours. Use them well."

The man smiled. Mayuka was about to turn and leave before the man's voice stopped her again.

"I do have one piece of advice before you leave."

"And that would be?"

"I see you got carried away back there. Don't, and follow orders. Things will be easier in a place like Section Nine if you do that."

"Is that all?"

The man nodded.

"But before you leave I have a question for you. Are you by anyway related to Motoko Kusanagi?"

"She's my older sister."

"I see, so it does run in the family."

Mayuka nodded. Then turned to leave the room.

* * *

Three weeks could go by fast. Very fast.

At least it did in Section Nine. Especially with all the work they were handed. Once again someone was after Kayabuki. The prime minister.

Motoko was beginning to think it was Yoko's misfortune to have people who hate her and want her dead. A good option for her would to probably switch careers.

Of course, Motoko Kusanagi was in no position at all to give opinions on sensitive matters like that.

So once again, they had to protect Kayabuki.

Motoko didn't like this at all.

"Kusanagi-san."

Motoko turned at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Madam Prime Minister?"

"You did say something about a new recruit other than the Takeda siblings, did you not?"

Motoko nodded.

"I see. But I haven't seen a sign of them."

"She's not here yet, Madam Prime Minister. She was sent for extra training."

Yoko nodded.

"She was, was she? In what specialty?"

"Combat and espionage. She happens to be quite adept at hacking."

"Is she the same one I've heard that was taken hostage by the Yakuza six years ago?"

She questioned as she sat at her desk. Motoko nodded to her again.

"Yes the same one."

"Hmm. And what is her name?"

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi."

"With a relation to you, am I correct?"

"Yes."

Yoko smiled.

"Yukiko…snow child…what a peculiar middle name."

"Depending on what view point you look at it, it could mean 'Child of Yuki'"

Motoko answered. Prime Minister Kayabuki nodded.

"Yuki Kusanagi…should have known. She is your mother, correct?"

Motoko nodded solemnly. It had been a long time since she even heard her mother's name ever since she died, nearly twenty years ago too.

"That makes the debate over your sister's name interesting, doesn't it? Because your parents named her 'Yukiko' they were referring to the fact that you mother's name was Yuki, or the fact that she was born during the winter months…or perhaps even both?"

Yoko shook her head.

"Enough of this idle chatter for now Motoko. I've got some work to be done. But when your sister does come, I hope we can meet."

* * *

"Are you saying we were just your bait?"

Mayuka screamed as she banged the corneal's desk. She didn't care anymore.

"And if I say yes, why would you do?"

"You mean that we lost more than half our men, the others who are left mortally wounded, myself included who lost my arm, just to weaken the forces before you sent out the main troops!"

"You should be happy a force with such little troops were able to serve a purpose."

"A purpose? YOU LEFT US TO BE MASSACURED!"

The man smiled, only flaring her temper.

"What are you going to do about it Sergeant Major? If you harm me, I can have you Court Marshaled."

"Damn you…"

Mayuka growled under her breath.

"You don't care about a damn thing do you?"

"Neither did you. You weren't put in charge because at one point you only see figures on paper. You're just like me."

"I'm NOTHING like you."

"If you work with me I can grant you a place of power. You soon might be Lieutenant Corneal."

Mayuka gritted her teeth.

"Bastard! Do you think I only care about position of power?"

The man smiled.

"I know you only care about it. After all, we're two of a kind. And even if you don't agree, you'll always be below me. You'll be forced to lead these missions until you die or you quit. At this point, both are unlikely."

Mayuka became silent for a while before replying. Suddenly she grabbed the badge on her uniform tearing it off, slamming it onto the desk.

"I'll always be under you? If that's the case, then I quit. You can shove that one up your ass, but I'm sure you won't like it one bit."

"You can't just walk out of here like that Kusanagi. There is paper work that needs to be done!"

"Too bad, I'm walking! Screw the paper work!"

* * *

(Major! We've got trouble! And they're packing firearms too. Strong ones.)

Batou said through the cyber link. Motoko sighed.

(Just make sure they don't get…)

"Crap."

Motoko stopped mid-sentence as she heard breaking glass. She grabbed onto her pistol, aiming it carefully.

"Madam Prime Minister, the enemy has made it inside. I suggest you follow my orders or I won't be able to guarantee your safety."

Yoko Kayabuki nodded.

"Stay behind me."

Yoko nodded and ran behind Motoko.

(Ishikawa: Major, there's no sign of a heat source that came through the window.)

(Major: Then they're just trying to spook us?)

(Ishikawa: Perhaps…)

(Major: All right! Everyone keep your guard up!)

(Roger!)

"Kusanagi-san, may I ask, what exactly is happening?"

Prime Minister Kayabuki asked.

"They already made their presence known to us. It's just a matter of time before they strike."

* * *

Mayuka sat in the bathroom, looking around the surroundings.

She was home again.

Well…technically, it was Motoko's home, but still, she was back in Japan. She stood up by the sink, looking back at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was long.

Sure, she never cut it before. Not even when she was little. Some of the hair she had was the hair she had back when her parents were alive. But the damn thing was becoming a nuisance. No matter how she tied it back, her bangs still got in her face. And her hair would soon be long enough to trip over.

Mayuka frowned as she took out a pair of scissors, and began to cut her hair. A few minutes after she was done, she cleaned up and stepped inside the shower.

* * *

"Is that so? So Kusanagi is back in Japan?"

Aramaki questioned the other man on the other side of the telephone.

(Yes, that's correct Aramaki.)

"Hmm, she always had a keen sense of timing…alright, I shall speak to you later."

With that he hung up.

He then took up the phone again, dialing a new number patiently waiting for an answer.

* * *

Mayuka walked out of the shower when hearing the phone ring, and grabbed the towel wrapping it around her. She walked up to the phone hitting the screen to give her videophone.

"Ah, Mister Daisuke Aramaki."

She said as she looked up, her wet bags clinging to her forehead. Aramaki cleared his throat.

"Of all ways to answer a phone, when you've just came out of the shower."

"Well, I just got in, and you chose the time to call, not me."

Mayuka answered curtly as she began to pace through her clothing in the duffel bag.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it, that's all. It was getting far too troublesome."

Her answer was calm, cool. As was the question she asked right after.

"I assume you didn't call to congratulate me, did you?"

"I wish such were the case, but a situation has come up."

"In this line of work, something always comes up. It forces you to kill your ego sometimes."

Mayuka sighed as she took out her own black combat suit.

"Ok, I'll get ready. Fill me in VIA cyber link, ok?"

With that Mayuka turned off the phone and headed off to get suited up.

* * *

Chief Daisuke Aramaki sighed as he hung up the phone. Hearing as someone was trying to contact him through cyber link.

(Major: Chief.)

(Chief: What is it major?)

(Major: The enemy somehow managed to move into position with out us knowing. When they'll strike becomes the problem.)

(Chief: And the Prime Minister?)

(Major: Other than being noticeably shaken at the fact that someone wants her dead again, she's fine. For now at least.)

(Chief: According to the report I got, Mayuka passed the training and all test with flying colours. She is now back here in Japan. Though I'd rather let her rest before we give her any work, this situation won't allow us the freedom of that. I had to call her in for back up, as of now, she is an official member of Section Nine. She should be on her way.)

(Major: Roger.)

* * *

Mayuka shook her head as she ran out into the road.

(May: Now here's the problem, I have no route of transportation…)

(Chief: I'll see what I can do.)

Mayuka sighed as she took out her scanner, placing it over her right eye, connecting a wire into the jack at the back of her neck. Checking again, and making sure her C-Z 75 was on her, ready to go, and that her steel re-enforced knuckle gloves were on properly she looked around.

A young man stood there about to get on his motorcycle. Mayuka rushed to him suddenly.

"Hey, who are you?"

"I need that bike, thank you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I need that bike."

"No way! Get out of here, or I'll call the cops!"

Mayuka chuckled to herself. If only the poor fool knew that one was standing there in front of him.

"You think this is funny?"

The man yelled. Mayuka rolled her eyes.

(May: Any way I can convince him I am a cop…I don't have my badge yet…)

(Chief: There always is a way…)

(May: Like…)

Mayuka gritted her teeth. The man fed up of her silence swung wildly at her. Mayuka dodged, grabbing hold to his arm, and taking a cable from the back of her neck to link with him.

After a few moments she removed the cable and stood up again, helping the man to his feet.

"Now hun, be a dear and let me borrow this nice bike of yours!"

The man nodded, handing over both his helmet and his keys.

"Here you go, darling."

The man replied, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mayuka smiled before hopping on, pulling the helmet over her head and speeding off.

(Chief: What did you do to him?)

(May: Oh, reprogrammed a thing or two here and there. Made him think I'm his estranged fiancée.)

(Chief: That's illegal you know.)

(May: It's nothing permanent. I made it to last only ten minutes, just in case he was still reluctant. But some fall harder than others. If it makes you feel any better it was a one-time thing.)

Mayuka turned on the handlebars accelerating to a higher speed, into the direction of the Prime Minister's Residence.

* * *

(Togusa: Batou's down! I repeat, Batou's down!)

(Major: What!)

Motoko yelled across the link. It was the news no commander wanted to hear.

One of their men was taken down.

Motoko could feel her grip tightening around the gun.

(Ishikawa: Major, two heat sources are coming your way!)

Motoko turned around to see two men with their guns drawn.

"We don't want any deaths here lady. Our demands are simple!"

The man on the right said, he glared at them.

"And what are those demands?"

Yoko asked from behind Motoko.

"So nice for you to ask Prime Minister Kayabuki!"

Sniggered the other man.

"We're the Archangels. Second from being top dog of the Yakuza."

"Are we supposed to care who you are?"

The first man glared at Motoko.

"I'd watch my tongue. You're surrounded. There's no way out."

Motoko glared back at him.

"Answer the question."

She said, waving the pistol in a threatening manner.

"We want Kusanagi. Not you, Motoko. We know you're her sister. But it's not everyday you get the child prodigy who was behind the 'Kiss of death' virus to work for you doing cyber warfare. Even if you must force her to do so."

Motoko gritted her teeth,

(Yukimura: They're right Major. They have got the building surrounded. We could back them off in the helicopters, but that risks putting you guys in danger.)

(Tachikoma: We can help too major!)

(Ayame: Yeah, but what's the point in such if we end up killing a comrade as well…we have to plan carefully…)

(Major: Saito, Pazu, Boma.)

(Boma: I think we found who the leader is.)

(Saito: I've got a target on him now Major…but if it's not him, I can cause a ruckus for a little while.)

(Pazu: There doesn't seem to be any signs of activity yet…we'll be sitting tight for your order.)

Motoko looked back to the two men.

"Well, are you going to answer our demands?"

(Major: Where the hell are you?)

(May: I'll be there in a second. Hold tight till then.)

Suddenly a crash was heard on the floor below as the two men in front of Motoko and Yoko ran down the stairs.

"It's Kusanagi!"

"Go back Yamada! Go back!"

"She just killed off ten of our men, and she hasn't even been here for five minutes!"

"Is she some sort of demon?"

"That's right."

Came Mayuka's voice as she walked up the stairs slowly.

"I'm a demon. As dark as they come."

Mayuka walked into the room and looked around. Motoko looked at her closely. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, but they were as cold as ice. In her hand were the two plasma weapons.

"Poor fools. You said you want me."

She said as several men appeared. Motoko growled. The whole time they were hiding their thermo signatures. Mayuka smiled as she gripped onto the handle of the sword with her thumb, using her other four fingers, she waved them in her direction, almost curling the fingers into a fist.

"Come and get me."

The men rushed after Mayuka. Whom just dodged attacks that came her way, her swords residing by her forearms, poised and ready to strike.

(May: Leave. Now.)

(Major: Are you serious?)

(May: Just leave)

Motoko nodded and left.

* * *

(Major: Saito, Now)

Suddenly a sniper went off, causing more panic. Motoko looked back to make sure that Kayabuki was following her.

(Major: Tachikoma, Ayame, Yukimura!)

(Roger Major)

She could hear the sounds of out side as some members tried to run. Motoko suddenly came to a halt when she saw more men running up the stairs.

"Go back to where Mayuka was. She should be done by now."

"That quickly?"

"Trust me."

Yoko nodded and ran, her feet moving even faster when gunshots went off.

* * *

Yoko Kayabuki walked back up to her ruined office, looking inside, she saw Mayuka standing. All other men who were attacking laid in a pool of blood at Mayuka's feet.

"Tell me, why must weaklings strive for something that is out of their grasp?"

Mayuka answered coldly as she shut off the swords placing them at her sides.

"I'm assuming Motoko's down stairs and-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Kayabuki screamed. Mayuka looked up to see a cyborg that was about to land, and moved last second. Instead, the man machine cracked the ground. Suddenly it gave way to the cyborg's weight. Mayuka out of haste grabbed onto a ledge as the man machine latched onto her leg.

"Damn it!"

"If I die, then so shall you Kusanagi!"

"That's nice to know."

Mayuka said sarcastically, she attempted to pull herself up, but the cyborg shot her left arm.

"Idiot! You really don't mind death do you?"

"I won't feel it as much as someone like you would."

"Oh really. Feed that crap to Shikigami and the Ferryman. But I've still got things to do before I die!"

Mayuka growled. She could feel the grip of her right hand slackening. Carefully, with her left hand she reached for her C-Z 75. Bringing the hand up to her face, she hit the button at the side the scanner over her eye, before looking down, and shooting. Mayuka smiled when bullet pierced metal, right through the skull, between the eyes and the cyborg fell down. Mayuka carefully pulled herself up, holding onto her left arm.

(May: I'm done here…you guys?)

(Major: It's all clear.)

(Togusa: Same here.)

(Saito: Target is eliminated.)

(Pazu: We even made sure there were no thermo jammers. The whole place seems to be clear.)

(Ishikawa: I've got the little bugs that were trying to hack in red handed, right Boma?)

(Boma: Right.)

(Tachikoma: All is clear major! We caught a lot of them!)

(Yukimura: All weapons appear to have been neutralized.)

(Ayame: We've come out unscathed…even Batou seems to be fine.)

(Batou: I'll live. But I'm never trying that again.)

Mayuka sighed.

"And how bout you over there, Madame Prime Minister?"

"I'm fine."

Yoko muttered. She looked over at Mayuka's arm and frowned.

"It looks like it's a prosthetic."

She muttered. Mayuka turned to her, her expression neutral.

"Then how come it's bleeding?"

"It's bleeding because the prosthetic is drilled into the existing bone structure of my arm."

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Do tell."

Mayuka eyed her coldly.

"Usually when I say that, I mean don't bother."

Mayuka said calmly as she turned to leave. Yoko looked at her.

"And you should mind who you're talking to as well."

Mayuka ignored the comment, her hand on the door that led out of what remained of the office.

"Goodbye for now Prime Minister."

"Yes. Good bye."

Mayuka nodded then walked out the door to leave.

* * *

_That was unexpected. I never thought the Major was serious in letting Mayuka join. Perhaps I was wrong with my original judgment about Mayuka Kusanagi. She seems to know what she's doing. But the way she stormed in. They were right. She was like a demon. _

_But at least this demon isn't against us. That's a good thing._

_It can't be helped; Mayuka is one of us now. I'm sure it's a good thing, I'm sure I should be happy._

_But I can't shake the feeling that with her, something bad is going to happen to Section Nine._

_Togusa._

* * *

a/n: yes, it's crude, but I have managed to create contracting views of Mayuka, yes I know. :P aw well!

Anywho, I created a Forum for this, I think answering reviews will be so much easier that way

(By the way I already did a reply to your Review Major Motoko Kusanagi)

Now, preview

Chapter 8: ASSASSIN: Mayuka's Gamble

Mayuka's plan is revealed to be in full swing, as a mysterious figure called "Kage" meets up with Samanosuke Karasuma, a famous journalist to reveal what Kage says is the truth. Meanwhile Mayuka shows just how motivated she is, forcing Section Nine in a tough posistion.

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei


	8. Chapter 8: Mayuka's gamble

a/n: School, everyone loves the insitution that makes your life from age 4-however long you end up being around in highschool and post secondary a living hell

sigh. One word to explain the delay... TESTS and ASSIGNMENTS ok, that was three, but I'm sure you understand the need to studing my ass off. :P I never have to study for the subjects I like...for the ones I don't like however I do, and if I pull another 75 in geography on the report again...yeah, I'm dead...I really have to get my80 back...

* * *

Chapter 8: ASSASSIN: Mayuka's Gamble

It wasn't very often someone like him would meet up with an information source in person. It was quite rare actually. But that wasn't why he got into the business. He got into reporting, just for the sheer joy of risking life and limb all for one scoop.

And this one ceased to leave him alone.

He never thought that an anonymous source would contact him. And that they did. They left him with piles after piles of files for him to read. But the smart son of a bitch left an encryption code on the files, making that impossible. All his source would say was that it dealt with major companies and ties to the Yakuza.

He couldn't wait to get his hand on such a feat. But either his source was some sort of computer programmer, on one hell of a fucked up hacker who wanted some fun, because, even with some of the smartest at computers at his aid, they only managed to get past the first of fifty layers of encrypted firewalls before all computers went out. Eerily reminding him of the 'Kiss of Death' virus. He contacted his source time and time again, and eventually, they said the one thing most reporters had no interest in doing:

(Karasuma) So, you claim you're the same one responsible for the 'Kiss of Death' Virus ten years ago?

(Kage) You could say that. But personally, I have to keep a low profile. If they do catch me, who knows what they'll do? So, I'm asking you, yes you, Samanosuke Karasuma, the great journalist, to aid me, and my revelation of the truth.

(Karasuma) The revelation of the truth?

(Kage) That's right. We'll meet in person ok?

(Karasuma) In…person? Must we?

(Kage) If you ever want to get your hands on the key to the information that will make your career worthwhile, I suggest we meet in person.

(Karasuma) Fine then. Only cause you're peddling a hard bargain there. Question, are you a man or a woman?

(Kage) …I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything about who I am.

(Karasuma) Then how will I know who you are?

(Kage) I'll be in a place called 'Gin' sitting in the corner. I'll be in a black trench coat. My face will be covered; so don't bother asking about what I look like. Just tell the bartender you're looking for someone called 'Kage' and after checking to make sure you're not a cop he'll point me out for you. The date for this: 1/23/32.

So here he was, the great journalist, Samanosuke Karasuma in a stupid little seedy bar called "Gin" All for the sake of a scoop. He walked up to the bar immediately after entering. The bartender looked at him skeptically. "Something I can help you with bub?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone named 'Kage' have you seen them?"

"Come closer." Karasuma stepped closer, not knowing what to expect. "Raven, frisk him."

"Aye sir." Raven walked up to Karasuma patting him down carefully, before giving the reporter a playful slap on the rump. "Nice ass you've got there!"

"Ugh..."

"Don't mind him. He's like that with any guy he thinks is cute. But it's amazing that for such, he manages to be a ladies man." Raven winked at Karasuma playfully. "He's clear big man. And I'm not just saying that cause he's so damn cute! I wouldn't let anything happen to our favorite little 'Shadow' Never. Of course, Kage's rather good looking too. Really sexy! I mean the other one. That's still Kage, but this time it's different. They trade places sometimes. So when I say Kage is sexy, it really depends on if it's the ugly guy over there who took her pl-"

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Raven."

"Aye sir." Raven then ran off to serve shots as the bartender led Karasuma to a darkened corner of the bar. There someone sat in a black trench coat. The collar was down, but it was still too dark to see the person's face, as they sipped a martini. "Kage-san." The figure turned to face them. Karasuma noticed that they were wearing glasses. "Ah, so he's here already. Welcome, Samanosuke."

"Let's get down to business Kage…firstly, that isn't your real name is it?"

"Really, who would name their child 'Shadow'? But still, the codename's a must. Well, Karasuma-kun, do take a seat." Kage motioned for him to sit. Karasuma sat down, desperately trying to get a look at Kage's face. "Please don't try that, or I'm going to have Kaisuke here escort you out personally, and I'll find some other reporter."

"Alright then." Karasuma said angrily. He concluded to himself that this Kage person had to have been a he. Only a guy would be pig headed enough to chide him in such a way even after knowing his reputation. Most girls would immediately apologize after making someone like Karasuma angry. But no, this 'bastard' Karasuma thought venomously; merely sat there, a look of indifference on his face. Kage smiled, taking another sip of 'his' martini. "Now, getting to business."

"Yes, business."

"Being a whistleblower, plenty of things can happen to me if anyone finds out who I am, and that I did this. And things range from being publicly disgraced to an untimely death. Now, I love life as much as the other man, so this is why I must be so secretive. I have family after all. And there's no reason for them to get caught up in this as well."

Kage sighed before clapping 'his' hands twice. "Kaisuke, my good man, get our friend something to drink, ok? But be light on the alcohol. We want him sober so he can listen to us, and drive home safely."

Kage turned back to Samanosuke and smiled. "Ah, where were we, yes. As I've said before, this is classified information. It was never suppose to be released. But I think the people, the police and even the Prime Minister need to know what sort of things these companies and even some government officials have been keeping from them."

"Yeah, but I'll be killed, won't I?" Kage smiled. "No, it will make you better known. As long as you take a few precautions."

"Which are?"

"One, I want you to publish this information in all media forms. That way there's a wider audience." Karasuma nodded. "That makes sense."

"Two, do yourself and I a huge favour and release ALL information at once. Therefore that gives them no time to enforce a publication band on it after it's been released in paper media."

"I see your logic." Kage's head nodded in a sort of understanding motive before 'he' continued. "Three, I want you to publish this on January the thirty-first."

"The thirty-first?"

"Yes. It's important you do so. Very important. It gives me enough time to leave this country." Karasuma growled. "So, you're just trying to save your own assets!"

"Keep listening before interrupting. Four, hours before publishing the paper, give the information to Public Security Section Nine. If you're unable to get it to Section Nine, send it to a man named 'Daisuke Aramaki' but make sure Section Nine, or Aramaki gets that information, just before it's released to the public. This is important. If they get it too early and their superiors find out, there might be a publication band on it all. Then our work would have been for nothing."

"I see…no point in that." Karasuma stated. Kage paused again, taking another sip from 'his' glass. "Five, get your own ass out of the country, just for about two months. Then things will have subsided enough for it to be safe for you. Here."

Kage shoved an envelope over to Karasuma. He opened it, reading the contents inside.

"Those are plane tickets, and keys for an establishment I already paid for located in the States. And if that's still not enough compensation, not only do you have one thousand U.S spending money in that envelope, but I'll give you an additional one million."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm quite serious. So, is it a deal?"

Karasuma smiled. "Yeah, it's a deal."

"Good. Here." Kage slid over another envelope, this one containing a disk. "And this is for?"

"It's the encryption key. It will take you about four days to read through everything. So if you use that before the twenty-sixth, an email telling me such will be sent, and instantly all information will be lost. If you publish before the thirty-first, the same will happen."

"Tough…"

"I don't appreciate it when fools breach my rules." Kage's voice was cold as 'he' said this. Karasuma eyed 'him' carefully. "Anything else I should know?"

"I'm trusting you. Many people trust you. Their faiths are with in your hands."

"How?"

"When this information is released, those companies, and their officials will have no where to run. They'll be cornered. The police will be forced to acknowledge who does what in the Yakuza, simply because the people will demand it. Especially with all of the proof I have. Publish it all, all at once. That leaves them no chance to come and hunt you down. You'll be able to escape. And while it may be hard for people to digest all that data so quickly, with in a day or two, they will understand and there will be a public out cry."

"You have this planned don't you?" Kage chuckled. "I'm just merely dotting my Is and crossing my Ts." 'He' then got up, extending 'his' hand to Samanosuke. "Pleasure doing business with you, Karasuma-kun." Karasuma nodded, shaking Kage's hand. "Oh, the pleasure's mine."

"Good. Don't mind paying for the drinks do you chap? I have another meeting to attend to." Karasuma smiled. "After what you're doing, no problem. Consider it done."

Kage nodded as he tucked his chair in. "Alright. I'll see you later, Kaisuke."

"Yes. See you later." And with that, Kage walked out of the door.

Kage stood in the street for what seemed like an eternity, as 'he' stared into a near-by store, watching the news play on a television. On it showed Hikaru Mehiji. "What a vile detestable man." Kage muttered, 'he' removed his shades, revealing sapphire blue eyes.

"So, tomorrow's the big day! Mehiji has his stupid orientation, and all my key pieces have been set into place. Raven and Kaisuke served as my rooks quite well. Karasuma, the bishop has been set into place, my pawns are ready, Kayabuki served well as a knight, Aramaki shall be my second bishop. And Kusanagi's right where I need her. Now all it takes is for the queen and the pawns to trap the opponent's king, and it's game over! Bye-Bye Mehiji!" Kage laughed. "Ah yes, everything is going exactly as planned. Tomorrow, Japan shall witness the dawn of Yakuza's destruction."

* * *

Mayuka sat there. Office work was pure agony. Especially when one's arm hurt like hell.

In question, was her left arm, the one that got shot. Mayuka looked down again to the bandages she put on. She sighed; once again they were dyed red. "You know, you should have went to the hospital for that." Mayuka turned around to see the smiling face of Togusa. "Must you mock the newbie already?"

"It's protocol…a must." Mayuka shook her head. "I hate it when people chide me over nonsense."

"So why didn't you?"

"Cause it's a prosthetic damn it!" Togusa blinked.

"I thought you weren't into that sort of thing…"

"When you loose around eighty percent of your arm, you really don't have a choice."

"Eighty percent? How?" Mayuka sighed. It was going to be a long day. "In the army dimwit."

"You said eighty percent… so how did that happen?" Mayuka shook her head. She had a feeling she should have told him to go to hell way before saying a word. "Don't you think you've pried enough?" Togusa smiled, and shrugged. "Well you can screw off…that part isn't your business."

"Fair enough."

"Togusa, why were you asking about that anyways?"

"Cause I heard you say something about you removing it yourself." She wondered why she didn't keep her mouth shut. She felt like banging her head on the desk any second now. "Yeah, I did…it's a military thing…it's hard to explain…"

"Kind of like how some soldiers insist on setting their own bones?"

"Something like that." Togusa nodded. "Well, I'm heading off to the firing range…care to join me?"

"An odd request, but it sure beats work! I'll be there soon."

* * *

Mayuka slowly opened her eyes, the bright light above her was almost blinding, but she could make out that a woman was standing over her. "Hey, you awake Kusanagi?" Mayuka moaned as she felt someone help her up. "How you feeling?"

"Jun…kei?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then…we're still…in the battle…" Mayuka's sentence was spaced out as though she was thinking intently about something. Her eyes suddenly widened when she found it.

"Lieutenant!" Jun-kei pushed her down gently, shaking her head in remorse. "Gone Kusanagi. There was nothing to do to save him. The moment I saw the mangled wreck of his body, I knew it was impossible. He would have died slowly, but I ended it. Trust me, it wasn't easy."

"Like that's a hell of a lot more comforting!"

Jun-kei sighed."Just calm down, why don't you?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! We lost the unit's leader, and countless members, and you want me to calm down!" Mayuka yelled, as she used her left arm to support her getting back up. She instantly regretted it when pain shot through her arm. She screamed in pain. "Hey, you ok?"

"What… what the fuck happened to my arm?" Jun-kei shook her head. "Crushed. I thought I might have had to replace a lung as well, you got lucky there, but your arm however, it's prosthetic now…"

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Your arm…I know you have a natural body, so I tried to keep as much of it that way as possible kid…about twenty percent of your left arm from the neck down is natural. The bone structure around the bicep was mostly undamaged so I did little to that."

"What did you do then?"

"I had to replace the shoulder, and all of your arm from the elbow down. So I drilled it into the bone structure around the bicep, and the collar bone…"

"You did what?"

"I'm sure you heard…look at your forearm…" Mayuka did what was told. "What about it?"

"Go ahead, pinch it…" Mayuka raised an eyebrow before doing so. "Ouch…wait, how come there's all these cuts in it?"

"Your skin kiddo. It was the only part of the arm other than the bicep that was still in tact. Unfortunately, the shoulder case was so badly shattered that the skin was punctured."

Jun-kei smiled before tossing a sake bottle to Mayuka, who cautiously caught it with her right arm. "Ah…I don't drink."

"Screw the protocols. It'll help you sleep."

"…Right…" Jun-kei smiled. "Ms. Innocent…"

"Eh! What's that?" She chuckled before sitting at the bedside. "I know you're probably younger than the paper says…your mannerisms can be…quite childish. You're going to have to see me each year to have that arm replaced."

"What?"

"Prosthetics are pieces of metal. They are not like bone. And thus, they won't grow." Jun-kei scoffed coldly. Mayuka nodded. "I see."

"So you say." Mayuka sighed. "Do you have something against prosthetics Jun-kei?" Jun-kei frowned. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" Mayuka shook her head. Jun sighed as she took a sip of the alcohol. "When I was a little kid some idiot doctor decided that instead of giving me the treatment to the disease I had, he'd take the easy way out and have me get a prosthetic body. Ever since I've been bitter about it. That was my motive to becoming a doctor myself. My parents were estactic that I decided to become a doctor after all, just like them." Jun growled. "But coming from an aristocratic family I was drafted into this hellhole. So, here I am now!" Jun said this in a sarcastically cold tone. She paused, taking another swig of sake. "Enough of this stupid trip down memory lane."

She muttered angrily as she stood up. Jun smiled as she tossed Mayuka's shirt to her. Mayuka's face turned several shades of red. "What's wrong now?" Jun asked. "Nice way to let me know about not wearing a shirt!" Jun-kei laughed. "I'm a doctor idiot, I can't exactly tend to wounds that are covered by clothing. The material obstructs the way. And it's a race to save life, not see how much decency you can leave someone with."

"I'll remember that next time." Mayuka muttered bitterly. Jun smiled. "Do. But I promise I won't tell the boys anything about you being flat chested!"

"WHAT! Damn you!" Jun-kei chuckled, standing up, and walking two feet away from the bed. "I was kidding. I know, and if it was completely true, I'd never do that." She muttered as she fished around her waist bag for something. Eventually she found it. "And one more thing, Sergeant Major." Mayuka looked up as Jun passed her a small blue vile. "Drugs?"

"Painkillers. Stronger than that shit you get over the counter. With the damage to your arm, you're going to have moments in time where you'll be happy to have these. But these are different. I made them. They're gel pills filled with Nan bytes."

"Somehow, I do not like the sound of that."

"Don't worry, the things will home in on the prosthetic to subdue the pain. They can work up to four hours before dissolving into your bloodstream. I've been working on them, so there is one precaution." Mayuka shook her head. _'So much for the medical genius.'_ She thought.

**"Don't make fun of me in your mind Kusanagi!"**

"Huh! What? How did you know- wait, I mean-" Mayuka put on a semi-innocent look on her face. "What are you talking about?" Jun-kei shook her head. "As I was saying, don't take more than three of these in one day. And in a week, never exceed twenty-one."

"And that's because?"

"It's not the best for your bloodstream. It's only because you're not a full body cyborg. If you were, it wouldn't matter."

"I see." Mayuka sighed. "Damned life, there always is a catch." Jun-kei nodded. "Indeed. Now get some rest. The corneal will be here tomorrow."

"He is?"

"Yes, and with you and me being the superior officers of Squad one it'll be us he wants to speak to, bright and early too." Mayuka sighed. "Oh seven hundred hours right?"

"Hey, I didn't know what his favourite time was. Only Himura-kun and you knew."

"But Kadaji's gone now…"

"Yeah. We can't replace Himura-kun, but that doesn't mean we're not in charge now Kusanagi." Mayuka nodded, pulling the cover over herself. Jun took this as a signal to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "You saved my life twice. I saved yours once. I still owe you one, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Jun smiled. "Alright then, see you in the morning Sergeant."

"See ya."

* * *

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." Togusa said as Mayuka walked into the locker room. Togusa stared as she gripped tightly onto her arm her eyes squinted in pain. "Hey, you alright May…you seem kind of pale…"

Mayuka didn't reply but merely walked over to a locker, banging on it. The locker gave way. It was her locker. Mayuka reached inside taking out a blue tube. She opened it in her right arm, swallowing one of the translucent blue capsules inside.

"What were those?" Togusa asked as Mayuka pocketed the tube, slamming the locker shut. "Painkillers." She replied gruffly. "For what?"

"My arm…I think the bullet must have hit the drill in the forearm."

"What?"

Mayuka shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Togusa remained silent as they walked out into the shooting range, taking out his gun.

"You seriously carry that old thing with you?"

Togusa nodded. "A relic of sorts…"

"Heh… you make me feel so much better about carrying a gun like the C-Z 75."

Togusa grinned. "Hypocrite. So you're into the forty calibers…"

"Forty-five actually…custom made."

"Really?"

His grin widened. "Want to see who's best?"

"Sure. Just don't go crying. So, who ever loses will…"

"They'll get van duty for the next mission we're assigned to."

"And the winner?"

"Boasting rights." Mayuka smiled.

"Alright then. How many bullets?"

"Well my gun only holds six…"

Mayuka nodded as she counted out six bullets, placing them in her magazine and loading her gun. The two some stepped up to their own target. The target appeared in front of them."Ok Togusa, on three."

"Alright." Togusa answered.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They yelled out in unison. Both guns went off at the same time. Six shots fired from each gun. The two then placed their guns down, waiting to see the light. Mayuka walked over and looked at Togusa's target. She whistled. "Not bad, three chest shots, an arm, a heart and a head."

"Well…I'm not the best…how did you do?"

Togusa dropped his gun. "Nice. All head shots…"

Mayuka smiled, and patted him on the back. "Van-duty's all yours mate."

Mayuka smiled as she and Togusa packed up and left the range.

* * *

'_Well…that takes care of two things…'_ She thought. Snapping out of her reverie, she noticed Togusa staring at her. "Togusa?"

"Oh…uh…sorry."

Mayuka shook her head. "Hey, Togusa, being all natural… don't you feel like the odd one out?"

Togusa blinked. "Uh…yeah. But technically, to put it that way, that means you would include yourself."

Mayuka gave him an awkward stare. "Myself?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about my arms?"

"Other than part of your right arm and most of your left arm, your right eye and the fact that you have sub brain, like I do, you're pretty much natural."

"Right…"

"Then there's the fact that people like you, Saito, and myself don't like cyborg food…"

"Yeah, that stuff's nasty."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, but you, me and Saito, are just as vulnerable to bullet wounds as the other man with a full natural body. Just cause you have two mostly prosthetic limbs doesn't mean you can't bleed."

Mayuka sighed. "I'll take that in consideration next time I have to shoot someone." Togusa laughed. "Just don't hesitate newbie, or you might get shot yourself."

"Right…I'll try not to."

**"HEY HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO GOING TO KEEP UP THIS IDLE CHATTER?"**

Mayuka looked up to where the voice suddenly boomed, tapping Togusa on the shoulder, letting him know to do the same. There at the top of the stairs stood Motoko, a smirk on her face.

"Uh… hi Major…"

"Was that really needed Motoko?"

"In your case Mayuka, it is." Mayuka stuck out her tongue. "That was uncalled for. Mind leaving me with some dignity next time?"

"You did that one to yourself the moment you stuck out that tongue of yours."

"Geeze…" Motoko shook her head. "Enough fooling around. I want you in the chief's office now. We have a meeting."

"Already? Give me a break." Mayuka scoffed. Motoko glared at her. "Just be there. There'll be plenty of other things that will get on your nerves later."

"That's…comforting." Motoko didn't reply but swiftly turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

Mayuka walked slowly into the office, looking at everyone. Motoko sat beside Saito on one chair. Batou stood silently behind her, his arms crossed. On the other chair were Boma and Pazu. Ishkawa stood behind them, his eyes on the door as she came in. Yukimura and Ayame stood by each side of Aramaki's desk. And finally Togusa stood by the chair beside Motoko. At the desk, Aramaki eyed her coolly. "Now that we're all here, we can begin." Daisuke Aramaki cleared his throat before continuing. "As you know, later today Hikaru Mehiji will be having a conference that will be broadcasted."

"And just what does that have to do with us?"

Aramaki looked up at Mayuka his eyes narrowing. Mayuka felt uneasy by this and remained silent. "He received a death threat. Apparently, someone wants him dead."

Aramaki ended, his eyes never leaving Mayuka. "Wait! You-don't-think-that-I-Oh great!"

Mayuka angrily put her head in her hands. "I'm on the list of suspects and I don't even know what the hell I did to deserve it!"

"Why would you assume that?" Mayuka gritted her teeth. "Well because he probably named me as a list of suspects! Doesn't he think someone else might want him dead?"

"So you're admitting that you want him dead?"

"What-no! Damn it! I mean, in my situation, of course! But why would I be going after him anyways? I have better things to do!" Mayuka sighed. "This is messed up." She muttered, her head hanging in defeat. "The letter was handwritten." Mayuka looked up again to Aramaki, who looked over to Motoko. "When we analyzed it, we realized it was someone trying to impersonate you. The hand writing was close, but amateur, it was easy to tell it was forged."

"That's a relief…I assume…" Everyone's attention then turned back to Aramaki. "So, our role to play this time is as body guards."

"WHAT!"

"Do you have a problem with that Kusanagi?" Aramaki's calm voice questioned. '_Yeah, it's called this screws up plenty of things in my plan…and I have to protect the same asshole I'd rather see dead!'_ Mayuka thought angrily. She bit her own tongue for the outburst. "No sir, not at all, sir." She said formerly, standing at attention and all. The only thing she didn't do was salute Aramaki. "Continuing on, we have to blend in with the people who will be there. Though most of us will be dressed in civilian clothes, they said we can bring weapons, as long as they are not clearly noticeable as it may cause panic."

"But sir…isn't this…counter productive, I mean, if Mehiji suspects me then…" Aramaki smiled. "A good question. Mehiji, as you've mentioned to me earlier as ties to the Yakuza. The best way we can keep an eye on him is doing things like this. Therefore, if they are still suspicious of you, you will have no choice but to yield all weapons you may have."

"Y…Yield?"

"That is correct."

"But wouldn't it be better if I just got van duty instead?" Aramaki's eyes narrowed. "The only problem with that is that because they can't see that you were standing there in front of them and clearly doing nothing, if something were to happen it makes it much easier to say that you did it."

"Oh for the love of-!" Mayuka growled before being cut off. "Major, I leave the position assignments to you." Motoko stood up looking towards everyone. "There is a possibility that this could break out into a gun fight. Saito, I want you and Ishikawa on the roof, ready for any orders. Boma, you and Pazu will keep a tight surveillance on the doors. Keep a close eye for anyone suspicious. Yukimura, you and Batou will keep an eye on any suspicious activity coming from anyone Boma and Pazu tell you about. Ayame and Togusa, you've got van duty. Togusa, I want you to keep a close eye on all activity going on in and around the building. Report to me every five minutes. Ayame, you're going to do some diving, find out all you can on the list of gust that Mehiji gave us. Mayuka, you're with me. We'll both be near the front, with the other military personnel he invited. Got it?"

"Yes M'am." Mayuka's voice was by far, less than thrilled. "Alright, then you're dismissed. Go and get ready."

* * *

Mayuka walked slowly beside Motoko, as they approached the building. Both were in their military uniforms. Every once in a while, Motoko stopped, making sure everyone else was in position. Finally they made it to the doors. And there stood Takemura. Takemura caught sight of them, drawing out his gun. "Hey! Take it easy. We're not here to fight. We're apart of Section Nine." Motoko said coolly, showing her police badge, she silently prompted Mayuka to do like wise. Mayuka nodded showing her badge as well. Takemura narrowed his eyes. "You expect me to believe you two. I know her. Mayuka Kusanagi, right?"

(Don't reply. It'll save you some grief.)

Motoko communicated silently. "That isn't the matter at hand Mehiji-san." Motoko answered coolly. Takemura ignored Motoko, almost as though she wasn't there. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mayuka. Tell me, are you as timid as before? Come on, what I did wasn't that bad, you had to admit that under all that struggling you were enjoying all of it." Takemura said, a smirk evident on his face. Her face remained calm, but Motoko noticed a sense of pain from a bad memory briefly flash within her eyes. (That sadistic son of a…!)

(Keep. Your. Cool. He's trying to unnerve you. Don't let him win with his mind game.) Mayuka remained silent, her eyes narrowed. Motoko knew her sister's eyes were on her. Truthfully, she wouldn't mind punching Takemura out. It would certainly make Mayuka feel at least a little better. But they had a job to do.

"I see, you must have been so traumatized you're unable to speak!" That was it. The final straw. Her breaking point. Mayuka could hold her composure, but many things about Takemura Mehiji just rubbed her the wrong way. Especially him thinking she was weak when he merely managed to take advantage of her the one time her mental defenses ailed on her and she was unable to protect herself. What didn't help was the fact that now she, in terms of her mind wasn't much better then from now. She just merely managed to hide the fact that the things on her mind dating as far back as three months ago were starting to get to her, and with in her actions it began to show. She lost it.

"**NOW YOU LISTEN, AND LISTEN WELL!** We're here because your daddy wanted protection! So quit with this damned game of-!" Mayuka stopped mid-sentence when Motoko struck her in the chest. Motoko looked back, shaking her head. Her eyes were angered. (You really need to work on your people skills...)

(Sorry!) Takemura scowled. "You're still as uncontrollable as ever. Even after the _'lesson'_ I taught you. Personally, if it were only you, and not that nice little guardian with you, I would have tried it again until you got the message drilled into that stubborn mind of yours!" Takemura looked over his shoulder to a man with bright crimson hair, and sapphire blue eyes. "Karou, frisk her. Take every weapon she's got. I don't trust her one bit." Mayuka glared at Takemura but remained silent as Karou took her swords, her gun, and even her black gloves. (God, you even brought the swords…was that necessary?)

(Aramaki did say we could bring them as long as they were concealed. They're just thin sword handles until you turn them on. Very easy to conceal, you just tuck them in your pocket.)

(I see. Are you a specialist of this sort of thing?)

(You could say that.) "Is that all of it?"

"What do you expect? Did you expect me to be walking around with an M-19, or an AK -47 on me?"

Mayuka questioned bitterly. Motoko eyed her. (Don't start digging graves now.) Takemura nodded, as he looked towards Karou. "You're clear Kusanagi. You can go in." Motoko nodded, leading the way as Mayuka followed.

'_Perfect. Karou has my weapons. This is just what I need, to be weaponless in a place where a gunfight could happen! Shit! I have no intention of dying here. But on a lighter note, despite one small set back, everything **seems **to be going according to plan. Only time will tell now._' Mayuka thought, as she sped up catching up to Motoko. "It's about to start."

"Good. The sooner I can get the hell out of here, the better." Mayuka replied as she and Motoko stopped near the wall close to the stage. Mayuka leaned on the wall her eyes closed. "Just don't fall asleep."

"Being unarmed, I don't think it matters. I can't help you much if something happens. I'm just a liability. But if you insist." Mayuka muttered angrily. "I do…trust me on this one."

"I trust ya, I trust ya." Motoko sighed, a bemused smile formulated on her face as she looked back to Mayuka. Just then the lights dimmed, snapping Motoko out of her thoughts as she looked forward. (Togusa…)

(Nothing out of the norm Major.)

(Good. Keep me posted. I want to know right away if something happens.) "It's starting Motoko." Mayuka whispered when everyone in the room became silent. As Hikaru Mehiji, his son Takemura, and his wife Amari walked out to the conference table. Everyone began clapping, and the threesome smiled and waved before sitting down. After the guards silenced the crowd, Hikaru Mehiji walked up to the podium, scanning the crowd. Mayuka gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed as she watched him wordlessly, before leaning on the wall again, her eyes closed once again.

* * *

Karou looked from side to side, checking the area carefully. He smiled. He had finally managed to give 'Section Nine' a slip. But now came the harder part.

He loved the sheer fact that someone duplicated a renaissance feel to the building. It provided him with a perfect cover with a vantage point. Quite simply a place he could stand hidden and see everything below without being notice.

He slowly walked up, making sure that the confiscated weapons were safely in the pack. He couldn't afford to loose them now. Before this was all done he had to give them to a man named Kaisuke.

Karou ran up the stairs to the vantage point. And looked at the ground. Hidden just as planned was what he needed. He bent down, his artificial eyes narrowing on the thin lines on the ground in the shape of a rectangle. There was no handle. He dusted away the dirt on the floor panel, revealing a jack. Retrieving a cable from his neck, he linked in, noting as the view screens appeared before his eyes.

Moments later a faint click was heard and the compartment's spring door opened automatically. He reached inside taking out parts of a sniper rifle, expertly assembling them together. Then he reached into the bag where he had stored Mayuka's weapons, taking out her custom C-Z. Examining it, he removed the magazines.

_'Perfect. Forty-fives will work in this gun. That's a good thing. '_

Karou nodded to the disembodied voice. He had no time to argue, he had a mission to do. He muttered a favourite song of his, all while placing the forty-five caliber bullets' magazine in the gun. Then he carefully placed the empty magazine back into the handgun after taking out about half the rounds in the full magazine.

He looked through the sniper, making sure that it was operating. When he was satisfied, he edged closer, near the light over looking as Hikaru did his greetings to the crowd. A smile formulated on his face. _'This will be too easy. The fools never suspected it.'_

Karou's face froze as he looked at Amari. Her eyes were staring back. He remained stuck for a moment in time. _'Shit…did she see… No, I'm being paranoid…'_ Karou frowned, his finger on the trigger. Slowly time seemed to stop. Karou released a breath he was holding, his finger slowly putting more weight on the trigger._'But what if she did see.' _Shaking his head he pulled back. The gun sounded. Heads turned. People screamed.

"Hikaru!"

Karou's eyes widened with what he saw. This wasn't how it was planed. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. What was supposed to happen was that he would have gunned down Takemura and his father. But somehow, he should have listened to that strange woman's disembodied voice that was in his head. That's what he thought now.

Red sprayed everywhere, as the gun pierced flesh right to the heart.

But it wasn't the heart of Hikaru Mehiji. Like it was intended to be.

It was his wife, Amari, who foolishly ran into the bullet's path to save her husband.

_'This can't be happening…'_

* * *

"No!"

Mayuka's eyes widened as she pushed herself off the wall, her eyes filled with surprise.

"Shit…"

She muttered. Her voice was inaudible among the screams of the people. Motoko frowned as she looked back at Mayuka.

"What is it?"

"Don't you already know?"

Motoko shook her head as some more gunfire sounded off. Reacting on instinct only Mayuka flinched, suddenly glad for it when she noticed a bullet hole in the wall right where her head would have been. Mayuka's breath came in tiny gasps. "Y…You have got to be kidding, they didn't just-"

**"GET DOWN!"** Motoko yelled as she tackled Mayuka and looked up to return fire. "Shit. Why me?"

"If I knew the answer to that I would have told you."

"This just had to happen, didn't it?"

"Keep looking at things negatively and I'll start assuming you're just slowing us down."

"Ouch, harsh." Motoko got up dusting herself off. The gunfire quieted for a few moments. The other members of Section Nine had already started damage control on the situation. Motoko stood there collecting her thoughts. All before pointing her gun at Mayuka. "What…are…you…doing?" (Togusa! You and the others evacuate all civilians!)

(Roger.) "Isn't the answer obvious?" Motoko said, turning her attention back to Mayuka, who stared angrily "I'm quite knowledgeable about your capabilities. Mayuka if you hacked a civilian to-"

"Motoko…move." Mayuka muttered under her breath, so only Motoko would hear."If you're trying to distract me-"

"I know what I'm doing…all I ask is that you move. Trust me." Mayuka replied hoarsely, her eyes on Motoko's gun. She looked carefully at the reflection in the shiny metal, her body becoming tense. "Why should I move?"

"Shit…now's not the time!" Mayuka growled as she turned to her right, she noted the man above them aiming carefully, taking a step towards Motoko. "One more step, and I'll have no choice but to sho-"

"MOVE!" Mayuka yelled, lunging at Motoko just as guns fired off. Mayuka noted the large crater in the wall and gritted her teeth, looking at her own shoulder. "You idiot!" She screamed, slapping Motoko with her left hand. "Give me that thing!" Mayuka stuttered to her feet snatching the gun away. "You could have killed me you dumb ass!" Her voice finished the thought in a more of an angry bark rather than simply speaking. "What the hell!"

"That…was a rail gun. They're Yakuza. Only in the black market can you get that sort of shit with out the police knowing. Especially seeing that it's highly unstable." Motoko nodded, ignoring her stinging face. "I see." Mayuka didn't reply, her eye searching as she fired off a few rounds. "Sorry about that." She said quietly. "Yeah, your arm though." Mayuka glanced at her now bloody shoulder, wincing as she felt the blood soaking through her uniform. "We'll worry about that later. It's just a flesh wound." Motoko sighed, taking out a second pistol and aiding her sister. "What! You had a second one?"

"Of course. I was planning that in case you did get your weapons taken away that I'd give you one."

"Now you tell me." She replied sarcastically. "Just tell me one thing, did you do it?" Mayuka frowned. "Worry about that when we're all in a non-life threatening situation."

"Don't avoid my question." Motoko growled. "I won't. I'll just refuse to answer." Mayuka scoffed. "That's the same as avoiding. In the end," Motoko paused noting how a bullet nearly nicked her. "I still don't get an answer."

"Worry about your own hide before attempting to tan mine." Came a gruff reply. The silence that should have been between them was replaced with gunfire. "If it is you, you're in big trouble."

"As a suspect, don't I have the right to remain silent?"

"So it was you!"

"I never confirmed it, I never denied it. Make the allegations on your own terms. Though if you're wrong, you probably got hell to pay after." The remark was shrewd, cold even, but it came from someone who knew just how to rile a person, with mere words. Motoko wouldn't give in so easily though, Mayuka turned to look at Motoko. "And a little heads up on the rail gun. One of the reasons they hate using it often, is cause it takes too damn long to reload." Mayuka ducked behind Motoko running to the stage, right where she found a ledge to use as cover, just as Motoko ducked herself when the rail gun sounded.

"I did research into that one myself. Takes about ten minutes. So we've got another ten before they fire again. Want to try taking them out before hand?" Mayuka called over her shoulder, wincing as she heard bullets pierce her cover. "It's worth a shot." Mayuka nodded, stepping out of her cover, as she began firing. "Let's get our story straight."

"If you insist."

"They took my weapons leaving me weaponless. When Amari Mehiji was shot down Yakuza members appeared and started shooting at me who was unarmed at the time. I knocked you out of the path of the rail gun, took your gun, then proceeded to protect myself by returning fire, all with out hitting any vitals. Got it?"

"No vital shots…"

"They can't ping me as long as there was no fatalities from the gun I was holding. As annoying as hell, and uses twice the ammo, but oh well, might as well make things look better and aim to immobilize, not kill." Motoko nodded. "You're playing a dangerous game you know."

"Well gee, thanks! Tell that one to the court. This whole freaking job is 'dangerous' if you even want to go that far."

"Crude, but true." Motoko muttered. Mayuka paid no mind, but merely left her cover completely. "May, take the left. I'll take the right."

"Roger." Mayuka nodded before jumping onto the stage. Suddenly disappearing as she activated her thermo-camouflage. Motoko headed for the back of the building, also disappearing.

* * *

(Major, all civilians are out. And we managed to peg a few of the gunmen.) Motoko listened intently to the voice, just as three men came into view. She carefully immobilized them before answering. (Good job Batou. What ever you do though, don't kill them. One of them might be behind this.)

(What about Mayuka?) Togusa voiced. (She did dodge my question when I asked her. So she is still a possibility. Togusa! Keep an eye on her!)

(Roger that!) "All right! We've already knocked down most of your men! To continue this would be foolish, all weapons down, now! I want to see your hands up!" Motoko yelled, noting as Batou approached her. "Everything all right?"

Batou paused to see a man holding his gun, just about to shoot, and aimed at him. The man carefully dropped the gun, placing his hands behind his head. "Some just don't learn." He muttered, turning back to Motoko again. "Is everything alright?" He repeated.

"It will be now. We need to round these people up though."

"No, I meant if you were all right."

"It's the job Batou. I'll be fine." Batou nodded, being silent for a while, before continuing. "Don't you think all of this was sudden?" He asked. "Perhaps." Came the reply. (Yukimura, I want you and the police to round them up.)

(Understood. Are all areas clear?) Motoko established another link before answering.

(Mayuka, how's your end?) A sudden crash from near the stage sounded, but they were too far to see. (Mayuka! Respond damn it!)

(I should be done in a moment…just have my hands full.) The response seemed as though she was preoccupied. (Mayuka!)

(Togusa, what's going on?)

(When she said she had her hands full, she wasn't lying. Male cyborg, stands about seven feet eight inches, appears to be quite strong…we just lost her signal...)

* * *

Mayuka jumped out of the way as soon as she saw him. A huge man jumped, attempting to knock her down, and landed gruffly on the stage, the sound echoing through out the building. (Mayuka! Respond damn it!) Mayuka gritted her teeth. "Idiot, of all times to bug me…" She growled to herself. (I should be done in a moment…) She paused as the man's massive hands intertwined as he used them like a hammer. She carefully used her gun as a sort of makeshift shield her own arms buckling under his strength. (Just have my hands full) Mayuka gritted her teeth. They never kid when saying 'between a rock and a hard place' she grimaced as she felt the still human part of her arms begin to give way. (I need back up! Motoko!) Silence fell from the other side of the line. (For god's sake, answer if you don't want to see a pancake me when you come to check!)

"W…What?" Mayuka gasped at the man's strength as he removed one arm. Still, she could feel the force as it dented the ground, her knees buckled under his strength. She desperately tried to regain her balance to avoid going on her knees, before the man's second hand wound back. She now faced two choices: stay and be hit, or move and risk getting killed. She held her ground desperately, hoping to trip him and throw off his balance. But she ran out of luck, as she tried to do so, his hand rocketed forward, knocking her hard in the chest and sending her flying backwards until she was 'cushioned' by the wall. She heard the wall crack, her limp body fell forward, knocking out all of what little air she had left in her lungs, her gun slid regrettably out of her reach.

"Damn it…" She mouthed looking to where her gun went. She struggled to get up only to be knocked down by the weight of the man's foot. "Well Kusanagi, fine mess you've gotten yourself into." The man smiled, noting how Mayuka writhe in pain when he placed more weight onto his foot. Despite that he noticed her reaching for the M-5. "You don't learn do ya?" He growled, his other foot stomped on her left arm, preventing her from reaching her goal. "You ass…you just had to do that." Mayuka growled, her voice barely a whisper. "What's wrong Kusanagi? Can't breathe?" He teased. "…Damn…You…" The man smiled, before felling a bullet in his side. "Oh, so we have visitors."

"Damn right you have visitors!" Motoko yelled as another round of shots went off. The giant man growled, turning his attention to Motoko, charging after her. Mayuka breathed a sigh of relief, struggling to get up; she grabbed her gun quickly, watching as Motoko dodged a swing from the giant arm. (This is messed. He doesn't seem to have any weakness) She called over. Mayuka growled. (He has hell to pay, trust me.) Mayuka absentmindedly rubbed her side. (That's got to be two…no four broken ribs on one stupid punch.) Motoko rolled her eyes, barely dodging another swing. (That's clearly irrelevant right now. It doesn't help when our weapons don't even affect him.) Mayuka spat the blood out of her mouth, a smile formulating. (There is one weakness. And I think I know. Work with me here! Aim for the second nerve disk in the back) The smile became a smirk. (One, he's a cybog, two, I can't from this position.) Motoko reply wryly. (Cyborg or not, human is human. It doesn't matter if the body is artificial.) Mayuka looked down at her surroundings, noticing another handgun, she carefully kicked it into her hand, loading it quickly before turning back to the situation at hand. "Hey ugly!" The cyborg turned around as Mayuka began firing off the guns, aimed right in the eyes. Motoko aimed for the second disk in the neck. The cyber brain exploded. Eventually the mammoth collapsed forward, forcing Mayuka to quickly dodge him before she was crushed underneath the body. "What the hell was that?" Motoko asked. Mayuka grinned. "The most vulnerable part of him would be his eyes. And I found his quite odd. Not too many people with cybernetic bodies have hazel eyes. The only ones who do are those who kept their original face from before turning into a cyborg. So, his eyes were still natural." Mayuka leaned heavily on the wall, her knees gave way so that she slid down it, she was sitting on the ground. Motoko nodded. "I see."

(Major! We have a runner!) Batou called over the link. (He's coming your way.) "Damn!" Mayuka smiled weakly. "All yours. Trust me, you can't set ribs as easily as you would a leg. So I'm out of this one." Motoko nodded, about to leave when Batou came over the link again. (I got him! Our boys in blue just took him away.)

* * *

Moments later, all ten of them sat near the entrance. "Alright. I want reports on everything. Togusa?" Togusa nodded. "Everything's clear Major. Aside from the fact that the chief hasn't contacted us at all, everything's alright." Motoko nodded, turning to Batou. "Batou?" The man grinned. "Who me? We evacuated all civilians. No casualties. And I'm just fine!"

"Right…carrying on…Ayame, Yukimura." Yukimura stepped forward first. "Only two tried to make a get away. One was Mehiji's son, Takemura. The other is his bodyguard Ikura Karou. The police said something about him acting strangely. So I don't know…" Yukimura then turned to Ayame who seemed less then thrilled. "I…did the research you asked." She began timidly. "It appears Hikaru Mehiji was working with the Akutenshi…um, the Akutenshi are led by…" Ayame paused. "They are led by Ryu Takeda."

"Takeda…you mean your old man…?" Mayuka asked. Ayame nodded. "I can't believe he'd do this." Yukimura remained silent. Before speaking up. "All the more reason to kick the old damned horse in the mouth. I knew he couldn't be trusted, ever since mom disappeared." Ayame's eyes widened. "But how can you say that! He loved mom!"

"Look, I'm not interested in your awkward family drama," Mayuka suddenly voiced. "So quit the melodramatics." Her voice was cold as she looked at them. Motoko cleared her throat. "We have work to do. Boma, try to contact the Chief."

"Roger." Boma was about to leave before he slowly walked back. "It's the police!"

Mayuka's eyes narrowed. "What?" Mayuka growled, standing up straight, wincing in pain, then slowly stepping away from the wall. "What the hell do they want?" Motoko closed her eyes, in thought. "I don't like this."

"I don't think anyone does." Mayuka voiced. Noting as several officers approached them. "Freeze!" Said one of them, his guns drawn. "Geeze! This again? You'd think from the first time they would drop it!" Batou stated with a grin. "I suppose your right…can we help you?" The police officer, which was apparently the leader stepped forward his gun aimed. "Section Nine, you are wanted for questioning in the cyber hacking of Iruka Karou that lead to the death of Amari Mehiji."

"Heh. Is that so?" The officer turned, pointing his gun at Mayuka, many subordinates followed. Mayuka looked at them, a grin of malice formulating on her face. "Don't start assuming. You might regret it." Her voice echoed darkly, she looked at them, her grin widened. The lead officer growled. "Arrest them!"

"But, wait! We didn't even do anything!" Togusa shouted, before several police officers surrounded him. He looked over to Batou who shrugged. "Hey, don't fight and no one gets hurt!" A young officer called to him. Togusa growled, then looked to Mayuka, who looked merely impartial to it all, the smug grin on her face. "If I could, I would gladly and boldly exclaim this was an infringement on my rights, but I'm afraid you guys are so trigger happy you might just shoot me!" Mayuka's voice teased them making many officers tense. Scowling, her overconfidence suddenly dissolved as she became silent. She calmly placed her hands up, and silently let them lead her out. The others soon followed.

* * *

"I told you! I'm innocent!" Togusa yelled, banging his fists on the table. The man who was questioning him smiled. "You sure are. But as long as we don't know who's responsible, you're all accomplices."

"DAMN IT! Don't we get some sort of appeal?" He was fed up with this. The man shook his head. "Nope. That man was hacked by a super level A hacker. We narrowed who it could be down to six people. That's more than half the team. Meaning there are accomplices. We'll smoke out whoever it was. No matter how long it takes."

"Now, back to the basics," Togusa hung his head in defeat. "My words mean nothing to you, huh?" The inquisitor nodded. "You're allegations don't impress me. So you might as well answer the question." Togusa sighed banging his head on the table.

* * *

"For an inquisitor, you sure seem timid." Mayuka teased. Finally she felt a little bit at ease. It was so much easier to have some of your confidence when you happen NOT to have twenty men with guns turned on you. The man looked at her and growled. "I'll bring you in on harassment charges if I must Kusanagi." She suddenly became silent, her blue eyes burning. "Grrr…. son of a…." She whispered under her breath.

"There are six of you who could possibly have done this. There's Motoko Kusanagi, Batou, Ishikawa, Yukimura and Ayame Takeda. Then there's you." Mayuka smirked. "I never knew I was so special!"

"QUIET!" The man yelled. Once again, Mayuka scowled. "I'm tired of you just shitting around!"

"Who me?" She asked, the man turned several shades of red. Mayuka smiled. "Stop being a wise ass! And this isn't funny! I'm putting harassment charges on you as of now!"

Mayuka leaned back in her chair, with a scowl still on her face. She grimaced noticing once again the handcuff around her left arm that was attached to the table. "Wow, harassment charges! Can't get any worse than that." She mocked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The man smiled, noting with much glee that despite the show of confidence she still seemed uneasy. He could tell by the way she kept glancing at her left arm. "Well, it does look like were getting somewhere."

"Quite." Mayuka scoffed. It was going to be a long day, and she could feel the man chipping away at her. Slowly but surely she'd loose her resolve. "So, as I was saying, you're on the list. And with your history of cyber crimes, I'm sure why they put you on the top of the list."

"Top suspect eh?" Mayuka sighed. "And with a super class S hacker in your midst, I'm sure like all other bumbling fools like you, you're probably in autistic mode." Mayuka shook her head in dismay. "So much for my fun." Once again, the sarcasm showed. But he could tell she was being careful of just what she said.

"Oh, we'll have fun Kusanagi. Oh yes we will." Mayuka frowned; this guy was getting to her, always leaving hints without clearing everything up. It started to annoy her. "Sorry bub, I don't think you understand my kind of fun."

"Fun! So you think it's fun to hack a man's mind and kill someone's wife!" Mayuka growled. "I never did say that did I?" She asked coldly. "Now keep your head on before you go pissing yourself!"

The inquisitor became silent. The silence ensued them both, broken only by Mayuka rocking on her chair as much as she could out of sheer boredom. "Hey…what happens, if no one fesses up?" Her voice broke the 'radio silence' that formed between them. She didn't care though.

"If no one fesses up, then all of you would be put to trial. If the evidence points to you six, then it's a possibility they might de-ghost you guys." Mayuka twitched to this, her cold demeanor dropped for a split second. "I answered your question. What's bugging you?"

Mayuka shook it off. "Nothing." Ok, she lied. A bit of guilt was nothing. A lot of guilt however… "Is someone feeling guilty?"

A period of silence. Total silence. One, which lasted for over ten minutes. Mayuka leaned heavily on her right arm, she was sure she could feel her wounds searing with pain, in a vengeance. Especially her recently broken ribs.

"Well, demon?" Oh yes, she remembered those words all too well. It all happened after Kadaji Himura died; Sergeant Major Kusanagi was the revered demon from hell. The one enemy was afraid of because she had a tendency to keep gunning until everything that seemed like an enemy was killed. Not even a shred of mercy…never mind remorse.

"How many days has it been?" Mayuka asked; she closed her eyes, frowning at the option her mind chose for her. Damned sentimentalities. "It's been two days."

"Good." She muttered. "Do me a favour." The man scoffed. "My ass I will!" She sighed. "Just listen you ass hole! Tell them to release the others. I'm the one they want." The man leaned in his chair, and smiled. "So you're admitting to it." He said. He enjoyed pissing her off. "I refuse to comment any further on this situation until my simple demands have been fulfilled. After you're done with that, then I'll tell you everything, got it you idiot?" She yelled. She didn't care how shrill her voice got. The man nodded. "I see." The man got up, looking at her. "I'll go do that right now." He then left the room. Mayuka shook her head. "Damn, I messed up." She whispered.

* * *

"You should be happy. Despite the fact that Ms. Kusanagi did get you all out of personal charges, I'll warn you on this: Section Nine is not off the hook." Said the police chief to eight of the members of Section Nine. "Ms. Kusanagi?" Yukimura questioned. Batou growled. "That's a stupid question! What I want to know is what we're still on the hook for!"

The man smiled. "Section Nine is being charged for knowingly sheltering a Criminal." Batou frowned. He did not want to hear that. "So, you mean,"

"That Mayuka's under custody?" Came Motoko's defiant voice as she walked down the hall. The police chief nodded. "Yeah. That's right. Now go home before we change our minds."

Togusa growled. "I can't believe it. She, she led us to the lion's den, and then ditched us! And now, she's taking the blame. That still doesn't mean were not in the animal's cage. It just means she's trying to make it look like she wasn't planning on ditching us!" Motoko nodded solemnly. "I know."

"This can't be the end of it!" Batou yelled. Yukimura nodded, and the two ran off towards the jail cells.

* * *

"If these bloody bars weren't here, I'd kill you Kusanagi! You won't get away with this!" Mayuka sat there quietly before commenting. "Well, Takemura, if I wanted to get away, wouldn't I have been smart and not turn myself in?"

**"DAMN YOU! Taking the easy way out!"**

"I am not taking the easy way out. All in all your mother seeing my hit man is just a minor set back." Mayuka growled. Takemura's expression became fierce. "When I get my hands on you," He banged on the bars. "You're going to fucking wish that you died like you should have three months ago!"

"Pfft. Spoiled brat. You complain about the little things. Try living with the guilt that you're mother died protecting you, and the pains of growing up without parents. Then you can come and talk to me like your my equal." Her voice muttered.

**"WHAT WAS THAT?"**

"There is no use in repeating myself. _**It wastes air**_." Mayuka sighed, stepping away from the bars as Takemura tried to reach out and grab her. The guards grabbed him, taking him away. When he was finally gone, she smiled, though sadly, leaning in the corner. Her legs gave out from under her; she sat crouched down in the corner. _'I was wondering how long it would take…' _She though bitterly, she hugged her knees to her chest, burying her head in her knees. She smiled despite herself.

'_**Yeah, that's right. The great genius has her down falls…' **'Shut up!' **'You know it's true.'** 'I said shut up!' **'You're an absolute monster! You killed his mother! You don't care though, you never did!' **'Stop it!'** 'And the worst thing is, she was innocent!' **'I know…but…' **'You don't care right?' **'That's not true!'** 'You act like nothing bugs you! You're just afraid! Admit it!' **'Fine, I'm afraid!' **'Heh. Pathetic! You kill those weaker than you all to fulfill some botched sense of justice! What kind of monster are you?'**_

Mayuka shook her head. What kind of monster was she? One who was fighting far too long, that's for sure. Mayuka laughed, but it was hollow. "Heh. Demon more like it." She muttered bitterly. She heard the huge footsteps coming towards her, but paid them no heed. She just merely sat there in the quiet darkness, letting her conscious slowly tear away at her.

* * *

Mayuka sat in the jail cell; she was in the dark corner, as Batou walked over to her.

"You just gonna sit all day?" She didn't respond. He knew he wasn't going to get one. "Hey, why the hell did you plead guilty, idiot?"

"I killed…I killed an innocent. It would have been different if it was some guilty man."

Batou sighed. "Hey don't be so-…" He looked at her, Mayuka looked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"What is it…?"

She asked…her voice weak. Then she realized it, as she felt the warm liquid trail down her cheeks. "I'm…crying…" She whispered in amazement. "But yet…why, it doesn't make any sense. I don't feel anything, I never did…" Mayuka closed her eyes.

"All this time…all this fighting…solider through and through…" A faint smile formulated on her lips. "You're not making any sense."

"When I was a mere child, I gave up childhood. I was only ten. So young…" Mayuka smiled, as she tilted her head backwards so it was against the wall. "So naive too…" Her distained voice chuckled sorrowfully. "I'm pathetic."

"Gave up?"

"I left home…heh, a child prodigy, no where near being legally an adult, and I left…and joined the army…exactly nine years ago, I pulled the trigger for the first time on another human being. I was disgusted by the thought, but you know what the saddest part of it all is?"

Batou 'blinked'. He was in the army too; he didn't need to be reminded. Mayuka brought her hands in front of her, looking at them as though they were from a different world.

"Hands…my hands… Each time I pulled that trigger I stained my hands with blood from another man. At first, the thought is horrifying. Yet, the strangest thing is, I got use to it. That's what sickens me about it all. First my stomach would always churn, then in the end, nothing. I even had forgotten how to cry. I dulled all my emotions just so they wouldn't get in the way."

"You know…I was wrong about you…"

"Don't start that crap now…it's bad enough I have a trial to sit through tomorrow. I don't need more guilt…when's Motoko going to be here?" Mayuka suddenly voiced, purposely changing the subject as she wiped her eyes dry.

Batou smiled. Sometimes the greater aspects of personality were simply impeccable. Like being stubborn for a goal even though times are rough. "She said she would be here soon."

"Good. Heh, not a word of this to anyone, got it? I'd like to be left with some dignity after all this." Mayuka threatened, her expression bemused. "Sure."

* * *

Yukimura, Togusa, and Motoko walked in soon after. Yukimura was the first to say anything as the others remained silent. "Well?"

"Hey." Mayuka looked at him. Despite the situation she always felt at ease talking to him. Even after their little Christmas slip up. Personally, she didn't mind it. Though her saying that loud was asking to hear your own swan song. Yukimura shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I can't blame you. I'll say at least that." He said. Mayuka shook her head. "Don't you think I've had enough guilt trips?"

"No! Because I want an explanation to all this!" Motoko suddenly boomed. Mayuka shook her head. "Ever thought it was difficult to explain?"

"I have to agree with the major, you betrayed our trust. You blatantly lied to us. You said you didn't do anything." Togusa growled.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Mayuka suddenly yelled. "I said that she could assume what ever she wanted to!" Mayuka took a deep breath, "It wasn't my fault your assumption was wrong!" Motoko eyed her. "Alright, if that's the way you want to play it, that's the way we'll do it. It's your call."

"Pffft. Ten and seventeen arguing again. How pathetic are we?" Motoko fell silent, watching as Mayuka put on a mock grin. "Well! I screwed things up last time, only natural I'd screw up my second chance!" She said with mock cheerfulness. "Don't be like that." Mayuka scowled. "Why, because I'm right? In fact, for once in the whole freaking time I'm right. The one time when it means ab-so-lute-ly nothing!" She sighed heavily. "Just go. Please."

* * *

Mayuka stood at attention in the courtroom. She didn't see the point in it though. She already knew at the end of all this uselessness they'd come to the verdict she assumed.

She looked behind her, right in the stands, smiling despite herself at the several faces she did know. Batou, and an obviously uncomfortable Togusa sat there watching like hawks. Ayame sat with them as well, her brow creased with worry. It unsettled her that Motoko was a no show. She didn't come. And then there was Yukimura. Yukimura was staring at her. It was only then she realized why: it was she who inadvertently caused the staring contest.

"Ms. Kusanagi! A Reply would be nice." She could hear the opposing lawyer calling for her. But ignored it. She couldn't explain her actions, only that there was some sort of longing.

**"MS. KUSANAGI!"** The yell snapped her out of her reverie. "Gomen nesai." Mayuka rambled off, turning back to the lawyer. She dreaded the way he stared at her, boring right into her. "Well, just before you had your little dream back there Ms. Kusanagi, I asked you a question. Didn't the original terms of your contract say that you were suppose to stay at headquarters no matter what?" Damned fool. "That's correct." She said, knowing all too well where he was going with this. "Yet, you were there at the scene of the crime. What amazes me the most is that the sniper rifle was a custom forty-five, and why do you think I would mention that?" Mayuka sighed. Another obvious answer. "Because the handgun I use happens to be a custom model C-Z 75 with a forty five caliber." The man nodded. "See a pattern. Now a simpler question on the matter, was it true you ghost hacked him?" Mayuka growled. "Yes." The man nodded. "Yes, just like the Kiss of Death virus you made ten years ago, you left your favourite calling cards: a ghost hack, and the left hand being used as a dominant."

"I'm assuming this isn't a question." Mayuka stated wryly. The man continued. "That's true. But in your allegations at first, you said it wasn't you, that you are right handed." Mayuka nodded. "Ever since my left arm was crushed, I became right handed."

"See, you became right handed, meaning you're still left handed, you just added another attribute to this." The lawyer stalked around. "I don't see what this has to do with the case." The lawyer smirked. "A little anxious to be de-ghosted, aren't we?"

"OBJECTION!" Yukimura yelled suddenly. The judge eyed him. "Spectators are not allowed to make an objection. The objection is denied."

"Idiot." Mayuka muttered under her breath. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Clearly, Ms. Kusanagi's actions were fueled by many things. Allow me to explain in questions. Ms. Kusanagi, is it true your parents were both killed when you were very young?" the lawyer looked at her expectantly. "They weren't killed! They died in a car crash!" She yelled, her teeth clentched.

"And that, is another thing that fueled Ms. Kusanagi, an uncanny temper." He smirked. She hated that smirk, wanted to rip it off that stupid face of his. "Well, perhaps you should get your facts straight before questioning me on my personal life!" the lawyer continued on. "You were also probably angry that Takemura-san still has his mother."

"She ran into the way of the god-damn bullet! I had no control over that!"

The judge sighed. "Sit down Ms. Kusanagi." Mayuka growled, and quietly complied. "And on top of that, she's a psychopath. She was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder." Mayuka bit her own tongue for her own benefit. "And you can clearly see she has no remorse over her actions!" The lawyer turned to Mayuka, a smirk on his face. "And back in the army, they didn't call her the demon of Stamina Rose for nothing."

"Mr. Lyod, you're straying from the subject at hand." The man nodded. "With out further ado, I must also say she's had a grudge against the Mehiji's for a while. So, I have one more question for you before I rest my case Ms. Kusanagi."

Mayuka gritted her teeth, she knew she wasn't going to like the question. "Ms. Kusanagi," He started in a quiet tone. "Is it true that you have ties to the Yakuza?" Now his voice came in full strength, it echoed in the room. She knew they tied her fate now. There was no way to escape it. All she could do was answer this carefully and hope for the best. "I used to."

"Used to…care to elaborate on that?" Mayuka sighed. So much for that botched plan. "I recently quit the Yakuza." The man smiled. She knew she just gave him the material to loop hole on her. "And why did you quit the Yakuza?" Mayuka swallowed hard. "…Sexual harassment…and abuse." His grin became darker. "And if I were to follow your original allegations, you were raped, correct?" A nod. "Going further you said that it was Takemura Mehiji who raped you, correct?" Another nod. "I rest my case. Mayuka has pleaded guilty. And most of all, she had a motive, an instinctive, and even went as far as killing Amari Mehiji through cyber hacking. She's guilty of murder and attempted murder in the first degree."

The judge nodded. Next, a woman from the jury stood up. "We the jury wish to have a fifteen minute break before the final verdict."

Everyone nodded, and soon disassembled out of the room.

* * *

"So I guess Motoko's not coming, huh?" Mayuka said quietly when she was in the room. Yukimura nodded solemnly. "Mayuka," Ayame, who was standing at his side. "Mayuka, you should have never-"

"AH! This sucks! Not even a glass of sake! Jurymen have no taste!" Ayame smiled. She seemed so childish in that moment alone despite the situation. Yukimura smiled. "So…what was that staring about…?" Mayuka sighed. "Well-"

Her attention was drawn to Motoko who had just stepped into the room. "Mayuka…" She stood there, looking at her sister. Their eyes locked. "You made it…" Mayuka began; looking to the side, she closed her eyes. "Barely, might I add." She scoffed. "Look, I don't think arguing now is the best of ideas." Mayuka sighed. "I know…I know." Motoko didn't like the feeling the room was given off. "So…how did the trial go?" Sapphire eyes opened slowly. "Oh god, don't remind me."

"So, I'm taking it that it didn't go well?" Mayuka snorted. "You make it sound so simple! 'Didn't go well?' Try: I just got **royally screwed**!" Motoko frowned. "Then…they'll…"

"Yeah, yeah they'll probably de-ghost me…" Her voice was matter-of-faculty. "Well, it is what happens when you get caught." Motoko frowned. "I'll see what Aramaki can do."

"Knock yourself out. I have other ideas." Yukimura frowned. "They were all in autistic mode." Mayuka smiled, pretending to cough. "Oh my, did I say they would de-ghost me? I meant they'd try to." Yukimura's eyes flickered. "There's no way you could hack them They were in autistic mode. You couldn't have given them a virus!"

"Yuki, my dear, they weren't for the whole trial. That I can pick up on." Mayuka smiled. "I'm a woman of mystery. I have my ways." Just then two guards came at the door. Mayuka smiled. "Well, that's my cue. See you later."

Mayuka left with them without even struggling.

* * *

Mayuka stood at her spot, over looking. She noted as Batou, Togusa, Aramaki, Yukimura, Ayame, and Motoko walked in, and shrugged.

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi." She turned her attention to the judge. "The jury will now voice the final verdict." Mayuka turned so she could see the same woman stand up, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi. You have pleaded guilty to all charges, is that correct?" Mayuka nodded. "We the jury find you innocent as follows: The first degree murder of Amari Mehiji, and all cyber crime charges made against you by the Mehiji Cooperation. You are also guilty as follows. The first degree attempted murder of Hikaru Mehiji, ghost hacking times one, and the man slaughter of Amari Mehiji."

Mayuka smiled. It was all over now. "The final verdict is immediate de-ghosting."

As soon as those words left the woman's mouth Mayuka looked to see the dread on Ayame, Yukimura, and Motoko's face. "Do you have any final words?" Mayuka remained silent for a while as two guards seized her. "Wait! I do!" The guards paused. "Can I assume that during this trial you remained in autistic mode?" all members of the trial nodded. "Then what about those bits and pieces of encrypted messages I stumbled upon?" One of the guards paused. "You picked those up?"

"Of course." Mayuka stood up taller, noting that before her eyes an Internet screen appeared. "Now, you know how I was the one behind 'Kiss of Death' tell me, did you notice that each of those encrypted messages had an attached delayed virus?" The guard looked panicked. "And yes, I read minds. Sorry buddy, there's no cure."

"It'd take a while for anyone to show symptoms!" The lawyer suddenly spoke up. "But that's the beauty of it all. It doesn't show symptoms until I say two tiny little words. But despite that, everyone that talked to someone else is infected. And it manifested without your knowledge. So, anyone up to the word challenge?"

"Apprehend her! Quickly, stop her from say the activation codes." The guards quickly grabbed her, trying to cover her mouth. Mayuka elbowed one, regain composure; she jumped to the main floor.

"I like to call my little pet virus **BLACK DEATH**. Just like the name disease of the early Europe ages. Have fun."

* * *

A/N: I don't quite like the ending there...don't ask...but anyways, I'll update really soon again (tomorrow I think)

so enjoy the reading :D


	9. Chapter 9: A last Goodbye

A/N: And we roll with chappie nine...this is the last one folks.

Now I know that at times I'm antisocial (well, at least when I'm not on the computer)

So a few words: Thank you for the reviews. Honestly. :D As for the speaking thing, I've been trying to figure out a way to stylize it to my liking, unfortunately, this results with my computer being mentally retarded (Can computers be retarded?)

Zurizip, yes it is amusing that I placed thouse names in there. I did happen to have watched Witch Hunter Robin, so hate to break it to ya, but yeah I did it on purpose...I was bored, and not I congradulate you for being the first to notice it (I was wondering who would...)

Time will be of essance soon when my music starts to kick in. I am seriously pissed about it, I'm a bit behind, and I hate playing catch up so for the next few months my time will be scarce. (Hell yes, the underdog will come from behind and bite their asses!) err...

And probably the most important point here, when you are done, please don't kill the author. (me) I'm sure there are some of you (coughcoughmajorcoughmotokocoughkusanagicoughcough) who are ready to kill mefor several reasons (coughcoughthecoughpossiblitycoughthatcoughIcoughmightcoughkillcoughmaycoughcough)

And yes Major, she is badass lol

* * *

Inner Universe By: Jun-kei

Chapter 9: A last goodbye: Inner Universe

Mayuka sat in a graveyard. Silently she let the wind caress her, letting her hair flow freely as she watched the sun set. She glanced at two gravestones every once in a while.

"Old man. And No, I didn't for get you either old woman." She muttered, watching two gravestones, subjecting them to a dark look. She stood up, glaring down at them, the sun casting her shadow in a mysterious way.

_A toddler, and another girl, who was a few years older than her looked longingly at the gravestones. The toddler was crouched down, her hand touching the cold marble. She shivered as she felt cold rain beginning to pelt down on her, soaking through her black dress. 'We have to go…'_

_'I'm not leaving!'_

_'May, don't be ridiculous! We can't stay here!'_

_'Well, I don't want to leave either!'_

_'The funeral's over! Mom and dad are dead! And if we don't leave soon Subaru-san will be worried about us! Not to mention you might get sick!' The oldest of the pair grabbed the younger, and despite her protests and fighting, she carried the younger girl with her. _

_'Hey! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!'_

_'Trust me, it's for our own good.'_

"When was that?" Mayuka paused in thought. "Seventeen years? Seventeen long years I've been around and I didn't visit. Sorry mom." Her voice was low, as she read the Gravestones:

Here lies Kyosuke and Yuki Kusanagi, husban and wife who left behind their two daughters

1989-2013

Mayuka shook her head. "Hell who am I kidding?" She muttered. "It's been three days since that trial. Technically, I should be up there with you guys…but I won't leave knowing I left something undone…no."

Mayuka sighed. "Well, I want you to know though that I found Motoko again. She's been doing fine. Really. I also wanted to let you guys know I'll be seeing you again soon. That I promise." She paused, listening to the wind suddenly becoming cold.

"Damn it. I'd wish you could just hit me round the head, just like the old days and chide me about not thinking things through a step ahead you stupid woman!" She growled. In the distance thunder roared. "But no, you happen to be bloody six feet under!" She growled. A motion of defeat.

"I really screwed things up this time." The thunder roared again, soon followed by rain. Mayuka sighed. "That's why I said I'll be seeing you soon. I'll straighten it all out and then I'll come and visit you guys here again." Mayuka looked at her watch, a frown on her face. "It's getting late. I've got to go. Bye mom." She turned on her heel, quickly walking away.

* * *

Mayuka stood at her spot, over looking. She noted as Batou, Togusa, Aramaki, Yukimura, Ayame, and Motoko walked in, and shrugged. 

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi." She turned her attention to the judge. "The jury will now voice the final verdict." Mayuka turned so she could see the same woman stand up, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi. You have pleaded guilty to all charges, is that correct?" Mayuka nodded. "We the jury find you innocent as follows: The first degree murder of Amari Mehiji, and all cyber crime charges made against you by the Mehiji Cooperation. You are also guilty as follows. The first degree attempted murder of Hikaru Mehiji, ghost hacking times one, and the man slaughter of Amari Mehiji."

Mayuka smiled. It was all over now. "The final verdict is immediate de-ghosting."

As soon as those words left the woman's mouth Mayuka looked to see the dread on Ayame, Yukimura, and Motoko's face. "Do you have any final words?" Mayuka remained silent for a while as two guards seized her.

"Wait! I do!" The guards paused. "Can I assume that during this trial you remained in autistic mode?" all members of the trial nodded. "Then what about those bits and pieces of encrypted messages I stumbled upon?" One of the guards paused.

"You picked those up?"

"Of course." Mayuka stood up taller, noting that before her eyes an Internet screen appeared. "Now, you know how I was the one behind 'Kiss of Death' tell me, did you notice that each of those encrypted messages had an attached delayed action virus?" The guard looked panicked. "And yes, I read minds. Sorry buddy, there's no cure."

"It'd take a while for anyone to show symptoms!" The lawyer suddenly spoke up.

"But that's the beauty of it all. It doesn't show symptoms until I say two tiny little words. But despite that, everyone that talked to someone else is infected. And it manifested without your knowledge. So, anyone up to the word challenge?"

"Apprehend her! Quickly, stop her from saying the activation code." The guards quickly grabbed her, trying to cover her mouth. Mayuka elbowed one, regain composure; she jumped to the main floor.

"The name of my little pet virus is BLACK DEATH. Just like the name disease of the early Europe ages. Have fun."

Suddenly all the guards crouched over in agony, holding their heads. Mayuka took one look over to the lawyer, then to Takemura and his father. She smiled giving them the middle finger before she walked over to one of the guards, bending down and taking his gun. Just then a gunshot fired off, barely missing her arm. Mayuka wheeled around, her eyes cold on Hikaru Mehiji.

"Do you really want your death? Cause I have no problem with killing you!" She growled.

"Section Nine! You're the one's unaffected! After her!" Takemura suddenly yelled. Reluctantly she watched as Motoko, shortly followed by Togusa, Ayame, And Batou take out their guns.

"This is crazy! Motoko, she's your sister for god's sake!"

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Yukimura." Yukimura looked on helplessly, but didn't draw his weapon. "Mayuka, don't do anything brash, and we won't have to hurt you." Mayuka smiled at the threat.

"Brash…hmmm, brash…" She surveyed each of them intently, before drawing back the hammer of her gun. They instantly tensed. Mayuka smiled. "Alright, I surrender." She instantly noticed that a few of them relaxed. Suddenly her grip tightened, and she pulled the trigger, shooting the guns out of Ayame and Togusa's hands before rushing towards Motoko. Motoko gritted her teeth, pulling the trigger multiple times, only to stop suddenly, as she noticed that despite being shot multiple times Mayuka was still rushing her. "What the…?"

"You can't always believe what you see. Sorry, I hacked your eyes!" Mayuka called from behind Motoko, as she ran past them.

"After her! She's heading for the roof!" Takemura's voice called out, as he and his father ran out of the room. Motoko looked at Batou, to Togusa, To Ayame then finally to Yukimura. Yukimura glared.

"Go ahead, follow orders. It's no longer in my hands anymore." Motoko stood rooted in place for a moment before she and the others left. She noticed that Yukimura followed.

Mayuka ran, the night air whipping at her. She smiled, slowly skidding to a stop. She stood there, catching her breath.

"Ha, I lost them." She muttered between pants, carefully checking the gun just in case. She sighed, searching in her coat pocket, a smile formulating on her face.

"FREEZE KUSANAGI!" Takemura's voice suddenly boomed.

"Shit." Mayuka scowled, noting at Hikaru followed in with his son.

"So…this is the end for you, isn't it? Not far you can go, it is a rooftop after all. Fall down here and you'll die. Hey, Teddy my boy, make her death looks like an accident."

"What?"

Takemura smiled. "You heard my father, you're going to 'mysteriously' fall off. When the officers come we'll just say you jumped."

Mayuka's eyes widened before she glared at them. "You bastard."

"You have two choices," Mayuka slowly began backing up as she noticed Takemura moving in on her. "Fall off, or we make sure you die nice and slow." Mayuka gritted her teeth, backing up until heel met concrete. Takemura walked up to her. "So, what's it gonna be?" Mayuka smiled.

"Your gun is pointed at my foot. Mine is over your heart. I'm sure you could figure the rest out." Takemura froze afraid to be killed. "Coward…" She muttered. Mayuka took out a clear dart with a piece of paper out, with her free hand. She flicked the dart, sending it sailing through the air, landing perfectly at Hikaru's feet. "Yeah you ass, it's a present for you."

"Nobody move!" Motoko's voice came. Takemura backed up ominously, a frown on his face as Togusa put his gun to his back. Soon, Hikaru was covered by Ayame. "Mayuka," Mayuka turned to her sister who advanced slowly. In reaction, she in turn slowly stepped on top of the concrete ledge. "Don't jump," Mayuka smiled.

"You have better things to worry about Motoko."

Motoko gritted her teeth. "Enough of this charade!"

She smiled at her sister again, but it was different then, sad even. "I know I screwed up."

"That's putting it lightly." Motoko took one step forward, regretting it when Mayuka became unsettled. Regaining some of her composure, Mayuka held out her hand.

"Are you…coming?" The request was desperate, pathetic even. Motoko cocked an eyebrow.

"Where?" She watched the uncertainty cross her sapphire eyes.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to fix it all."

"How?"

Mayuka seemed uneasy about something. "I'm still figuring that part out." Motoko eyed her evenly. "Nee-san," Mayuka suddenly voiced. "While I did use Section Nine, I have a reason. I can explain…it's just hard to. But in the end, if you don't come with me we'll be on opposing sides again. I'm not forcing you its just that…" Mayuka shook her head. "It's your call. Either stay with the police or help me out."

"What the hell are you doing? She's the criminal; you should have shot her already! Not talk to her, someone like her can't be trusted!" Hikaru's voice broke the quiet moment before a gunshot went through the air. Mayuka barely regained her balance, holding her left shoulder as the gun she stole fell into the dark abyss below the building.

"I'm Sorry, Motoko-san, I'm so sorry, he just took my gun and…" Ayame fell into a fit of sobs, as Yukimura ran over, his gun carefully aimed as he shot Ayame's gun out of Hikaru's hand.

"Mayuka, are you ok?" Motoko asked. Mayuka glared, holding the bullet she just dug out of her prosthetic shoulder.

"So…this is the answer?"

"What…no! You've got it all wrong!" Mayuka smirked.

"Oh do I?" She sneered. Mayuka shook her head. "He's right. I'm a damn fool. For once the ass hole has a point. You are the police. The Motoko I knew doesn't exist." She looked up towards each of them, her smirk becoming a scowl. Yukimura stood up, looking at her, their eyes locked again for a moment. Shaking it off, Mayuka looked back to Motoko. "Sayonara." She muttered, though as she said this, her eyes wandered back to Yukimura's warm ember ones. With that, she back flipped off the building, disappearing suddenly with the aid of her thermo-optic camouflage.

* * *

"That was three days ago." Motoko said, as she took another sip of her coffee. She was at her apartment again, along with Kurutan. 

"So, that's what happened…and why he's here?" Motoko nodded, noting how her eyes were staring at Yukimura who was sitting at the couch.

"You could say he had a thing for Mayuka."

"Yeah…but, you guys didn't find her did you, not a trace." Motoko shook her head. "Unfortunately no. Considering it was night at the time, she used darkness as a perfect cover I guess. And all you'd really have to do for that is avoid main roads with lights."

"Everything's messed up if you ask me. And what did she mean by all that?" Kurutan's question remained unanswered.

"I…you're asking the wrong person for that." Motoko answered solemnly.

"And his sister," Once again, Kurutan's eyes were on Yukimura.

"She was shaken. Obviously she let her guard down. Nothing extensive training routines won't take care of."

Kurutan nodded. "I see. So, his sister…" She began, stopping without any clue where to continue.

"I sent her to do some field practice with Batou. She'll get over it. She's a newbie, and doesn't have as much background experience as…"

"As what? An ex-militant?" Yukimura suddenly cut in. "How long are you going to keep talking about her?" Motoko sighed.

"There's no need to get all worked up." Obviously, Motoko noted, this wasn't a good response to his outburst.

"I'm not getting worked up! I just can't believe you that you would put so much importance on your job that you were ready to shoot her!" Yukimura suddenly stood up.

"It's all too obvious. If it were Ayame in that situation, I would have gladly taken a bullet. I'd even take on the charges pressed on her, but you…you disgust me."

"Hey! Hey! Cool it!" Kurutan said, dodging what could possibly end up a fight between the two. Motoko, who had stood up, ready to object to Yukimura's accusations sat down again. Yukimura however remained standing. "Yukimura-san, I don't want you two fighting, ok?" Kurutan interrupted.

"Who says I'm going to fight?" His answer was gruff as he walked past her, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. "I'm heading for a drink. I'll see you later Motoko." Motoko nodded. And Yukimura stepped out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"This time I had to have lost them." Mayuka muttered breathlessly, in the middle of a back alleyway. She smiled; she actually managed to give Section Nine the slip. But she knew that if she stayed put it wouldn't last for long. 

Despite the protests of her lungs, she began running deeper in the ally. She swore to her self, wishing her damned arms didn't each weigh ten pounds more then they should have. Soon, it became too dark for her natural eye to see. She remained quiet as she heard voices passing right by the alleyway. Carefully, she reached out, finding a fence door blocking her. Unlocking it, she walked through, locking it behind her before running off again. After turning taking turns down different alleys for several minutes, she looked at her surroundings, feeling even more confused than before. Her eyes immediately zoned in on a light source up a head when she heard a voice.

"You there!"

"Shit." She growled. A man approached her slowly, holding a gun. But she was sure she met him before. "Kaisuke, that you?" The huge man shone a flashlight in her face her eyes squinted with the sudden light. She held her hands up to her face to guard her eyes.

"Well I'll be damned. You're later then you said." The man said, as he looked at her.

"I apologize. It was out of my hands." Kaisuke nodded.

"I see. I heard about the trial. Glad you escaped though Mayuka. I guess we don't call you Kage for nothing."

"Like wise. The police know nothing…right?" Kaisuke held the bridge of his nose for a moment. "I heard no sirens coming this way. It's night. It won't be easy to catch someone who went through the alleyways." The man nodded before turning. "But they're a bitch, so let's not stick around. Kay?" Mayuka nodded, Kaisuke then turned off the light. "We don't want to draw attention. In fact, you're closer to the Gin then you thought. So, just follow me."

* * *

"That…" Mayuka paused, taking a sip from a sake bottle. "Was three days ago." She took another sip, as she looked at Raven. "I'm sure you know the rest." Raven nodded. 

"Yeah, you've been crashing here for three days now Kage." Mayuka looked at him evenly, before turning back to the bar, facing forward again, taking a sip, her hand steady despite how long she sat here, telling her story to Raven, drinking. Mayuka was a seasoned drinker after all. She didn't like the lecherous smirk formulating on Raven's features.

"So, sexy, when are you planning on sleeping with me?" He regretted that statement immediately. For almost as soon as he said it, Raven was thrown against the wall, as Mayuka smashed the sake bottle, like she had the previous seven when they were empty.

"Pig." She growled. Turning back to the front she looked at Kaisuke again who shrugged.

"Ignore Raven. It was no trouble having you here for the past few days." Mayuka sighed.

"I ignore him. Always Kaisuke. Always. He's a waste of time." Mayuka paused, quiet for a moment.

"Kaisuke, do you have anymore sake?" She began her favourite habit of drawing circles on the wood of the bar for some obscene reason. Kaisuke blinked.

"Um, are you still able to walk properly…you've had a lot you know." She stopped for a moment, looking up, glaring at him with such intensity that a normal person would melt under.

"I really don't care." Kaisuke shook his head. He could tell that despite the fact she was holding her composure, she was drunk, smashingly drunk. And it was bad enough Raven had to irk her. For one thing he knew about her, when Kage got drunk, she had the tendency to become rather violent or seductive. And right now, she seemed to be a violent drunk, who hasn't yet gotten angry enough to cause a bar fight.

Mayuka sighed. "Besides, that little scrawny excuse of a man wants me to sleep with him? Who the hell does he think he is?" Kaisuke blinked.

"Yukimura, right? …You like Yukimura." Her face flushed. He wasn't sure weather it was the sake, or her blushing, but she turned several shades of red.

"I'm not sure like…or love even is the right word there." She muttered quietly. "Perhaps…it's more of a…lusting…" Kaisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"No…not really." Silence wrapped around them, only the sound of Raven groaning in pain could be heard as Mayuka started drawing circles on the bar's wood top again.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Yukimura Takeda walked in, soaking wet from the rain. Kaisuke smirked, and patted Mayuka on the shoulder.

"Things are looking up Kage." Mayuka gave him a questioning glance before turning around, bumping face to face with Yukimura.

"Yukimura…" Yukimura smiled.

"I never thought I'd find you here. Hey, are you ok?" Mayuka nodded. Yuki smiled, taking the stool beside her.

"Hey, be careful there my friend, she's had quite a bit to drink today." A glare. Cracking knuckles.

"Kaisuke. Keep the comments in the peanut gallery." Mayuka threatened. Yukimura chuckled.

"You haven't changed one bit." He said, his arm draping over her shoulder. He was happy to know she didn't seem to mind this.

"I wish you could say that to the times too." Mayuka muttered. Yuki nodded before turning to Kaisuke.

"Hey, Kai, get us some sake, ok?" Moments later Kai brought in the bottle. Mayuka glared at him. He knew it was cause he didn't bring her sake when she hailed for it earlier, and he quickly went back to sweeping the floor of all broken bottles. Yukimura took a glass, and poured out some.

"Here," Mayuka gracefully took the glass. She took a sip, and placed it back down.

"Well, I'm glad to know you're ok." Mayuka nodded.

"Thanks…"

Yuki sighed. "About what happened earlier…I'm sorry." Mayuka shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault. It couldn't be helped."

Yuki frowned. "But still…you could have died."

"I never knew that you cared that much." It went from frown to scowl.

"Of course I do." Mayuka smiled.

"And why's that?" A pause. Yuki smiled.

"It's cause…well, I love you…" He expected a shocked expression, a slap even. Mayuka sighed; her shoulders sagged as she leaned on the counter. He didn't expect this; she seemed troubled.

"I…if you want an answer…I'm sorry… I can't give you one… Not now at least." Her voice was soft, regretful.

"Don't worry, I sprung that on you. It would be too much to ask you to answer so soon." Yuki looked at her.

"But if you ask me, you're wasting your time…I don't deserve that sort of thing…" Her voice was inaudible to him so it seemed that all she did was merely whisper something to herself. She noticed this several moments later when she felt his confused ember eyes on her.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'll live." She fell silent after. Staring into pure nothingness. She only stopped to look down and take another sip of sake. Finally, she broke the silence. "Yuki-kun…" He looked up, happy to hear her voice again.

"Yes, what is it?" She looked at him, amber meeting sapphire.

"Could I…ask you a favour?" He nodded. "Could you tell the others I'm alright? And if you can speak to Motoko, could you tell her to meet me at the warehouses in Shibuya tomorrow?"

Yuki blinked. "Why are you-"

"Cause, you're the only one I can trust as much as I do. It's hard to explain why, but I've always trusted you." She looked down again. He assumed she was waiting for a response.

"Yeah, sure." Mayuka smiled faintly.

"Well…it's getting late. I think I should head for bed." She turned on her stool, about to stand up and walk to the back until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait…you're staying here?"

Mayuka nodded. "It's only temporarily until I make a break. I wouldn't want to cause Kai too much trouble at his expense."

Yukimura nodded. "I see."

Mayuka smiled. "Well then, I guess, I'll see you around hopefully."

He nodded. "Hopefully." Mayuka jumped of the stool. Yukimura noticed something was wrong right away. She seemed disoriented. He jumped down himself, catching her before she fell.

"I guess Kai was right…I had a little bit too much." Mayuka said, slightly dazed, her head resting on Yukimura's chest. He smiled.

"Happens to the best of us. Here, let me help you out here."

Mayuka allowed him to lead her to the back where a bedroom was. The bed was simply covered in white sheets, and in the corner of the simply white room was a beige couch. Yukimura squinted in the brightness of the room.

"Kai doesn't have much taste for colour, does he?" Mayuka shook her head.

"Nope. Cut him some slack, he's practically colour blind." She teased, sitting on the bed.

Yukimura smiled, turning around. "So…I guess, this is goodbye…"

"No, wait." Yukimura looked back to Mayuka.

"Can you stay, just a while longer?" Yukimura paused.

"Do you want me to?" Mayuka nodded. Yukimura smiled, sitting down beside her.

"I guess it was just some quiet time with some one that you wanted huh…?" Mayuka shrugged, turning to look at Yukimura. He immediately noticed it, the strange sense of lust in her eyes.

"Did you mean it when you said those words…or are you just like him?" Yuki blinked, his eyes fixated on her.

"Mayuka…" Mayuka leaned over into him, her lips covering his. After what seemed like an eternity, she moved away, slowly. Yuki looked at her in surprise.

"May…are you sure this is…what you want?" Mayuka smiled.

"When haven't I been sure about what I want?" He didn't need anymore than that, he leaned towards her, kissing her passionately, all while easing her slowly onto the bed.

* * *

Mayuka moaned softly, the light of day making the room incredibly bright. She shook her head, listening to another heartbeat. She knew what it was, what had happen, but right now her hangover was all her mind was telling her about. Her shoulders shrugged as she sat up. Yukimura sat up with her, hugging her in a warm embrace. "Hey, you're up." Mayuka nodded. 

"Yeah, morning."

She scooted from the covers, heading for a small room off to the side until his voice stopped her. "About…what happened back there last night…" Mayuka shook her head.

"It was unexpected. My fault. Don't worry about it." She said evenly. "I'm going to take a shower." He nodded, knowing it wasn't best to question her while she was still half asleep.

A few minutes later she came back, towel around her neck, her hair damp, in her underwear. She looked over at Yukimura; happy to know he was walking around in his jeans. She went back to where the couch was in the corner. She lifted up a cover that was over it, revealing all her weapons, and her battle leotard.

"Hey, I thought you lost those." Mayuka nodded.

"I had Karou give them to Kaisuke." She answered, taking up her C-Z 75, and shook her head. "He's too nice. Serviced, and he gave me ammo." Mayuka shook her head. "He'd better watch it." Yuki smiled half-heartedly.

"It just means that he trusts you." Mayuka closed her eyes, holding the bridge of her nose.

"That's the thing. Trust is one of the most dangerous gambles you can take in life." Yukimura's eyes narrowed in thought. "Mayuka…are you sure that's what you wanted? Do you regret it?" Mayuka sighed heavily.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Yuki's expression became serious.

"Well…I…its cause of what Takemura did, I just didn't want you to think of me in the same way." Mayuka shook her head.

"It wasn't what I wanted…that I'll admit. I'm not even sure what it is that I want anymore. However, if I said I completely regretted it, then I would be a blatant liar. And by the way…thanks for the consideration. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's too late to pick the fallen blossom." Mayuka turned around to look at him, noting his black-orange hair was a slight mess, but still as pokey as ever. Then she noticed it; around his neck was a black string with a blue crystal pendent on it. A sapphire stone. "I never knew you were into jewelry." She said, quirking an eyebrow in the process. Yuki lazily scratched the back of his head.

"Nah, not my thing. Ayame gave it to me shortly after mom died. Said it was for good luck." Mayuka nodded.

"I see." Yuki shook his head.

"No, I don't think you do."

May rolled her eyes, all while stifling her own small chuckle. "You're right. I don't believe in luck." She muttered bitterly.

"Should I even ask why?" She eyed him, the look on her face said that the question was forbidden, he knew she wouldn't answer that anyways. Yukimura shrugged. "So…what's next?"

"Yukimura…so far you asked me, but I was wondering, was this what you wanted?" Yukimura remained silent.

"No, I'd only agree because it's for you."

She shook her head. "No sugar coating." Her tone was stern, as she turned back to the pile of clothes, slowly pulling them on.

"Well, I told you one thing, I love you." He watched as she bowed her head in thought, her pants on, she reached for her shirt.

"Hate to tell ya, but words are cheap."

"You certainly seem like that kind of person." Yukimura shook his head, feeling slightly hurt by the comment.

"What I wanted, was you." Mayuka sighed. "Strange, if I do say so myself." She knew he didn't like that response.

"Stop acting so impartial!" A quiet, hollow laugh.

"It's what I do best, don't I?" Yukimura sighed.

"Yeah. But even you have feelings. You've already showed that no matter how you try you can't deny them." Mayuka frowned.

"Feelings? Perhaps their undeniable but you, you really think the reason that I…" Mayuka shook her head.

"Forget it, it's useless explaining such a thing to you." Yukimura growled. "What, was there a reason you're holding back?"

I might as well tell you." She sighed. "I don't want to loose anyone else. I've already lost many of my subordinates back in the war. They were like brothers and sisters to me when we were off duty. No, too many lives, far too many."

"But you shouldn't be afraid." Yukimura walked towards her. "I want to help you. Protect you."

Mayuka growled. "I don't need your damn protection!" Her words stung, Yuki shook his head.

"But-" Mayuka cut him off.

"If I do, you'll die. Just like Kadaji." He reeled. "Kadaji?" Mayuka shook her head.

"We were…very close. Not in the sense of you and I… _if you can call us close_…" He recoiled…so his suspicions were right, last night meant nothing. She was just using him. "But, we understood each other. He died protecting me. That's why I don't need anyone's protection, cause they'll die just the same." Mayuka shook her head looking at Yukimura. She noted his hurt expression.

"What's wrong?" He closed his eyes, and then opened them again.

"Nothing."

She frowned. "Look, I know you Yuki, I know when something is wrong." She sighed, tired. "I…I didn't mean it that way…what I did mean was that I d-"

"KAGE! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE! SOURCES SAY THAT SOMEONE TIPPED COPPERS TO CHEACKING THIS PLACE! YOU'VE GOT TWENTY MINUTES TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Raven's shrill voice cut through the place, and interrupted her.

Mayuka nodded, pulling on the shirt, and quickly tucking away her gloves inside her pocket. She then grabbed her gun and her swords.

"Let's go!" Yukimura nodded grabbing his shirt.

"Are you sure?" Mayuka nodded.

"Yes. If I'm not here, they have nothing on him. I know it's abandoning him, but it's for his own good!" Mayuka grabbed Yukimura by the arm. "This way." She dragged him to the back door, leading to an alleyway, then she ran off, sure that Yukimura would follow.

* * *

"Of all places…you had to pick the graveyard?" Mayuka smiled. He had a point. She had no idea why she came here of all places. She was crouching down in front of her parents' gravestones again. Yukimura took a look at them. 

"You're parents, huh?" Mayuka nodded.

"I was three at the time."

Yukimura shook his head. "So…I assume we're parting ways soon…right?"

Mayuka stood up to look at him she smiled at him sadly.

"I guess." Yuki sighed.

"I wish it didn't end this way. Perhaps I could come with you." Mayuka gently placed her hand on his mouth.

"No, please Yukimura." Yukimura nodded. "I don't want your protection. I'll manage on my own."

Yukimura sighed. "I see."

"Just promise me that you'll tell Motoko to come, please?" He nodded, barely able to keep himself from shivering at the helpless, pleading tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I will." Yukimura moved towards her.

"And May?" She looked at him, her expression perplexed.

"What is it?" He leaned over, hugging her, carefully placing his necklace around her neck. Mayuka looked at him, noticing what he did.

"You jerk!" She slapped him. He should have expected that. Yukimura rubbed his face.

"Ow…well, I hope it'll give you some luck." Mayuka sighed, looking at the stone that was as blue as her eyes. She then moved closer to him. He could see how apologetic she was, her blue eyes filled with tears. She gently placed her right hand over his right cheek where she had hit him, her hand rubbed in gently in a circular motion.

"That hurt didn't it?" Yuki shook his head.

"It's ok." Mayuka smiled, that same sad smile again.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He didn't understand why she was acting that way, almost as if she was scared.

"And Yuki," She finally said after a long period of silence. Her voice was quiet. He was about to ask her 'What is it?' until he felt her lips over his once again, the sweet taste of cinnamon on his tongue. He opened his mouth to allow her entrance, her gentle tongue sweeping over his. Her soft hand caressed his face while her left played with his hair, all while his encircled her waist, the other carefully playing with her violet trusses. Slowly she broke apart, staring him in the eyes again; her eyes still brimmed with tears. "Sayonara, Yukimura."

The next thing he knew was that before he could reply she ran, fast and far, and was out of sight in mere seconds.

* * *

Mayuka ran for it. She could feel them, the hot tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She shook her head. The very reason why she went to the graveyard was because it was by the warehouses. 

She didn't know how long it would be before her legs refused to move, but she was sure she was reaching that limit. Her breath came in rugged gaps, but she dared not slow down, if only to subdue her emotions, just a little longer.

She had reached her goal. The warehouse where the whole nightmare started. She opened the one leading to the former headquarters of the Archangels. And finally it hit her. She'd reached her limit. She fell to her knees, silently cursing to her self, punching the ground over and over again.

"Damn it!" Her fist hit the concrete, "All of it!" as well as her second fist. She felt the wet hot tears roll down her face, unable to stop them. "How…" She muttered, still punching the ground. "How could she be right? Damn you!" Mayuka regarded her bleeding knuckles with no more than a shrug, banging them into concrete again. "She was right…I was lying to myself…" She paused, looking at her bloody hands.

'_They say that the eyes of a person is the window into a person's soul, but when I look into your eyes, I see a tortured one desperately hiding itself from view…so all I'm asking is that you don't make yourself suffer anymore then you already have.'_

"Damn her!" Once again fist met concrete. "She knew me…better than I did." She knew it was stupid, she couldn't hurt an inanimate object, but she continued anyways. "How could she… DAMN YOU YOKO!" Mayuka wiped her tears away, collapsing so that she was lying on her side.

"I…I was lying to myself…all this time…" Mayuka closed her eyes for a brief moment. "And I let my emotions get the best of me…I have to get control…just so I can finish this, on my own. No protection, just my own strength."

_'You seem to be constantly lying to yourself. Stop bottling your emotions. Because if you keep lying to yourself, you'll destroy who you are piece by piece. '_

Mayuka gritted her teeth, why did Kayabuki's words from when they talked have to haunt her conscious of now of all times. "Emotions are useless to a monster…"

_'I don't see a monster.'_

Mayuka sighed. "Of course Kayabuki didn't see a monster. She only saw her own damned reflection." Her voice broke, becoming no louder than a whisper, but she didn't notice, she was staring off into space again. Mayuka closed her eyes slowly, letting sleep overtake her consciousness.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Motoko asked for what he thought was the twentieth time now. 

"Yeah, I'm serious." Motoko shook her head.

"She should have left here a long time ago… It would have been in her best interests and then you mean to tell me you guys met at the bar, both got drunk and…" She gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, you know what I mean." She said, noting his messy hair and his open button up shirt.

"What…are you talking about?" he asked, clueless at what she was instigating. She frowned at him, almost seemingly disgusted, especially at a thought that was currently formulating in her mind. A rather dirty thought…

"Must you broadcast it?" Yukimura blinked.

"Eh?"

A sigh, Motoko put her hand to her head.

"Next time before coming here, clean yourself up, button up that shirt, and comb your hair. Anyone can take one look and figure out you were probably with a girl." She gritted her teeth. When she spoke again it was in a hushed tone of voice. "Not like the fact that she's my sister makes this any easier to talk about. But I swear, you better not be trying to beat Pazu's record or something… or you'll dearly regret it."

Yukimura backed away, not liking the sudden threatening tone of voice that Motoko spoke to him with.

"What! I mean, no! Of course not!" Yukimura turned several shades of red at the mention of this. "I don't want to be like Pazu at all…that's just gross!" Motoko shook her head in dismay.

"I thought it was her…" Yukimura nodded.

"Yeah. Seriously Motoko, who else do you think I would," He stopped, noticing the glint in her eye.

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence. It'll be quite beneficial to your health." Yuki nodded fearfully.

"I gladly agree!"

Motoko sighed, looking around the break room as Yukimura silently went to the coffee machine, and came back with one for each of them. She sat down heavily in the chair, noting that Yukimura sat nervously across from her, passing her the cup of coffee. She took it, and barely took a sip before setting it down.

"I had a feeling sooner or later you two would slip up." Motoko muttered. Yukimura frowned.

"What about you and Batou?" The look she gave him suggested he was venturing into dangerous territory.

"That…is something completely different. Me and Batou have a working relation ship…nothing else." Yukimura nodded.

"But you can't deny feelings."

"Shut up." Harsh. The way Motoko intended it to be. Yukimura decided to back down before he pried too far.

"As for your situation Yukimura…I think it's more one-sided." He frowned. He deserved it. One for one, a hit for a hit as they say. But he couldn't stomach that in many ways she was right.

"Now look who's prying." Motoko shook her head.

"No, no. But like I said I had a feeling you might slip up. Eight bottles of sake on May's part didn't help. But in the end, it is what happened. And considering back on Christmas you guys almost did the same thing…"

"Are you serious! No we didn't!" He was flustered now, standing up and nearly knocking over the coffee.

"Ayame walked in on you two sharing a nice long passionate kiss. If you ask me you should be careful how you let your feelings manifest themselves." It was cold brunt comment. Yukimura shivered.

"Now I know for sure where that aspect of her personality comes from." Motoko looked up.

"What was that? What do you mean?" Yuki smiled.

"She's more like you then either of you stubborn asses would admit. She always tries to remain impartial to me. Just like you do with Batou." Motoko frowned silence filling the room. That was until Batou's voice broke it.

"How long are you two going to keep beating around the bush?"

"What? He was here?" Motoko shook her head as the disembodied voice of Batou echoed through the air of the room, until his body appeared though thin air.

"Ok…am I the only one who feels left out here?" Yukimura stated as his eyes went from Motoko to Batou and the expression on both faces was utter calm. Motoko wasn't even surprised. It was obvious, Motoko told him to eavesdrop.

"Motoko…" Motoko shook her head.

"You were gone the whole night. Especially after the chief ordered me to keep a close eye on you. Of course I'd use these measures." He couldn't believe his ears. Batou's face remained grim as he crossed his arms.

"So, you saw Mayuka," Batou stated. Yuki nodded glumly.

"In fact, that's why I came here in the first place." Motoko looked towards him, searching for something. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn that for a moment those ruby eyes were really sapphire.

"She wants to speak to you Motoko. Right at the warehouses in Shibuya."

"The warehouses at Shibuya? Why the hell would she go there?" Batou suddenly piped. "Yes, it concerns me as well." Motoko stood up, Batou looked towards her.

"So…what's the plan?" She closed her eyes, formulating an answer.

"I'm going. Now." Yukimura stood up as well.

"I'll come-"

"By any chance did she say alone?" Yuki nodded. Obviously the two sisters were able to read each others mind when it came to things like that. Motoko sighed heading for the door, Batou close behind.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Major?" The major opened a locker, carefully taking out her gun, all while checking the ammo in it. 

"There's nothing to worry about." Batou frowned.

"She won't be u-" A sigh.

"I know. And I know her very well…" She paused, gathering thoughts. "She's armed…she'd be smart enough to do that. That, we both know." Motoko stated, finishing off his thought for him.

"You didn't get to my point." Batou stated gruffly. "She…Mayuka, she's a-" Once again she read him.

"A traitor. I know that too. But I can't help but approach this situation from a more…apprehensive perspective…"

"Apprehensive?" Motoko nodded.

"She's my sister. And blood is thicker than water. These are facts that will remain no matter how hard someone tries to ignore them." She pulled on her black gloves, slamming the locker shut again.

"So…you're really going through with this…maybe you might break through that shell…" Motoko nodded.

"Thanks. That's all we have left is hope. And an understanding of things from her perspective…somewhat." Batou smiled.

"Wow, are you unsure now? That's a first?" She glared, though the intent was playful. She knew he knew. Batou smiled at her.

"Err…on second hand…" She sighed again.

"I know you wanted to say something else Batou…go ahead say it…" Batou's expression became grim.

"Please be careful." His voice pleaded. She knew that wasn't the only thing he wanted to say to her. There was something else. She knew him well enough to know when he was holding back on her.

"I appreciate the concern…I'll be fine." He scowled.

"The last time you said something like that we all thought that for a month you were dead cause the Feds blew your head off!" Motoko nodded, making it a point not to argue back with him. She knew he'd hold that one over her head for a while.

"This time…I know something like that won't happen." He growled lowly.

"It had better not! I-We were worried, for you, that whole time!" Motoko noted his sudden change from "I" to "We" and smiled. He was worried back then. About her. Of all people he was worried for her. She knew his intention and that he purposely changed his words.

Batou eyed her as she moved towards him, and patted him on the shoulder. "This time things are different…" She spoke lowly.

"We lost you once, we don't want that to happen again." She knew he meant "I" and not "We" once again he purposely changed it. "Just promise me you'll come back. Come back to Section Nine. Alive." Motoko smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Eh, don't joke about these things!" She loved it when he got all protective, he finally acted in the one way no person would have guessed when they first saw him: Kind, caring…loving… Motoko wondered silently if Mayuka ever noticed that side of Batou. He looked at her, his expression worried, but he smiled. He knew her for so long, so he knew just what she was thinking about.

"Mayuka…she has her quirks…but I have a feeling she knows more about feelings and emotions then we all would like to admit." Motoko nodded.

"She has a tendency to read people and understand them. I think that's why she acts the way she does." Batou frowned.

"It scares me to know someone like her could use our very tenancies and reactions to things against us if she ever dared tried it." He then smiled. "It makes me happy to know she's on our side."

Motoko blinked slowly. In one slow fluid motion she turned away. "Yeah…it is a good thing." He grunted in response. Motoko decided to take it as a signal to leave and began walking away. Until his voice stopped her again.

"Bring her back…ok? And be careful…" Motoko nodded and continued walking away.

* * *

Mayuka moaned, sitting up. Her hangover didn't help. She regretted that over these past few days not only did she get a bullet in an arm, a few broken ribs…but also on top of all that crap she had to go get herself smashed. 

She frowned as she looked at her hands; they were sticky with congealed blood, the blood that she had yet to wash away from her hands. She remembered what had happened. Remembered that it was she who did this to herself. She sighed, rubbing the jellied substance from her hands as clean as she could. When she was done she pulled her gloves on, and stared at her hands again, frowning.

'_The only reason they don't reek of blood is cause they're prosthetic…'_ She thought angrily. To many soldiers, it was comforting that they no longer had to smell the liquid of death that they had spilt onto their once clean hands. To her, she just saw it as a curse. No one should have a lighter conscious just because their hands no longer reeked of the blood of men they had known and killed.

She unconsciously rubbed her arms, almost wishing to have the sensation of the little hairs standing rather then the simulated tingling feeling. But there was no use in yearning for what was lost…it could never be gained again. Mayuka stood up, and began walking around the dark warehouse. She quickly placed the scanner over her left eye.

Slowly she walked within the dark space. Nothing moved within the warehouse. There was no sound except the echoes of her own footsteps. Mayuka stopped, the scanner over her left eye filled out readouts on the display. She paused to read them.

"Lying piece of crap…someone's here…I can feel it…"

She muttered under her breath. Sure, some might have thought she was just paranoid, but one thing she's learned was that you couldn't always rely on computers to do your work. They could always be fooled. Senses however, unless their digital, it was much harder to fool feelings like touch and smell. Being a hacker herself she was very strict about that, watching herself to make sure she didn't rely on computers alone. It was her one and only rule...she decided to go with her 'gut feeling' as they call it, and follow her own ghost. Slowly she reached for her gun by her hip.

"Hey! Didn't you already think ahead…you should have tried getting your gun earlier! You never know if the enemy might have theirs drawn." Mayuka frowned. She knew the voice. And slowly she moved to the warehouse door, opening it. Light filtered in through the door.

"Motoko…" Her sister appeared behind her, gun aimed. Mayuka sighed slowly turning around.

"Yes that's right."

Before she could react she felt herself being recoiled about three feet, her face throbbing. "Y…you…punched me!" Motoko scowled.

"What the hell were you thinking, **tell me**?" Mayuka didn't even have the chance to pick herself off the ground before dodging Motoko's second punch that cracked the concrete mere inches from where she happened to have been. Motoko stood up again, prepping for a second attack. Mayuka slowly scooted away. She knew Motoko would react; she just shouldn't have let herself get distracted. And one thing was that when Motoko got angry, she became colder, even more intense when she usually was.

"I wasn't thinking! That's the way it always was!"

A pang of pain hit her jaw. She saw it coming, but found it impossible to move after staring at the towering form above her. Motoko growled, and picked her up by the shirt.

**"Don't give me that crap!"** May smiled…that sickeningly annoying smirk on her face. Motoko cursed under her breath hitting her again.

"Wow…were you even **trying** that time?" Mayuka's hoarse voice said; she smirked again, spitting the blood that acclimated in her mouth in Motoko's face. "I'm surprise you actually made me bleed. Finally, you've actually managed to get strong. **Weakling."** That comment struck a nerve and she knew it, and smiled. "But I guess after all this it wouldn't matter anymore, I mean, you're despicable. You're still a weakling, so much so that you have to beat on someone who isn't even fighting back."

"That's it! Damned traitor!" Motoko screamed, slamming Mayuka in the wall, hearing as the little air she had left in her lungs escaped. Blinded by rage, her hands went around her neck, squeezing. Mayuka's eyes squeezed closed.

"Do you want me to kill you, you little traitor!" Her voiced amplified by anger echoed, surprising her when she heard the quiet response.

"Not…neces…sarily…" Mayuka whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Then what?" Mayuka opened her right eye with great effort, her hands latching onto Motoko's gently trying to pull them off, but her strength was failing her.

"Let…go…p…please…" Motoko glared.

"How can I trust you, huh?" Motoko frowned when she didn't get an answer. 'Bring her back, ok? And be careful.' Batou's words echoed in her mind, making her start to second-guess herself.

"Mayuka…" Mayuka's right eye squeezed shut, Motoko could feel her arms pulling at hers trying in vain to get them to release her windpipe. But eventually her arms fell to her side. Her struggles became obsolete.

Motoko let go, watching as she immediately collapsed, gasping for air. Mayuka struggled to her knees and began coughing, happy to be able to breathe again.

"A…Are you alright?" Mayuka didn't respond as she rubbed her neck.

"Happy now…" She muttered eventually.

"About what?" Mayuka shakily stood on her feet and leaned on the wall.

"You really don't know…" Motoko frowned.

"Aw, don't give me that crap now. You wanted your revenge. Would it have been more satisfying if I were to fight back? I'll have to remember that next time." Her voice was weak, yet somehow still managed to carry malice in it. Mayuka smirked.

"Who say's they'll be a next time?"

She gave a stifled laughed before an answer. "So you're going to kill me now?"

Motoko growled. "You're sick…"

"Hmm? Oh really? I do believe the term here is 'sadistic' my dear sister. I was always told I had to be cause I supposedly liked pain and inflicting it a bit too much…ah, yes, Kadaji said that to me once. The only thing is knowing if he was joking or serious." Mayuka shrugged. "Oh well. The damned idiot's dead. I doubt I'll be finding out anytime soon."

Motoko frowned. "Why are you disrespecting the dead anyways? What did he do?" Mayuka growled.

"Disrespecting? I have no respect for fools! Especially those who always seemed worried about me, especially those who think I need protection," She paused a second, her voice becoming louder. "Especially those who are stupid enough to try and protect me and put their own stupid life on the line, then to turn around and promise they won't die! They're nothing but stupid fools who threw their lives away for a damned lost cause! Their deaths were meaningless!"

Motoko frowned. "Are you speaking only of Kadaji…or was there someone else that you feared would do the same thing?" She asked, she already knew.

"It's none of your business."

Motoko frowned. "**Cruel **way to say goodbye to **Yukimura**, don't you think?"

Mayuka shook her head. "Look, I have a lot of things on my mind. The last time I have ever thought clearly would be over a damned week ago. That little outburst was just a little stress getting to me. And I let it slipped and got over emotional. Don't start trying to read into things."

"Why…are you that **afraid** of the truth?"

"KUSANAGI!" That question was never answered, for Hikaru Mehiji walked slowly into the warehouse. Mayuka checked her hip again for her gun, glaring daggers at the man. "What is he doing here?" Mayuka flicked her eyes to her sister for a mere second.

"We'll discuss that later." Hikaru smiled as he approached her, Mayuka walked over to him, meeting him half way.

"So…you said you wanted to figure out which side you should be on…tough choice huh?" Mayuka nodded and smiled. "Of course. But I'm no longer a cop, so it doesn't matter."

"Mayuka!" Mayuka turned around.

"Excuse me for a second Hikaru." She muttered, turning back and walking to Motoko.

"May! What the hell are you doing!" Mayuka smiled.

"Trust me, ok? Have faith!" Mayuka muttered, hugging her with her right arm. Surprised Motoko hugged back before her eyes widened in pain.

"Mayuka…trai..tor." Mayuka scowled, looking down at her left hand that made a hard solid blow to Motoko's stomach.

"Sorry, but as they say, 'One for one' I didn't fight back cause I didn't want to feel guilty about doing this." Mayuka remained silent, watching as Motoko's ruby orbs flashed with pain before they closed and Motoko slumped against her. Mayuka gently laid her on the ground and smiled.

"You did that because?"

"Unfortunately, the law of deception is that in order _**to deceive your enemy you must first deceive your ally.**_ I'm sorry about the conference earlier." Mayuka smiled. Walking slowly towards Hikaru Mehiji, her hands held high in the air.

"I'm on your side Hikaru…I just couldn't blow my cover." Her voice was soft, gentle even.

"So…it was all a lie…including the part about you and Takemura?"

She smirked. "…I wouldn't say all of it was a lie. Now I'm not here to fight." Hikaru nodded, and she put her hands down, placing one on her hip.

"So…you were just trying to get information on the police?" She nodded, suddenly her expression solemn.

"Something wrong?" Mayuka shook her head. He nodded.

"So…are you going to finish off our little friend?" Hikaru's smirk faded as Mayuka's eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Not right now…I'd rather have her awake…hear her scream."

He chuckled. "I love the way you think."

She smiled, but it soon faded. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Oh nothing…just that…I have a lot of things on my mind."

Hikaru smiled. "Takemura, right? He's always talking about you. I approve you know. Despite that rough exterior he isn't half bad." Mayuka's eyes flashed with something unreadable.

"That…wasn't the only thing I had on my mind…"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Mayuka nodded.

"You two…you hate me don't you…I killed his mother for God's sake…your wife."

Hikaru laughed, his voice echoing. "Don't worry girl, her life meant nothing. I only married her because I needed a heir to the Mehiji name!"

Mayuka frowned briefly. "Cruel…" He smiled that same sickening smile again.

"You could even say that we were playing parts as well too. I guess you lost your nerves to inquire though."

"When someone gets killed, it's hard not to lose your nerve. I'm human, you're human. That's the way it is."

Hikaru nodded, stepping closer to her. "You still seem tense…"

Mayuka glared at him, as he slowly put his arm around her. She stared at him, watching for any signs indicating an attack of some sort, all while reaching for her sword, and slowly placing the weapon by his abdomen without turning it on. He watched her too, not noticing the weapon, looking in her eyes for any sign of deception.

Satisfied he didn't see any, he smiled. "I know I can trust you. But tell me…just what are you anticipating?"

"I'm not anticipating anything…" Mayuka frowned. The man laughed, a laugh that was cut short when pain surged through his abdomen, and he doubled over.

"What…the hell are you…bitch?"

Mayuka frowned. "You let your guard down." He growled, and then almost bit his tongue when the blade was jammed in further. "And you were foolish enough to come alone." She kept pushing the blade until it pierced flesh at the other side, and he screamed in pain. "I knew that for this to work it would have to be done by my hand and my hand alone. And that requires creating the constant cycle of trust and betrayal." She still continued pushing in the blade, ignoring her blood stained hands and the fact that the blade had already gone through, there was only the hilt left.

"Are you with the police? Were you conspiring with them the whole time?" He growled.

Mayuka frowned. "No. This was on my own. But I still did betray them."

He glared; she stood her ground, both hands still on the blade. "You didn't hear me earlier…did you?" Another growl.

"Say what?"

Mayuka sighed. "In order to deceive your enemy, you must first deceive your ally. I left you to assume who was who. It is not my fault your assumptions were incorrect."

"YOU BITCH!" Mayuka was knocked down to the ground a second later, as Hikaru Mehiji punched her. Mayuka's hand released the sword as she fell, landing on her right shoulder.

"Lucky…so…someone is here."

Hikaru frowned. "What do you mean?" His voice sounded almost pathetic, as he rested both hands on the sword, pulling it out.

Mauka frowned. "White blood…" She muttered. "I wonder if…"

He growled. "Yeah, but crimson is such a more lovely colour…would you like to see?"

Before she could reply, she brought her arm up, covering herself as the sword hit her flesh cutting right through her skin. She gritted her teeth, noting the blade stopped. "Ah… a prosthetic…right under real skin. No matter, the plasma will eventually burn through." Mayuka cursed to herself, using her left leg to kick his legs from under him. She got back to her feet and smiled. He got careless again. And he dropped the sword. Suddenly the sword was picked up by something invisible and ran around. She checked over her shoulder, noting that in front of her Hikaru limped away, and that Motoko was still on the ground out cold.

"So…someone is here…just hiding." Mayuka frowned, scanning before she noticed something run by, and got slashed on the back. She bit her tongue, urging not to scream in pain. Next, the unknown figure slashed at her arms. She was a sitting duck if she couldn't see what it was she was supposed to hit. Her ears ringed a second later, and she stepped back, being missed by a blow that would have meant certain death and instead being slashed on the cheek. Her eyes darted up, looking at the old sprinklers in the roof. She grabbed her gun, and began shooting.

She squinted, feeling her right shoulder being assaulted. Mayuka frowned, noting the water didn't come on. Seeing a flash she shot at it, but hit nothing.

"Shit." She knew whatever it was, it was coming after her. But they got careless, attacking her shoulder dead on. Taking a gamble, Mayuka leaned into the sword, ignoring her left shoulder's scream of pain as the sword went through it. She placed the gun in her right, her left arm grabbing the blade of the sword, as she shot off a few more rounds. The sprinklers came on, and she smiled.

"Alright…no more hiding…" They disengaged the cloaking, knowing she knew where they were.

And there she stood, face to face with Ikura Karou. She stood there, shocked.

"Well, hello to you too Kusanagi." She was knocked back, barely able to keep her balance when he punched her. He smiled, his fist wound up again, but this time she ducked, knocking him with her right, gun still in hand. Karou laughed.

"You call that a punch," He attacked again, in rage, cursing as she dodged his attack, and grabbing her left arm. She clenched her teeth together as the sword dug in further. As he pulled her to him, she used the fact that his body was unguarded to her advantage, elbowing him in the stomach. Before she knew what hit her, he picked her up, and chucked her into the wall, back first. Her gun flew out of her hand and skidded behind him. She banged against the metal, becoming breathless as all air was knocked out of her, and nearly screaming in pain when she landed shoulder first.

Mayuka struggled to her feet. When she was on her knees, she clenched her teeth as she pulled out the blade, throwing it aside, not caring anymore. She was just about to get to her feet before being kicked hard in the side. He laughed at her attempt.

"You sure are a glutton for punishment!" He teased, kicking her again, over and over. He growled after he realized he was getting nowhere.

"So…how long until you scream, huh?" He muttered, picking her up by the hair "If you did it would make things so much easier." He looked at her squinted eyes, she opened them, pupils dilated, and unfocused. Mayuka smirked, spitting the blood in his face.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

"Why you!" He knocked her head first into the wall. She gritted her teeth again, feeling as they bit her tongue, the metallic taste of blood now completely surrounded her mouth. The third time he did this, she felt the blood begin to run down her face. She felt him backing her head up again, and she carefully planted her two hands, her right on the ground, and her left on the wall.

Again he began to ram her head into the wall, she used all the strength in her right arm to do a hand plant, barely missing the blow, then used her other hand to push her off the wall, giving her the momentum to back flip in the air. She landed behind him, unsteadily on her own feet, falling, she grabbed her gun, then hastily stood up again, just as the slow man finally registered what just happened and turned around to face her.

Before he comprehended what it was she was doing, she began to fire off the gun, not caring how many shots it took. Blood splattered as the cyber brain was blown. But she didn't stop. Soon, the bullets ran out. Twenty-one bullets later he fell. An over kill. Mayuka frowned, and dropped the empty magazine, all while retrieving another one in her pocket. She breathed heavily, walking towards the wall, and leaning on it.

"Now…where did Mehiji go?" She asked herself breathlessly, her eyes darted to the slumped form of Motoko. She walked over to her sister, and placed her to lean against the wall. She then drew back the hammer of the gun, and began walking.

"Hey Kusanagi!" Mayuka spun around to see Hikaru standing at the door.

"See this here?" He showed her a small rectangular device, with a red button on it.

"It's a detonator; it'll start a timer to a bomb…not just the normal stuff. Think about some of the bio crap they had back when you were in the army. That's what I mean. You, and who ever else is in the warehouse at the time." Mayuka frowned, and shot his leg, twice.

"Nice try, but its prosthetic."

"It sill doesn't mean you won't be slowed down." She growled. He smiled, and pressed the button.

"But I'm still closer to the door." He grinned before turning and jogging away because of his injury. Mayuka spun around, her scanner filling out various readings.

"Found it…" She muttered as she ran to the far corner of the old warehouse, finding something in the box. She took her gun out as she grabbed the box, and fired fourteen rounds until the window broke; she quickly glanced down at the time it said:

0:00:55 Fifty-five seconds.

She noticed the scanner continuing the count down and she threw the bomb out the window before breaking out into a full sprint to the other side of the warehouse. During the sprint, she carefully put her gun back in its holster.

0:00:35 thirty-five seconds.

Sliding to slow herself down, Mayuka grabbed Motoko by the arm and roughly slung her across her right shoulder. She dared to glance at the time again, and cursed herself for it.

0:00:25 twenty-five seconds.

There was no way she could make it in time. But she gritted her teeth. She shifted her hold on the unconscious form of Motoko as she started running so that she was holding her sister out in front of her so she was lying in her arms. She sprinted again, knowing that she was slowing down because of the extra weight in her arms. She smiled as she finally reached the door, but then her gut filled with dread when the scanner beeped.

0:00:00

The next thing Mayuka knew was that her grip on Motoko tightened, as there was a loud explosion behind her. She still tried to run until she felt herself being flung forward like some sort of rag doll. Eventually, she pounded the cement, taking it shoulder first to protect her sister, and then everything seemed to go black.

* * *

_'This just in, in the Kyoto region of town there was an explosion in on of the many unused warehouses. It is not known what exactly has happened, but it is believed that Yakuza were behind it. We will continue to update this story as more information comes in.'_

She turned off the television angrily, sighing as she took a sip of sake, her crimson eyes burning.

"So…sergeant…" She muttered. "This is the reply to it all? Elimination…but you're life was too short because you want to make sure all corrupt people have been eliminated…and by your jurisdiction that includes you…what a…very twisted way to look at things."

Jun-kei smiled sadly as she chugged down more of the sake. She placed the bottle down and stood up abruptly, grabbing her coat in the mean time.

"Mori-san?" Jun-kei turned around and sighed as she saw the youth walk into the room. Her hair was short, only about chin length, and violet in colour. Her eyes were a strange gray-blue mixture, but one look at her and a person could easily tell she looked a lot like Mayuka. Yukiko raised an eyebrow, and tried walking forward, nearly falling. She was still quite young and after all, she wasn't used to the prosthetic body.

Jun-kei chuckled, grabbing her keys as she headed for the door. "Take it easy, ok?" Yukiko frowned.

"Why?" Jun's expression became unreadable.

Yukiko continued to stare. "Where are you going? Did something happen?"

Jun shook her head. "I have something to deal with. I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll even bring you a treat."

The ten-year old grinned. "Like what?" Jun shrugged, she knew Yukiko could see her anxiety.

"I haven't thought that far yet. But I really need to leave now." She nodded in response.

"Hey, how bout a teddy bear?" Jun smiled half-heartedly, it was amazing how childlike Yukiko was, so much unlike her 'mother' Mayuka, who often seemed distant to things like childish impulses.

'Mother' she thought the youth had to know. But she could never bring herself to tell her everything, only that her 'mother' was alive. This train of thought led her down a path she knew she had to venture down eventually. What if Mayuka really was dead?

She shook her head, afraid to venture forth. She had to leave this place now, to see it for herself before letting all speculations of the 'what ifs' take control of her fragile mind. Jun-kei reached for the door, flinging it open, and then slamming it closed. She turned to lock it up quickly, and nearly ran out of her private clinic and into her sports car. Turning it on she revved the engine, and wheeled out onto her street, her mind elsewhere.

'_Damn you Mayuka, I'll kill you again for dying before me! So you have better not die…you're the only one other than me who use to serve in that unit… After everything that's happened, it would suck for you to die so foolishly when you've already had two nearly fatal brushes with death before. You can't die, not like this!'_

* * *

Togusa's face paled as he looked at the monitor, and the report Ishikawa was giving him. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. 

He gritted his teeth. A malfunction? That happened to machines all the time. But both of them made sure their equipment were working perfectly fine. They even checked their guns.

It was a lie, it just had to be, and there was no other explanation.

"Ishikawa, what's the status of the Warehouse?" Ishikawa appeared on the monitor in front of him. He shook his head in solemn confirmation.

"Negative Togusa. The Warehouse…the explosion…. It's completely totaled. The chances of survival are so low that I-"

"No! It can't be possible! This is the Major we're talking about!" Togusa growled, banging his fists.

"I know, but…" Ishikawa started, his voice low, saddened. "I'm sorry Togusa…" Togusa stood up, abruptly, and he turned to leave.

"I'm going to tell Batou."

"No, wait, hold off on that." Ishikawa pleaded. "We should wait…"

The almost natural man growled and glared at the veteran hacker. "Wait? Why should we wait! The major was involved by accident! And Mayuka, she got lucky, she deserved worse than that!"

Ishikawa shook his head. "I disagree…no one deserves death. Sit here until you get your cool head again." He watched as Togusa stood there, breathing heavily.

"I told you I'm going to tell Batou!"

"AND I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN AND GET YOU HEAD TOGETHER!"

Togusa smirked. "Now who's the one who's not thinking clearly?" Ishikawa shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Batou's with the chief. You can go." Togusa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The man shook his head. "You heard me." Ishikawa sighed. "And even if you don't mention it now…I think we'll be looking into a double homicide soon."

"Double homicide?" Togusa said, raising an eyebrow.

"She had no motive to killing Motoko. Meaning this was most likely that someone killed them…" Ishikawa sighed.

"But," He stood up and stretched. "Before making assumptions, I think we need to get there first. Then we can figure out the puzzle." Togusa nodded, and turned on heel, running down urgently through the hallways of Section Nine to speak to Batou.

* * *

A/N: And that's all. Thank you fore reading (And please don't hurt me!)

Read and Review!

And I shall see you (hopefully) soon!

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei

(Come on guys, be nice and show Jun just how much you love her story and she might be able to find some time to post some more! Yay!

Jun's Friend)

pps: Forgot to tell you my friend here insisted on writing a note...yes, I shall speak to her later (rolls eyes) But I had to agree to her writing it...when she's had a bad day and is already pissedshe gets, uh cranky when she doesn't get her way for certain things (sometimes pychotic too...and I should probably leave it at that cause now she's staring at me as though she wants to poison me...bye!)


End file.
